Famous Childhood Friend
by Yumi-tan
Summary: Erza Scarlet has won a meeting with the famous boy band Ice Dragons. Little does she know that one of its most popular members is actually her childhood friend. What happens when they end up in the same high school? A GrayZa story, slight Mirajane x Freed, GaLe, NaLu and Lyvia.
1. Chapter 1

**This my first fic, so please, be clement :)**

**English isn't my first language, so there are probably lot of mistakes. Besides, since french expressions are not the same in English, some of them would seem weird. But if you find any mistake which sting your eyes (one exemple of french expressions, I don't know if there is an equivalent in english), please review :)**

**I do not own Fairy tail**

* * *

**Chapter 1 :**

"Congratulation "Titania", you won the first price ! Which is, remember, a meeting for one person with the famous boy band Ice Dragons !"

She didn't know what to say. It wasn't what she had expected ! All she wanted was the second price, one year of free cakes from the famous backery Sweet Honney. Her voice shivered when she answered "oh... hum... wow...". That was all she could say.

Why in the world couldn't she win the second price ? No, it had to be the first one ! Now she had a meeting with the most famous boy band of the world ! Great !

While she was seeing her cakes taking away while taunting at her, a femal voice called her from her back.

"-za ?"

"Erza ?"

"ERZAAAAAAAAAAA !"

"What ?!" she turned around and saw a brown haired girl looking at her with interest.

"Oh nothing special, except that you were frozen and that your phone is on the floor..."

Erza hadn't noticed that she had knocked over her phone. She picked it up and felt observed. Then, she looked at Cana with a suspicious gaze.

"What again ?"

She could see a smirk on her face.

"If I correctly heard you've won a meeting with..."

She couldn't finish what she was saying because Erza had quickly put her hands on her mouth.

"Don't tell it so loudly ! I don't want all the girls to pounce on me !"

Cana chuckled. She suddenly smirked when she saw something (or someone) behind Erza.

"Hey guys ! Anything new ?" three girls ran toward them. One with white hair, one other with blond hair, and the last with blue hair. The latter didn't let them answer and went on.

"The name of the winner has just been given ! It's sooooo unfair ! It should be Juvia !"

"Come on Juvia, it should be me !" responded the blonde, Lucy.

"No Juvia !"

"No Lucy ! Wait... now I'm speaking at the third person !"

"Juvia is the most appropriate person to meet Gray-sama and the others,"

'and the others...' noticed Erza, Cana and the last girl, Mirajane.

"But you just wanna see Gray, while I want to meet the whole band !"

"And then ? Gray-sama is the band at himself. Although I like the others, too... but Gray-sama is the best !"

"But you would only focus on him and it would be an affront for the other members !"

"STOP IT NOW !" yelled Erza.

"Aye ma'am" they both said in chorus.

Both of them usually get on well, but when it was about the Ice Dragons, it wasn't the same. Both were really fangirls of the band - altough Juvia was more a crazy fangirl than Lucy – but they didn't agree concerning the hotter of them. And THAT, it was not a laughing matter... To Juvia, you understood it, it was Gray-sama, alias Gray Silver. But to Lucy, all of them were so hot ! If she had to choose, it would probably be the leader, Sting, with his look of bad boy, and man, this voice ! Or Loke, with his amazing eyes, or Natsu, with his beautiful salmon hair, or Gray, with his chest so... wonderful, or Gajeel, with his arrogant gaze. Well, it wasn't so difficult to choose !

Cana rekindled the topic, with a smirk.

"So, you were telling something about the winner, weren't you ?"

Erza glared at her. It was difficult enough to handle the two of them when it came to the Ice Dragons, but if on top of this they learnt that the winner was her...! They would kill each other to know who would go instead of Erza (because of course, she wouldn't go).

"Ah yeah !" said Lucy. "It's a girl whose pseudonym is 'Titania'. She was so excited that she was speechless. Then, we heard a sound, as if her phone had fallen, so I think she fainted,"

Erza was blushing mad, she hadn't felt excited or lucky or anything else like that, she had been (and still was) too upset to speak. Too mad to say any word. How could have she reacted ? Her beloved cakes were gone... She had planed each day with a piece of the best cake of the world, after all !

But she congratulated herself for having taken a pseudonym. Nobody knew about it, except for her closest and oldest friends, who were Cana, Mira, and another person. Moreover, her voice had shivered, so no one could have recognised her.

"Oh ? Titania ? Really ?" asked Mira with a smirk.

"D'you know her ?" immediatly asked the two fangirls.

"Oh no, really, it's just that it sounds pretty good. This nickname would suit Erza, don't you think ?" Erza glared at her.

"Erza ?" repeated Lucy. "Yeah that's true ! If it wasn't the girl who had won the meeting – and thus, who I hate – it would be cool. I would call you that if I didn't dislike her." said Lucy with a big smile, which didn't suit what she said.

.

The bell rang, announcing the end of the lunch break. All of them went back in classroom until the end of the day. At least, for basic students, not for the president of the student council. Erza quickly walked to the student council while calling someone with her phone. The tone was fast replaced by a male voice.

"Ah Erza ! Let me guess; student council meeting ?"

"Hi Jellal, yeah, it's the one from last friday that was postponed, so don't wait for me,"

" 'kay, then, see you tomorrow !"

"Yeah, see you,"

After more than an hour, Erza could finally back home. The meeting was just an habitual appointment, usually to close the week, but for some reasons (that even Erza didn't know and she hadn't asked), it was postponed to this Monday. When she started leaving, a voice called her.

"Levy ? I thought that you had already left, since I had to stay a little longer to file some documents."

Levy, the treasurer of the student council was an adorable short girl who used to go back home with Erza.

"Uh Uh... I was talking to Freed."

"Freed ? Mira's crush ?" Said Erza, her eyebrow raised. Freed was a member of the student council and also one of the smartest in Fairy High, with Levy and Erza.

"Yeah, since they are paired in science, he gave me her pencil case she had forgotten, in case she needed it,"

Levy and Mirajane were neighbour, and they lived a little further than Erza, but the way was the same for the most of the journey, so when the red haired girl didn't come to school with Jellal (who was her neighbour), she came (or back home) with them, especially when they had a student council meeting.

They were in the journey of their home, when Levy spoke, "So... that call you received at lunch..." Erza froze.

Seing her attitude, Levy hesitated.

"Oh... so it really was that... you are Titania, aren't you ?"

"You saw me ?"

"Y-Yeah, but reasure you, nobody else saw you, other than Cana, I mean," she said with a little smile.

"Please, don't tell anyone,"

"Sure, don't worry, I understand why you can't let anyone know," she reasured her.

"So, what will you do Erza ?"

"Dunno. If I tell Juvia or Lucy, they could kill each other or blame the other for her entire life. Mira and Cana don't care about the Ice Dragons and it's out of the question to give it to a stranger or sell it because it would be worse than Juvia and Lucy, without forgetting that it would be immoral to sell it. Unless you want it ?" She said with a smile.

"Oh no, thank you. I'm not really good with the fangirling and stuff like that. They all are cute, especially that Gajeel guy, but I wouldn't know what to say,"

'Gajeel ? Cute ?' Erza tought, doubtful.

"Are you sure ?"

"Yes, but thank you anyway," Levy said, smiling again.

"If that's so, then, see you tomorrow Levy," She waved goodbye and headed toward her house, while Levy returned the gesture.

When she closed the front door, she enjoyed the good smell that was tickling her nostrils.

"I'm home,"

"Oh honney, you seem tired," welcomed Erza's mom when her daughter entered the kitchen.

"Yes, I guess a little, so I'll take a bath before the dinner,"

"Sure dear,"

When Erza went to the kitchen for the dinner, her mom was grinning.

"What ? Do I have something on my face ?"

"Oh no, but I was listening to the radio at lunch,"

Erza sighed.

"Then you know..."

"Yes, and I'm really happy for you. Thus, I bought you a new dress for the occasion !"

Erza sighed again. It was her mom, after all. She loved buying her dresses when she was young, and it was still the same now. Even if Erza went to shopping with her friends, when her mom found something sweet for her daughter, she bought it.

Erza took the dress her mom was handing her. It was a really beautiful red dress, simple, but so Erza. She thanked her mom and sat down. Her mom was looking at her. She was glad that her daughter was still simple and nice.

"You know honney, I'm sure that your dad would be proud of you. You're really like him. Strong but sweet. Smart but humble," She said with a melancolic smile.

Erza sadly smiled while playing with her fork. "Thank you mum,"


	2. Chapter 2

**When I read _Be my raven and I'll be your scarlet _by xXRoxanneXx, I feel my fic is so... bad... I'm sorry if I don't make a lot of descriptions or use simple sentences... but I can't allow myself to be on thin ice in long descriptions, because you're eyes would be hurt with my mistakes - -'**

**Anyway, if you don't know _Be my raven and I'll be your scarlet_, I invite you to read it ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 2 :**

"So, do you guys wanna know the name of the winner ?" asked a short old woman.

"Who cares ? It's just a fan," replied Gajeel Redfox, the drummer.

"Don't be insolent brat, or I'll make you spin !"

"Aye ma'am !"

"So, do you wanna know ?"

"No,"

"I'll make you spin !"

"But you asked us, so we gave an answer, Ooba Babasaama,"

"I'll make you spin insolent !"

And the members of the Ice Dragons set about spinning.

"That witch ! Why does she ask if she doesn't let us the choice ?" yelled Gray Silver, the raven haired guitarist and singer. Ooba babaasama, their manager, had left just after having made them spin.

"In the end, she didn't tell us..." said Loke.

"Who cares ?"

"I heard the name of the winner,"

"Really Natsu ?" asked Loke. Actually, he was the only one who cared about who was the winner.

"Yeah, I heard it when they announced the name on the radio. However, the girl didn't speak so much. She was so excited that she fainted,"

"Oh, so it's a crazy fangirl" said Loke with a grin.

"Oh god no ! Not again !" groaned the others.

"So, what's her name, Natsu ?"

"Titan,"

"Titan ? Like _'teen titan'_ ?"

"Yeah, or Tintin,"

"Tintin ?!"

"Yeah, I don't really remember but it was something like that,"

"I feel sorry for her to bear such a name,"

"Idiot ! It's a pseudo ! At least, I hope for her,"

"Well, doesn't matter, it's bloody boring. She's a fan like any other one, so don't talk about it longer. Wanna have fun ?" bluntly asked Gajeel.

"Sure ! Lets get a party !"

The following day, they had an hangover. A terrible hangover. But who cared ? They didn't have to go to school or anything like that ! They were free !

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT ?! NATSU DRAGNEEL, GRAY SILVER, GAJEEL REDFOX, LOKE LEO, STING EUCLIFF ! HERE RIGHT NOW !" shouted a really mad Ooba Babasaama.

Maybe they were not so free...

"Heck ! Ooba babasaama is here ! We're dead !"

"Damn it Natsu ! Shut the hell up with your stupid joke ! Your voice isn't like Ooba basaama even if you're shouting our names !"

"But what if it's really me ?!" she whispered in their ear from behind.

"Ooba basaama !" They started to sweat.

"You did it again ! You need to grow up, damn brats ! I'm warning you; if you get any other party I'll kill you !"

"Aye ma'am,"

"Eventually, I've changed my mind. If you do it again, you'll have a really great surprise," She said with a sadistic grin.

They had a shiver. What would be worse than dying by Ooba babasaama's hands?

.

.

"So what will you do, Erza ?" asked a certain brunette.

"About ?"

"You know what I'm talking about. What will you do about the Ice Dragons ?"

"I don't really know... do you wanna go instead of me ?"

"Hell no ! I know exactly what kind of man they are !"

"Who are you talking about ?" Juvia appeared from nowhere.

Erza and Cana jumped.

"A man I met in a bar,"

"But Cana, you're not allowed in a bar anymore" (long story, Cana had won a drinking contest against a man who was around forty years old, but it had been found that he was the owner of most of the bars of the surroundings, and he was really resentful, so he put her in the black list).

"I said in ? I meant in front of" The lie was obvious, but Cana was so relaxed that it could be true.

"Well, we should go in class," suggested Erza, preventing any objections from Juvia.

When they entered the classroom, Erza spotted Mirajane and went toward her.

"Hi Mira,"

"Hello Erza," she greeted her with her regular smile.

"Can I back home with you after school ?"

"Sure,"

When the day ended, Erza joined Mira and Levy. In their way, Mira finally spoke.

"So Erza, what did you want to ask me ?"

"Can't I simply walk with you ?"

"Yes, of course, I enjoy when we back home together, but since the two last months, you go to high school and back home with Jellal; so why today ?"

"Well, I just wanted to know if you would like to meet the Ice Dragons instead of me,"

"Hm... I'm not a big fan like Lucy and Juvia but if you're not interested in, why not ?"

"Cool !"

"When is it ?"

"Saturday"

"_This_ Saturday ?"

"Yes,"

"Oh... Sorry but I can't. Elfman moves to Crocus and I have to help him,"

"Don't worry, Mira, then, I'll go. I just asked in case you were interested," Erza smiled at her.

.

.

The week quickly passed and it was already Friday. Erza and Levy went out of the student council and went back home.

"So the reason why the last week meeting had been postponed is the school festival !"

"Yeah, it will be great. Master told this one had to be amazing because it's the fiftieth anniversary of Fairy Academy,"

Erza and Levy were really excited about the festival. Usually, it was monstrous. Fairy high was known for it, and many people went from outside. It went for three days and united all Fairy Academy, including Fairy High, Fairy elementary, Fairy junior high, and Fairy university. In fact, Fairy Academy would be known even if there wasn't the festival, because of the really huge campus and its reputation. The teachers were the most competent and concerning the students, they had to be registered since the elementary school or to success the achievement test (unless you were really really really powerful or famous). So yes, the Academy was known for its reputation, but its festival was so exceptional that it was one of the main reasons for what a student would be registered here. The head of the academy, Mavis Vermillon, loved festivals so much when she went to school that she had decided to make it the event the most incredible of the year (Christmas and New year could hold a candle to it).

Every class and every club had to manage a stand or an attraction, and since Erza was at once the president of the student council, a member of the drama club but also the kendo club, she really would have a lot of work. Even if there were five other presidents to cover the event, each year was harder than the previous, not counting that two of the university's presidents were totally jerks. There were three president in the student council in Fairy University, because of the huge campus. Three, because if there were only two, it would be difficult to decide between the two in case of disagreement (and three was not in the way). Nevertheless, the student council's president of the elementary school and the middle school, but also the other one from Fairy university were really adorable. The two jerks were Laxus Dreyar, the Fairy High's principal's grandson, and Jenny Realight ****(I have nothing against them, but the image suits them)****, but it seemed that Laxus behave like that only in her presence... he really didn't like her. The problem was that when Erza met him, it was in a presidents meeting, so there was also Jenny. Consequently, Erza considered him as a simple jerk. Concerning Jenny, she was a famous model (that's why she had been accepted in spite of her QI), so many boys voted for her as a president, and as a famous model in ascent, she was a perfect bitch. The last president of this student council was Lyon Vastia. He was discreet and really smart. That was the first year Erza would work with him for the festival, because he was a freshman, but she had already met him during presidents' meeting in this year. Finally, the two last presidents were Wendy Marvel, from the middle school, and Asuka Connell from the elementary school. The meetings were really loud because of Laxus and Jenny. Actually, if you want an overview, it's like this :

"You stupid jerk ! It's not a way to speak to a lady !"

"You ? A lady ? Let me laugh ! What lady dresses like a bitch ?"

"What did you say ?! Do you even hear something with your headphones ?"

"Unfortunately it's not enough to cover your fucking voice !"

"How dare you ?!" and then, Jenny is strangling Laxus.

Meanwhile, Lyon sighs and look at the window and Wendy is caring Asuka like a big sister, until Erza acts. And this, it's a normal meeting between the six of them. Fortunately, there are only three meetings, but it's without talking into account the meetings concerning the festival... and this year, there would have more meeting because of the anniversary, in order to have an amazing festival, and also because this one would go on an entire week, for the same reasons.

Erza was thinking about the huge work she would have, when Levy made her come around.

"So you'll meet the Ice Dragons tomorrow ! You're really lucky, you know. You're one in thousands of people (girls) who'll meet them,"

"It still is time for you, you know,"

"No it's okay Erza, I would like, but I'm too shy for this. Besides, It would be a good thing for you, you don't go out enough,"

"Yeah you're right. I'll tell you how it will have gone,"

"Sure. Have fun,"

.

.

Erza woke up and yawned. She ate her breakfast and went to her bathroom. She dressed up with her new dress when the phone rang. Erza's mom answered and seconds later, she knocked at her door, phone in hand.

"It's Lucy," she whispered to her daughter.

Erza took the phone while nodding in a thanks to her mother.

"Hello Lucy,"

"Hi Erza, I'm to go shopping this afternoon. You in ?"

"I'm sorry Lucy, but I can't,"

"Already have a plan ?"

"Sort of,"

"With Jellal ?" she implyed with a teasing voice (Erza would have sworn that her friend was smirking).

"Nope, family,"

"Oh what a pity, another time then,"

"Yeah, another time,"

Erza felt guilty. She didn't like lying to her friends.

She did her homework and all stuff of president of student council until her mom called her for lunch. Two hours and she would meet the so famous boy band.

.

.

"So... you are..." They didn't know her name/ pseudo and they realised it only now, so they didn't know how to refer to her.

"… the winner ?"

"Yeah, I'm Titania, or at least, Erza Scarlet,"

__'She doesn't seem to be a crazy fangirl,'__

__'Whoa, she's a looker !'__

__'Please skip the time,'__

__'No, it's impossible !'__

__'Whoa, her hair is like a red hot chilli pepper, it makes me hungry,'__

****Let you guess who think what ;)****

Even if they didn't need to, they introduced themselves (out of politness and to make conversation).

"Nice to meet you Erza, I'm Loke,"

"I'm Sting, the leader,"

"Gajeel,"

"Hi Erza, I'm Natsu,"

"..."

All eyes were on Gray.

"I'm Gray,"

"Well, let's perform for our guest,"

"What do you want we to sing ?" asked Natsu.

They all looked at her. They thought she would scream, jump everywhere or faint, but not blush and look at her feet.

"Hm... well... anything you want will be okay, I guess,"

__'So cute !'__they all tought (even Gajeel).

Then, they performed. She was smiling and seemed to enjoy, but not like a crazy fan. Besides, she seemed to discover each song they performed.

"Erza, are you okay ?" asked Loke with a worried look.

"Yeah, I'm right,"

"Are you sure ?" he asked, suspicious.

"Yeah, you don't react like the way you acted when they told you you had won,"

Her eyes widened when she looked at Natsu.

"Did you hear me ?"

"Yeah, but only me, and when I heard your phone falling, I thought you fainted,"

Her eyes widened more (if it was possible)

"So you too, you though it,"

"What ? That wasn't the case ?"

"Well... not really..."

"What happened ?" asked Loke.

She hesitated and took a breath.

"The truth is, I'm not really fan of you,"

They froze. Seeing that, she quickly corrected herself.

"Oh no, it's not like that, I didn't mean 'I'm not a fan of yours, I don't like you', but 'I'm not a__true__fan', because, actually I don't really know you. I mean, I just know you from my friends but that's all. I don't even know your full names, and this performance you have just done, that was the first time I heard you..."

"Oh..."

"Great ! We have one hour of meeting with a chick who doesn't even know us !" grumbled Gajeel.

The other boys glared at him.

"I'm really sorry,"

There was a silence. A very long and awkward silence. Then, Loke spoke.

"Then, why did you came ?"

She took an other breath.

"Well, I've two friends who are really fan of you, to such an extent that if I wanted to give the invitation, they would fight each other. I couldn't choose between the two, but I couldn't stand you up. After all, you must be busy. So I came. I wanted to listen some of your songs before today, to act like a fan, but I didn't really have the time to do so because of the student council..."

"Well... that makes sense," Loke smiled at her "Anyway, thank you for not having stood us up,"

"But, in that case, why did you take part of the event ?" Asked Sting.

Erza blushed and said with a guilty smile "I wanted the second price. It was one year of cakes," Loke chuckled.

"Wow, so we lost against a montain of cheesecakes," They all laughted.

"Then, what do you think about knowing each other ? I'm sure you'll be a crazy fangirl of us," suggested Sting.

* * *

**That was the second chapter ! Hope you liked it :) **

**Unfortunately the next chapter will be in two weeks (that's why this chapter is longer than the first), but after, I'll try to update frequently !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey friendly readers ! I have just noticed that the title of my fanfic is Famous Chi_lh_ood Friends... Yeah, after three chapters... **

**Thank you psychoticFreak 8080 for your advice. I knew in english it was with double quotes '' '' But I thought my English teacher only wanted to piss me off... - - ' seems it wasn't the case... **

**If there is anything wrong, tell me ;) But now I have my super β reader, so it would be better (or at least, less bad). **

**Oh and it's official, it's also a Lyvia, NaLu and Gale story ! Although it's slight, but you'll have to wait some chapters... **

**By the way, I changed something in the previous chapter. Erza's club is kendo instead of fencing (I hesitated for a long time but I think it sounds better... especially for the rest of the fiction).**

**Well, I let you read the chapter, and hope you'll enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapter 3 :**

**Gray's POV**

We are in our studio, waiting for the winner, Titan or Tintin or whatever. It's not like I enjoy these kind of things, if it was up to me, Ice Dragons wouldn't do all this fan service.

'' Put on a shirt you pervert ! Do you wanna scare her ?! ''

'' What did you say, you shitty pink ?! ''

Natsu looks daggers at me and we start to fight.

'' Gray, Natsu's right. If you don't wear a shirt, she will probably pounce on you, even if you're not built as well as me ''

I glare at Sting. But he's right, according to Natsu, she is a crazy fangirl, so I should put on a shirt, even if I have no idea where (and when) I could have left it.

'' Here '' my shirt is handed toward me and I take it.

'' Thanks Loke ''

'' So, what do you think she looks like ? '' Asks Loke to all of us.

'' Dunno, and I don't care. If she's a crazy fan, I'll leave her to you ''

'' Gajeel... she's not an object... ''

'' Says the playboy who runs after all the girls... ''

'' Hey ! I'm a gentleman ! ''

'' Yeah, yeah, but you're also a womanizer ''

'' Well... that's true '' Loke admits ''I just love all the girls in the world''

We all roll our eyes. Loke had always been like this and it will never change... otherwise, he wouldn't be Loke.

'' Anyway, why should we do this ? '' I ask

'' To preserve our fans ''

'' We have enough of them, it's not a big deal if we lose some of them ''

'' Don't say that ! It could bring misfortune ! What would you do if we lose all our fans ? There wouldn't be Ice Dragons anymore... ''

I roll my eyes and ask '' When does she arrive ? ''

'' In... '' Loke is cut off when the door opens.

Our lovely manager is standing in the door frame, she looks at us and says '' Brats, stand up or I'll make you spin ! ''

We execute her order. Ooba Babasaama moves a little, letting the person behind her enter the room.

'' Come in, and don't trust them, they are damn brats '' then she leaves. How are we supposed to preserve our fans with that ?!

The girl should have the same age than us. She has long scarlet hair and is... really beautiful. I'm not like Loke, but I can say when a girl is beautiful, and her... she's just perfect. Her chocolate eyes, her mouth, not forgetting her breas- well, you can imagine how gorgeous she is.

But her hair is really something. It's like _her's_. Wait ! My eyes widen. She really looks like _her_ ! Even if we were young, I could recognise her among thousands of people.

She seems uneasy. Who wouldn't ? We're all staring at her and we are her favourite boysband.

'' So...you're... the winner ? '' I hear Loke

'' Yeah, I'm Titania, or at least, Erza Scarlet ''

I feel that my eyes are on the point of falling from their sockets.

No, it's impossible ! She really is my Erza ? By MY Erza I mean the Erza I know, don't imagine something wrong, you cheeky reader !

I have the impression that my heart is running a marathon. Yeah, no doubt, her hair, her eyes, her name, and above all, her nickname _''Titania''_. I was the one who gave her this name, and after, only two people knew it, if I remember well.

I feel a gaze. I lift my head and see all eyes on me. Why is everybody staring at me ? I glimpse Loke sighing while Natsu gives me a weird look, and gives me a head signal. Damn it ! I was lost in my thoughts. I attempt something.

'' I'm Gray ? ''

The guys let a sigh of relief. Great, I was right, they were introducing themselves.

I hear Erza answering Natsu's question but I don't know what he had asked.

'' Hm... well... anything you want will be okay, I guess ''

So cute ! I'm staring at her when Natsu tells me :

'' Oi ice stripper, move ! ''

'' What did you say ?! ''

'' Hey guys ! We have a guest ! ''

Erza is looking at us. Then, we're staring into each other's eyes when Gajeel says :

'' So Gray, it's for today or tomorrow ? ''

'' Yeah, stop checking our guest out! ''

I can feel my face become redder and quickly turn my head '' yeah yeah okay ! ''

I take my guitar and we start to perform. When we finish after some songs, Erza smiles at us. But there is definitively something wrong. In the beginning, we thought she was shy, but now that we have performed, she should be more sure of herself. Did she recognise me ? Did she remember me ? Loke asks :

'' Erza, are you okay ? ''

'' Yeah, I'm right ''

'' Are you sure ? ''

'' Yeah, you don't react like the way you acted when they told you that you won ''

We all look at her. She's surprised.

'' You heard me ? ''

'' Yeah, but only me, and when I heard your phone fall, I thought you fainted ''

She seems disturbed.

'' So you too, you though it ''

'' What ? That wasn't the case ? '' asks Loke

'' Well... not really... ''

When she tells us she's not really a fan, we freeze. My heart skips a beat. So she really doesn't like what I do. I mean what we do... So it's not because she has recognised me...

But then, she corrects herself and explains she doesn't really know Ice Dragons, but from her friends.

That's a shock. We don't know what to say, apart from '' Oh... '' and we hear Gajeel grumbling.

Afterward, she explains why she came and didn't give the invitation.

So she's a member of the student council in her school ? I'm not really surprised. She always was reproaching me for my behaviour because I was too childish (which was true) but she always laughed inside, I'm sure of this. She was respected and she was loved by teachers, so it's normal that she's a member of the student council.

When Sting asks her why she has taken part of the event, her answer isn't what we expected (at least, we expected all but that).

'' I wanted the second price. It was one year of cakes ''

Cakes ! Of course ! When we were young, I was always after strawberry cakes. Seems like seasons change, but people don't.

.

.

Erza was lying on her bed, remembering her day. She didn't think she would have to admit that she didn't really know them. Yet she had exercised to act like a fan, having seen Juvia and Lucy in fan mode. She even had tried to squeal with a shrill voice (until she lost her voice), but when she was in front of them, she didn't manage to do anything. She wasn't intimidated or anything – Nobody intimidates Erza – but when it's about performing, and not rehearsing, she loses her composure (and it's the only way for her to lose it). She was also disturbed seeing _him_ closely...

She had learnt a bit about the members of Ice Dragons better, and even if they didn't have that much time, she could learn enough to say that Sting Eucliff, the leader and the main singer, was a pretentious guy who was full of himself. Loke Leo, the pianist** (yeah, because he's a playboy who sings with a sensual voice on the piano)** was a womanizer but also a gentleman. Nevertheless, he was really nice. Natsu Dragneel, the bassist, was simple-minded, but he was really kind. Maybe he was her favourite member. Gajeel Redfox, the drummer, was grumpy and seemed always annoyed. Finally, Gray Silver, the guitarist and second main singer was a stripper (according to Natsu).

They reminded her the seven dwarfs, although there wasn't a playboy, a stripper or a pretentious dwarf, but it would be Sting the egocentric, Loke the playboy, Natsu the simple, a mix for Happy, Dopey and Sleepy (but it's not pejorative), Gajeel the grumpy and Gray the stripper (pervert ?).

Gray... He looked like him so much. Even his name was Gray... But it wasn't him.

The first time Lucy and Juvia showed her a photo of Ice Dragons, her heart jumped up. She really thought he was the Gray she knew, Gray Fullbuster. But when Juvia told her his name was Gray Silver, she was disapointed. Nevertheless, she hoped it was a stage name, but when she asked Juvia, she answered her and said it was his real name, and she was sure of this. Knowing Juvia, she probably spoke the truth. She was a real fan of Ice Dragons and knew everything about them, whether it was concerning their past or their phobias. It was as if she had slipped into their house to... wait, and if she really did it ? No, it was impossible. They were worldwide known afterall, it wouldn't be that easy to approach them. Erza remembered all the security gards at their studio. They were burly and even a mouse wouldn't have been able to slip into the building.

According to Juvia, Gray was the more mysterious member (regarding his past and his family,) even if all their fans knew they knew each other since they were in elementary school. The paparazzi had tried to know more about him via the other members' past, but it would seem that their manager had ensure that no one could nose around their lives. Erza thought back to the short old woman who didn't even trust her protégés. However, she seemed to worry about them greatly.

The fact that Gray's past was a mystery was one of the reasons for which he was idolized. He and Loke were the favourites of the most of their fans, but Sting was also one of them but beeing rather arrogant and pretentious, he had a little less success than the two others. But the fact that nobody knew anything about Gray had inscreased Erza's curiousity. She had thought he was Gray Fullbuster for a long time, but if Juvia said it was his real name, there were no doubt that it was not possible. Moreover, when a celebrity has a stage name, we can tell its real name with a simple click, yet Gray Silver was the only name known, so it wasn't a stage name.

So in the end it wasn't him... When they stared into each other's eyes, she had felt really weird. She thought he had recognised her and he really was Gray Fullbuster, but no, he was only checking her out.

She sighed. ''I wonder how Gray is doing now... I really miss him''

.

.

**Ice Dragons' side**

Erza had just left. Ooba babasaama asked them if everything went well during the meeting and they told her it was great. It had been a while since they had spoken, all of them with a girl as normal people (Ooba babasaama didn't count, besides, she always was threatening them to make them spin, and she was not really a '' girl ''). Of course, it's normal to think that they could talk normally with each others' brothers or sisters, but Gray was the only one who had siblings, so he was also the only one who couldn't have a simple conversation with a girl (except his sister).

She didn't say a lot about herself because they were supposed to talk about them, in order to know them better. But now, he knew that she was the student council's president and that she still lived in Magnolia. Moreover, with all he saw, she was still the same. She didn't change at all and he knew that she would always be the Erza he knew. The Erza he loved. He came around when he heard Loke's voice.

'' Whoa, she was really sweet, ''

'' Yeah, I liked her, '' said Natsu.

'' In the end, she wasn't a crazy fangirl, ''

'' Yeah, even if she wasn't a fan at all, ''

'' I didn't expected that she didn't know us, '' said Sting '' I mean, even me ! Yeah she knew my name, but why in the world is Gray the only one she knew the full name of ? ''

'' Yeah that's unfair ! A looker like her, focusing on Gray ! ''

'' Oi Gray ! What's happening ? You lost your tongue ? ''

'' Yeah, you didn't say a word when she was here, except when you replied to me, ''

'' Oh I see, you had a crush ! It's true that she's totally your type, ''

'' Yeah, he was too busy checking her out that he didn't strip, ''

'' Oi bastard ! Don't act as if you didn't hear us ! ''

'' I know her, '' Gray stated.

'' What ?! ''

'' I know her ,''

'' Then, why didn't you say anything ? Is she one of your exes ? If I remember correctly, all of your exes look like her, or at least a little, ''

'' No, she isn't, ''

They all looked at him, waiting for him to explain.

'' She's my childhood friend, ''

'' Really ?! Then, why in the world didn't you say it ? ''

'' Because I think she doesn't remember me, ''

'' I'm not sure about that, she was staring at you the whole the time, ''

'' Yeah, but it's propably because he was staring at her from the start... ''

'' Good point, ''

'' Anyway, she couldn't know who you are, because you're name is fake and everyone thinks that it's you're real name, ''

'' Yeah, for your private life and your family. It's great regarding the fans and paparazzi but when it's about old friends... ''

'' Yeah, that's why I didn't change my name ! '' exclaimed Natsu.

'' Liar ! It was because you didn't find one good enough for you, '' Natsu pouted.

'' But sometimes, I wish I had a false name like you Gray. My mom cried all the time because of the paparazzi ,'' said Loke.

'' But, why I am the only one who chose a fake name ? ''

'' Because we though to be a celebrity would be cool, '' they said in chorus.

'' But now we regret it, ''

'' So do I. Erza will never know who I am... ''

.

.

'' Erza ''

Erza turned around and saw Lucy running toward her.

'' Yes Lucy ? ''

'' You remember when you promised me you would come with me to Ice Dragons' concert ? ''

'' Yeah, '' Erza was suspicious.

'' Saturday, ''

'' What, ''saturday'' ? '' Erza asked, but she already knew the answer.

'' You'll come with us, ''

'' What ?! ''

'' You promised, ''

Erza grumbled while Cana laughed at her.

'' You too Cana, '' She suddenly stopped laughing.

'' What ? ''

'' You heard me well, ''

'' But I didn't promise anything, ''

'' Huh ? Really ? What about the other time, when Mira, Erza and you told me you didn't understand why Juvia and I were so fan of Ice Dragons ? ''

'' Hm... I guess I remember... ''

'' Yeah, and you told me you would like to see them on stage one time, ''

'' It was sarcastic ! ''

'' Perhaps, but you made a promise, ''

'' It's not really a promise, ''

'' I also said for their next concert the five of us should go, and you yelled ''Sure ! That would be fun'', ''

'' Like I said, it was sarcastic. It would be fun to see thoses crazy girls squealing and trying to snatch their shirt, ''

'' Cana, I think you should give up. It's Lucy and we're talking about Ice Dragons after all. You can't win when it comes to the two, '' advised Erza.

Cana pouted '' Yeah you're right, '' Lucy squealed and hugged them.

'' But I don't think there are any places left for the concert, since it's in few days, and I don't want to spend all my money just for this stupid boysband, ''

'' Yeah, Cana's right, buying a ticket last minute is really expansive, ''

'' Don't worry about it. I already have five places, '' Lucy grinned.

Erza sighed. Sometimes they forget Lucy is a rich heiress. Moreover, her father had many contacts so it wasn't surprising she had five tickets.

'' I offered it to Levy but she couldn't come, so it'll be only the five of us, ''

Cana winced and they moved to their class.

.

When Sturday came, the girls went to Lucy's home. She had insisted that they had get ready together. Juvia and Lucy had titivated, in case they would be noticed by the members of the band, among the huge crowd (they could dream), but Erza and Cana were persuaded as they had the intention to slip inside their dressing room sneakily. After several hours, they finally left.

When they arrived to the concert hall, the place was full and it was difficult to move. The fans were already excited and were squealing and jumping everywhere. The girls finally managed to reach the stage and Cana and Erza were already fed up with it.

Juvia and Lucy were unable to stand still and Mira had to hear their scream (plus the ones from the other girls).

After an hour of waiting, the concert finally started. The girls were squealing and some of them managed to take off their bras and throw it on the stage. The members of Ice Dragons didn't react, but they obviously saw it, since one brushed past Sting and Gray. Sting didn't give in but Gray made a face of disgust. Erza and Cana were suffocated, Mirajane was dragged in by Juvia and Lucy in their jumps and no one of the three friends could feel their ears because of the screams.

Finally, the concert had finished. Lucy and Juvia wanted to wait for the members, behind the concert hall. Actually, they wanted to slip into their dressing room but many girls did the same, so they weren't so discreet and were quickly detected. After a moment, they really went behind the concert hall to find Cana, Mira and Erza who were waiting for them because they didn't want to follow them in the dressing room. When they were all there, Cana and Erza decided to move to the car. Besides, they knew the boys wouln't leave by the door where there were all those girls.

They were on their way, trying to recover their senses. _ALL_ their senses, except the taste, because they didn't feel their feet anymore and they were packed thightly during hours, they had received many thumps from the fans who were jumping everywhere, in the nose, they had also inhaled smoke of ambiance (and also got it in their eyes which were dried now) and the hair of the fans entered their eyes and most of all, they were unable to hear anything for a few minutes. They really thought they became deaf (and dead).

'' I will never go to a concert of a boys band ever again ! '' yelled Cana (because she didn't really heard anything).

'' So am I ! I didn't even heard them because of those crazy girls, ''

They were complaining when they heard Erza's name. They turned around and saw a familiar figure.

'' Jellal ? ''

'' Hey Erza, Cana, I didn't expect to see you there, ''

'' We wouldn't have either, ''

Jellal was going to tell something when Cana's phone rang. She picked up it and said '' What Mira ? '' Mira told her something and she nodded, then, she groaned and winced. '' Okay, I'm coming, '' and she hung up.

'' Is everything okay ? '' Erza asked.

'' Mira can't do it anymore, so she asked us if we could pick her up, because it would be difficult for her to move alone, ''

'' Okay so... ''

Cana cut her off '' No need to come, I can handle it,''

'' But you're a girl, alone, in the night, ''

'' Don't worry, Mira is not that far away, ''

'' But... ''

'' It's okay, '' and she started to leave before Erza could protest. She smirked. She didn't expect Jellal to be there, but now, she had a chance to leave the two of them alone, to get into another fight other than school or neighbour talk.

'' So, you were in Ice Dragons' concert ? '' asked Jellal with a questioning look.

'' Yeah, Lucy and Juvia dragged us here. And you ? ''

'' Well, I had to drive Wendy and her friends to the concert because I promised her a while ago, ''

Erza looked at him, surprised and smiled.

'' Well, I didn't know you were an attentive big brother, ''

'' You thought I was a horrible brother who always teases her little sister ? ''

'' Well, yes, '' she chuckled.

'' You were right, minus the ''horrible'', I love my sister so it's normal to tease her, ''

'' Yeah, I woul like to have a brother... ''

Suddenly, Erza heard her name. Again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi my sweet readers ! **

**Here is the fourth chapter :D**

* * *

**Chapter 4 :**

**With Ice Dragons**

'' Aaaaah it's over ! ''

'' Yeah, this time, there were more bras than the last concerts ''

'' Don't even talk about it ! A bra brushed past me, I really thought I would get it in my face '' grumbled Gray.

'' And we thought Erza was a crazy fan, ''

'' Yeah, she's got nothing to do with those girls, ''

'' Hey guys, where's the car ? '' asked Gajeel

'' Well... it should be here, ''

'' But it's not, ''

'' There aren't any cars in the area... don't tell me they forgot to bring us a car ? ''

'' Well, that's what it seems to be, ''

'' So, what do we do ? ''

'' Hey guys, isn't it Erza ? '' Natsu pointed three figures.

'' Yeah you're right Natsu, '' confirmed Loke. They saw one of the figures leave. It was a brown haired girl, wearing a bikini top.

'' At least, she's not one of the girls who had thrown her bra, ''

They looked at the two figures remaining. It was Erza and a handsome boy.

Gray glared at him. He saw Erza laugh and his heart tightened.

'' Shall we go towards her ? '' asked Natsu, and without giving them time to answer, he ran toward her, calling her name and waving at her.

'' Erza ! ''

She looked at the pink haired boy. For the second time that evening, she was surprised to see someone she hadn't expected.

'' Natsu ? What are you doing here ? Shouldn't you be in a car, leaving without being seen ? ''

'' Yeah, but we have a problem with our car, '' he was panting, his hands on his laps.

The other members joined them, but Gray was behind, out of Erza's view.

'' Hi my sweet Erza, '' said Loke with a seductive voice.

'' Yo ! '' said Gajeel and Sting.

Erza gave them a beautiful smile in response. They were looking at the man next to her, then, she introduced him.

'' Guys, this is Jellal Fernandes, a friend of mine, '' Jellal nodded in greeting and they did the same.

'' So what's the problem with your car ? '' She asked.

'' We don't know where it is, ''

'' Yeah, Ooba babasaama told us the car was already here, ''

'' Did you call her ? ''

'' No, she probably switched off her phone, she usually does after a concert, to enjoy the silence, ''

'' What about calling a taxi ? '' asked Gajeel '' My cell phone doesn't work anymore, does yours ? ''

'' Flat battery, '' said Gray and Loke in chorus.

'' Mine is full, but I lost it, ''

'' How could you know if it's full if you've lost it Natsu ? ''

'' I can feel it, '' They sighed.

'' So we leave it to you, Sting, ''

'' I don't have any call credit left, ''

'' What ? You don't have any call credit left ?! Nobody has a blocked package anymore ! ''

'' But didn't you have an unlimitted package ? ''

'' My parents ! On the supposed grounds that I would have gotten a big head, they have swapped my mobile for this phone box, in addition to the contract ! I'm sure Ooba babasaama is behind that, ''

'' Yeah, looks like her, ''

'' Take mine, '' Erza offered, handing her mobile to them.

'' Well, thank you Erza, '' Gray took it and started to dial a telephone number.

While he was speaking on the phone, some femal voices made themselves heard.

'' I told you they wouln't be there ! ''

'' Juvia is upset. Juvia was sure that they would leave by this way, ''

'' Like all those girls... ''

'' I was pretty sure that they would sign autographs, ''

The boys froze. In the end, they would be pounced on.

'' Oi Erza ! ''

Erza turned around to face her friends. They ran toward her and Lucy said, '' You were right Erza, they weren't over there. All the girls still waiting but I'm really tired and... ''

She suddenly noticed the people who were there. Her eyes widened.

'' OH MY GOD ! Oh my god Oh my god Oh my god Oh my god Oh my god Oh my gooooooooood ! '' She squealed, which then made Juvia look at the unknown figures, and she had the same reaction than Lucy and they squealed and jumped everywhere.

'' JUVIA, LUCY, CALM DOWN! '' Erza yelled.

But even if both of them were usually frightened by Erza, there wasn't any reaction.

'' Wow, I never saw them like this. They get on my nerves when they talk about Ice Dragons, but it's nothing compared to that. '' stated Cana.

'' To think that even Erza can't stop them... ''

Then, footsteps made themselves heard, followed by shouts. The floor started to tremble, and they could see many girls running toward them. Juvia and Lucy stopped immediatly and realised what they did (or that was what Erza tought, because actually, they realised that they couldn't have Ice Dragons for themselves). The boys didn't move, fear etched on their faces. They gulped.

'' You should go '' Erza adviced them. Then, they managed to move and ran away.

.

.

**In the taxi**

'' You still love her, '' said Loke to Gray.

'' What ? I don't know what you're talking about, ''

'' Come on Gray ! It's pretty obvious. There's no need to be Sherlock to figure it out,''

'' Yeah, even Natsu noticed, '' replied Sting.

'' What does that mean ?! '' they ignored Natsu.

'' First, I never said I loved her, secondly, you're wrong, ''

'' Really ? Then, what was that gaze you threw me when I said ''My sweet Erza'' ? ''

'' And you were staring at her... again ! ''

'' How could you know that ? I was behind all of you, ''

'' Because we felt two auras. One with love, the other was the one of a killer, and I don't think you were looking at that guy with love, ''

Was it so obvious ? If they saw it, anyone could. Or, was it because they knew about their relationship ? Anyway, he couldn't lie to them, they knew him like a brother and they could read him like an open book.

'' The truth is... I always loved her '' he admitted.

'' How cheesy, ''

Loke and Natsu glared at Gajeel.

'' I know, but when I'm with her or think about her, I'm a real idiot. I don't know what to do or what to say. Even when we were young, I didn't know what to do when her father was dead. I always lost my composure, much more when she was crying, ''

'' Wow... I never thought our Gray was so romantic, ''

'' In the end, he's not a heartless man, ''

'' What's that supposed to mean ?! '' They all laughed at Gray.

'' Then, what do you think about going to Quatro Cerberus' party ? '' Offered Gajeel.

'' After four hours of concert ? Aren't you tired ? '' asked Gray.

'' Never to party ! ''

'' Ooba babasaama will kill us, ''

'' Never mind ! It's totally her fault if we are squished in a taxi, ''

'' Besides, it's in order to lift your spirit, ''

'' I don't know... ''

'' Come on Gray ! We're all in, so, you too, ''

Gray groaned. '' Okay, ''

And they went to Quatro Cerberus' party without thinking of their manager. They should have worry about her...

.

.

'' Those damn brats... THEY'LL HEAR ME ! ''

Ooba Babasaama was at the entrance of the members of ID's house, her bag on the floor. She had let it fall when she saw the mess (she was in the entrance but she didn't need to go further). She also had a magazine in her hand and it was one of the reasons why she was yelling.

Then, she walked to the garden, took a hosepipe and went where the boys were, that is to say in the living room, slumped on the couches or on the floor. She turned on the tap and watered them.

'' What's happening ? ''

'' Is it the war ? ''

'' Who's pissing on me ?! ''

And then, they saw the old woman. They were sweating.

'' Oo... Ooba babasaama ? ''

'' You little stupid careless brats ! You did it again ! I thought I was clear last time ! '' Then she threw the magazine. Their eyes widened. On the cover, there was Lamy **(sorry if you don't follow the manga)**, on Gray's shoulders, taking Natsu by his shoulder, who was on Gajeel's shoulders **(many shoulders in one sentence)**. They didn't remember last evening, and much less this moment. Besides, Lamy was a crazy girl who was always in search of handsome boys, always saying '' You're not cute, '' '' Where are the beautiful boys ? '' '' Gray-chan, Sting-chan, Loke-chan, I'm all yours '' '' THIS GIRL AND HER DAMN BEAUTIFUL FACE ! '' and all... so they would have been really drunk to let her approch them, even more, support her. They gulped. Was it the only thing they had done ?

'' Please don't kill us, ''

'' It's tempting, '' They were sweating even more.

'' But I won't, '' they were more at ease by hearing that.

'' Instead, you'll come with me, ''

_'What's to become of us ?'_

While they were in the car, Ooba babasaama called someone **(don't call when you're driving guys !)**. They didn't say anything, for fear of having their guts torn, but they exchanged questioning looks. Finally, they stopped. They were in front of a big house (huge would be more appropriate). They got out of the car and were greeted by a... man ?

'' Brats, I introduce you to Bob. He is the famous choreographer Bobby Blue, and a friend of mine, ''

They nodded at him in greeting._ 'So it's a man,'_

'' You'll stay in his second home for a while and everyday, you'll have dance lessons with him. ''

'' What ?! '' _'So this is the punishment... does not sound so terrible,'_

Ooba babasaama smirked when she saw the relief on their face. _'If you think you'll get off lightly,'_

'' I leave them to you Bob, ''

'' Don't worry, I'll take care of these handsome barley sugars, '' Bob said, joining his hands near to his head with a very shrill voice.

They shivered. They finally understood. Spending all their time with him near them...

Ooba babasaama turned around and faced them. She told them, in such a way as to they would be the only ones who could hear her.

'' I give you the choice, either you live with him, sleep with him, eat with him and spend ALL your time with him, or you only spend dances lessons with him, but you would have to go to school, because it seems that skipping it is not good. You woud never grow up, '' She emphasised on the ''sleep'' and ''all''.

They looked at each other. They all nodded in agreement.

'' Second option, ''

_._

_._

**Gray's POV :**

'' Men ! It's so unfair ! '' Nastu laments.

'' Yeah, this guy sends shivers down my spine, '' states Gajeel, shivering.

'' At least, we don't have to spend all the time with him, ''

'' I don't wanna imagine what he will do to us... If we had choosen the first option, he would live with us in his home... I was frozen when Ooba babasaama said ''sleep with you'', '' I say.

'' So was I, '' they all say in chorus.

'' So, when are we going to high school ? ''

'' Next week, the principal is a friend of Ooba babasaama and... _Bob _'' Sting sates, shivering when he says ''Bob''.

'' She said we'll be in the same class, even if it would be a supernumemary class, because five new boys in one class... ''

'' What was she meaning when she said _'' that way, you would disturb only one class with your presence, and secondarily, you could have the same schedule'' _? ''

'' Well, if we have the same schedule, it's easier for the band and our practices... '' Loke's face darkens '' … and Bob's lessons, ''

'' But when she said _''disturb only one class''_ ? ''

'' She would probably mean that if we're in class, girls would focus on us, but if we are dispatched, like one for each class, we would disturb five classes... ''

Suddenly, a phone rings. We all are looking at each other, because it isn't one of our phones.

'' Gray, I think it's coming from your pants... Hey put on your pants ! ''

I suddenly notice that Natsu is right, it's my pants which are ringing... my pants which aren't on me.

I run toward it and rummage through my pockets. I take out a phone which isn't mine. It's a red mobile, but it's pretty familiar...

'' Damn it ! It's Erza's phone ! ''

'' What ?! Why ? ''

The bell stopped.

'' Do you remember when our fans were running toward us ? '' I ask.

'' Yeah, ''

'' I was calling for a taxi, so when we had to run away, I ran with her phone, ''

'' Good for you Gray ! You have a chance to see her again ! ''

'' What should I do ? ''

'' Call the last number, ''

I execute what Loke said to me and I put the phone on loud speaker.

_'' Hello honney, ''_ says a sweet voice on the other end.

'' Hm... sorry but it's not Erza, '' I say hesitant.

_'' ... ''_

'' Erza lent me her mobile but I didn't have the occasion to give it back to her, so could you tell her when you see her please ? ''

_'' Sure, actually, I'm her mom, I'll tell her, ''_

The boys are staring at me. Loke makes me a sign to say _''come on, offer to bring it back to her in person,''_

'' The thing is, I'm a member of Ice Dragons, so I can't give it back to her like this, it's better for me to bring it back to her... at home ? ''

_'' Sure, I'll send you the address, ''_

And she hangs up. I can't believe it. Erza's mom sends her address to a stranger.

'' She's unconcerned... '' I say.

'' It's probably because you're a member of Ice Dragons. What could a celebrity do with her address ? ''

'' Yeah, but I could have lied, ''

'' She's unconcerned, '' They say in agreement.

A little bell is heard, saying that Erza's phone has a text. So her mom is really unconcerned...

'' By the way Gray... PUT ON YOUR DAMN PANTS ! ''

.

.

**Normal POV**

It was around 4:00 pm when Gray arrived at Erza's home. It hadn't changed. He looked at the opposite house. His house. No, it wasn't his house anymore for eleven years, even if it was the only place where he really felt at home. He liked the house where he lived after leaving but it wasn't the same. After living in thathouse, any place could be more welcoming. Because there wasn't_ that_ house on the other side of the street, and because there weren't any of its occupants.

He was in the landing for a while and for whatever reason, he started to become stressed. He had performed on stage in front of thousands of fans for two years, and it had been a while since he had been stressed. So why now ? He rang the door bell and waited for a few seconds before he heard a noise in the house. The door opened and gave way to a beautiful woman with long scarlet hair. She was exactly like Erza, but older. Erza's mom. When he was young, he thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life, and even after those years, he thought it. Apart from Erza.

Erza's mom made him come around. Her eyes widened.

'' Gray ?! '' She suddenly hugged him.

'' I'm so glad to see you again ! You don't know how sad Erza was when you left ! ''

He was immobile, not knowing what to say or do.

'' So you're back ? '' She asked him, grinning.

He recovered his speech.

'' Well, no, or yes, I don't know, ''

She looked at him, confused.

'' I'm the one who called you this morning, ''

'' You're a member of Ice Dragons ? ''

'' Yes, ''

'' But Erza didn't tell me she saw you at the meeting... ''

So she really didn't remember him...

'' Unfortunately Erza's not home. She called me from Lucy's home because she slept over there after the concert. She told me she would go home in the evening, but I didn't have the time to tell her you were coming to bring her phone back... Wanna wait for her ? '' she asked him.

'' I'm really sorry but I have to go, but thanks though, '' he was going to leave when he thought of something.

'' Oh and please, don't tell her it was me, ''

'' Why ? '' she was confused

'' She doesn't know that I'm Gray Fullbuster, only Gray Silver, ''

'' Then, why didn't you tell her ? ''

'' I think she doesn't remember me, ''

'' I'm sure it's not like this, she doesn't say it but I'm sure she misses you a lot, ''

Erza's mom was sure of this, but she couldn't deny that her daughter didn't talk about him for years. Even if there always was a photo of them, as kids, in Erza's room, she could have forgotten about the picture and about him.

She really liked Gray because he was kind and he made Erza happy before he left, but she couldn't lie to him, saying her daughter was always talking about him.

She saw the sadness, but also the seriousness in his eyes. She sighed.

''I promise you, if it's what you want. But I'm sure you're wrong,''

He smiled at her slightly and left.

* * *

**When I write my fanfiction, I have the impression that it's sappy, mushy or whatever (especially for the next chapters), but I hope it will not stop you to read it... **

**In the next chapter, Ice Dragons are going to Fairy High !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys ! From this chapter, there will be more descriptions, or, at least, less links without transition. I like writing the dialogues because I imagine the characters reacting as they really would react, so I laugh alone, but I think it seems botched to string the lines together. As a result, I have more descriptions than the first chapters (but I didn't change anything for the dialogues). It's also because I don't have the same writing methods at all. The style wouldn't change a lot, but contrary to the previous chapters which I directly wrote in English (so I used simple sentences and not certainly well-written, or, rather, a****word-for-word translation), now, I write in French first and then, translate. It takes a lot of time, (so don't be mad with me if I take a few days to updtate), but I want the best for my readers ;)**

**Grayza forever and Grayza fan, you win, I replace Hibiki with Jellal, because you seem to be as fan of Grayza as me (by the way, I love your names ;) ), but don't expect a lot of Jellal's moments, because I don't like when he is the bad guy... So he is a minor character (really minor).**

**So, without further delay, let's start the fifth chapter !**

* * *

The car which took them to Fairy High stopped. They got out of the vehicle and saw the immense building which dominated them. Some students were looking at them strangely and were talking to each other. After all, they were wearing sunglasses and hats, in order to pass unnoticed... but it was a total failure, given that they looked shadier than anything else.

They asked a few students where the principal's office was, and unfortunately, some of them reconized them. They had to hurry to find their destination before being swallowed by a sea of students.

When they went into the office in question, they saw a short (very short) old man who greeted them warmly. He introduced himself as the principal, Makarov, but most of the students of the student council called him master. He apologized for the students' attitude and gave them their schedule. They cast a glance at it and Makarov explained briefly the differents functions in the academy. He seemed worried and after a while, he half-opened his office door and asked his secretry ''Bisca, hasn't she arrived yet ?'' She responded by shaking her head. He sighed and faced the members of Ice Dragons ''I'm really sorry, the person who had to show you around hasn't arrived yet...''

They waited for a few minutes but the bell rang. Then, the principal told them they would have to visit later and asked Bisca to escort them to their first lesson.

Once the boy band left, Makarov looked through the window, hands crossed behind his back. He really was worried about _her_.

''It's odd coming from Erza. She, who takes her role as president so to heart...''

On the way to class, the members of Ice Dragons were outraged.

'' I can't believe that the person who was supposed to show us around stood us up !''

''Yeah, keeping us hanging around like that !''

They didn't have time to complain longer because they had reached their destination. They entered into the room and all the heads turned toward them. It took not much more than a second before squeals resounded all around them. 'Here we go'

The teacher, apparently named Macao, told them to take seats at the bottom, on the right, thinking that if the girls couldn't see them, they wouldn't spend all their time admiring them.

The boys executed what their teacher said and sat on their seats. After a few minutes, Gajeel noticed Mirajane, Lucy, Juvia and Cana.

''Hey, aren't they the girls who were with Erza the other time ?''

His friends looked at the girls in question.

''What a coincidence ! We are in the same high school as Erza !'' exclaimed Natsu

''But it would be too good to be true to be in the same class as her...''

''Her friends being in this school doesn't mean she is here too'' replied Gray, even if he had a glimmer of hope (a huge glimmer).

The lesson started and after a few minutes, the door flew open, giving way to a girl with scarlet hair, breathless, hands on her laps. The members of Ice Dragons couldn't see her face, but Gray's heart sped up. When she opened her mouth to apologize to the teacher for their lateness (_their_ latness ?), he felt his heart jumping in his chest. It was her. Macao said it was okay, because it was the first time and because he knew that _they_ should have a good reason to be late. Erza turned toward the class to go to her seat but she didn't see the new heads. When she started to walk, Gray finally noticed the person who was behind her. He had already seen him. It was Jellal something, the one who was with her the evening of the concert. He gritted his teeth and glared at him.

Erza took the seat at the bottom of the classroom, between Jellal and Levy. She quiclky greeted the blue haired girl but didn't notice the members of Ice Dragons who were just on Levy's left, yet. She turned toward Jellal and told him something . Both were laughing, what Gray didn't fail to notice. Just like the teacher.

''If even you, Miss Scarlet, don't listen to my lesson, I'll have a breakdown...''

Erza blushed and apologized. Then, she noticed that actually, nobody seemed to pay attention to the lesson. And that's when she saw that all the girls had their eyes glued to a spot (apart from Cana who was sleeping, Mira who was staring at Freed, who probably was the only one who was listening to the teacher) and that the boys were annoyed. Even Levy wasn't listening ! Then, Erza looked at where the girls were staring. Ice Dragons. Shit ! She had completely forgotten that they went to Fairy High... and moreover, today ! Master would be angry, as she was supposed to greet them and to show them around the high school...

Macao cleared his throat to catch her attention. She turned toward him, but this time to listen to his lesson.

As for Gray, he was shocked. The Erza he knew would never be inattentive. The Erza he knew was always punctual. The Erza he knew never was reprimanded... It was her who did it. And most of all, the Erza he knew would never giggle with a handsome boy (yeah, because even if it was hard to admit it, this guy was handsome).

At the end of the lesson, Erza and her friends went out of the room, chatting. It was hard because of all the girls in their class who went against the current to rush toward the Ice Dragons. Gray could only see his childhood friend leaving, while he was getting bogged down into the crowd of fans. But they also had to go to their next class. The members of Ice Dragons managed to get out the room and, at last, they arrived safe and sound in their sciences lesson.

The boys and the few girls who hadn't pounced on them were already on their seats. The members of the Ice Dragons had to wait for the teacher's instructions, so they were standing at the front. Gray quickly looked for the red head and noticed, to his utter despair, that she was between the same blue haired girl from earlier and THE Jellal. They were the only three who were in triad, the others were in groups of two.

While the students took their seats (or, at least, the girls), the teacher faced them.

''Right, as you missed the beggining of the year – and all of the necessary high school curriculum – I'll separate you lot. It's lucky that you're five people, we'll be an even class now, since Fernandes arrived two months ago, he had to join a group of three.''

Except for Erza, Cana and Levy, all the girls were praying. They wanted to be paired with one of them, apart from Mira who prayed to NOT change her partner **(who was Freed, remember it)**. Erza didn't know if it was a good or a bad thing, if Juvia or Lucy ended up with one of them. Currently, they were next to each other, but do you remember when I said they usually get on well, but when it concerned Ice Dragons, it was hell ? Well, as both of them talked non-stop about them, science lessons were horrible. So, if they ended up paired with them... They would have a heart attack !

The teacher announced the new groups, ignoring the behaviour of the most of the girls.

''Redfox with McGarden, Eucliff with Fernandes, Leo with Heartfilia, Silver with Lockser and Dragneel with Scarlet''

_'WHAT ?!'_ thought Gray. He had secretly hoped that he would be with his childhood friend (and secondarily his love interest).

''McGarden, Fernandes, Heartfilia, Lockser and Scarlet, come toward your partner and change your seats''

Four people stood up and headed for the Ice Dragons. They quickly introduced themselve and each one went to their seat. All, but Gray. Then, they noticed that Juvia had fainted (Gray didn't notice it earlier because he was cursing Natsu). Erza escorted her to the nurse's office after having managed to wake her up.

Gray was sat behind Natsu and was glaring at him. Natsu was sorry for him and amused at the same time. When Erza was back, she sat next to Natsu, smiling at him. Gray should have been the one whom she smiled to. Then, he heard the blond haired girl next to Loke calling her. Erza looked at her friend and listened her.

''Why were you late ? With Jellal, in addition to that'' she asked, her tone insinuating something more sensual.

Erza blushed. She blushed !

The girl who was in front of Erza and who had silver hair and another girl who was in front of the blond haired girl turned around. Gray remembered having seen them the night of the concert.

''Yeah, that's true, why ?'' asked the brown haired girl.

''Cana, I can see well what you're getting at. You too Lucy''

''Yes, but you have to admit that it raises several questions...''

''Not you too, Mira !'' the white haired girl chuckled and Lucy spoke to Mira and Cana.

''She was breathless...''

''Lucy !''/ ''Heartfilia !''yelled Erza and the teacher in unison. Luckily, the teacher didn't notice that Erza had also yelled, because of her voice, which had overlapped hers.

Lucy kept quiet and tried to follow what the teacher was saying, because she could be a monster when she was angry (almost like Erza).

As to Gray, he tried to keep calm, somehow. Lucy quickly gave up on listening to the lesson and threw a look at Erza.

''He had a problem with his car. Apparently, it's due to the other night, when he drove his sister to the concert... Because a certain person set about squealing when she saw the Ice Dragons and had, consequently, spread chaos !'' explained Erza with an accusing tone.

Lucy looked at the ground, red and ashamed. Erza's face softened. ''But in the end, we ran and we arrived barely late, so it doesn't matter.''

Lucy smiled timidly but her smile quickly faded.

''But you hate being late''

''Well, apparently I didn't miss a lot, since Mr Macao didn't even managed to teach us anything,'' Erza said, laughing slightly.

She suddenly turned toward Natsu.

''By the way, I'm really sorry for earlier. I was supposed to show you around and I kept you waiting...''

''No problem, it wasn't your fault and you can show us around later,'' he told her, grinning. She smiled back at him.

.

During the lunch break, Erza showed them around the high school. Her friends went to the cafeteria after she told them she would join them later.

She explained to the members of the Ice Dragons how the clubs functioned, which were communal with Fairy University and Fairy Junior High (the students of Fairy elementary were too young), and if they wanted, they could join the music club, although she doubted that they would have time. She showed them the student council room and informed them that they could use it to think up plans together, write songs... when the room was not in use, because of their busy schedule (with their band stuff). They were grateful of this, because they wouldn't have enough time to handle their two lives. Natsu asked Erza which club she had joined and if she was in the music club (for Gray if he wanted to join, despite the lack of time, in a way to make up for the fact that he was the one who was paired with her in science). She answered him that she was in the kendo club and also the drama club, but despite the fact that she would love to join the music club, she couldn't because of the lack of time. Afterward, she also explained the proceedings of the festival, why it was longer than usual, and that they would have to be careful because of the people from outside, if they didn't want to be followed during the whole duration of the festival.

After more than half an hour, they had gone around the whole campus of Fairy High. Erza took them to the cafeteria and joined her friends. Gray would like to spend more time with her, but he remembered that she had probably forgotten him. They barely had the time to cross the threshold of the cafeteria before a sea of girls overwhelmed them. In the end, they didn't have time (or the occasion) to eat.

.

.

When the day neared an end, the Ice Dragons were washed-up. They had to run everywhere to avoid their fans. They even were reduced to hide into a broom closet.

''Holy shit ! Why in the world aren't I with Erza ? Why is it that hot head who gets to be with her ?'' yelled Gray.

''At least, she's not with this Jellal guy anymore,'' Loke comforted him.

''Yeah, he's with me. But Gray is right, why is Natsu with Erza ?'' Asked Sting.

''I heard the teacher saying that she paired us with others to have someone help us raise our grades, in order to make up for being behind, as we weren't here at the start of the year'' explained Loke.

''I see, so it's not surprising, in the end. Erza is probably the smartest student in Fairy High, and Natsu obviously is the most stupid''

''What did you say ?! Wanna fight, you stripper ?!''

''Oi guys, calm down if you don't wanna be spotted. For the rest of us, I think we have the same level as our patners. Well, except for Gajeel''

''What ?! What makes you think that ?'' exclaimed Gajeel.

''I heard people say that that Levy is also one of the smartest. There is also that guy with green hair, but as none of us is with him, we shouldn't be so hopeless,'' explained Gray.

''And me, I heard that that Jellal wasn't bad neither,'' replied Gajeel.

Gray gritted his teeth as he heard that.

''Hey ! Are you saying that I'm stupid ?!'' exclaimed Sting.

They heard a few voices near to the closet, which made them keep quiet.

''Guys...'' started to say Natsu.

''What ?''

''I just thought about something''

''Really, it would be the first time,'' they said in unison.

''Hey ! I'm serious ! Apparently you forgot about it...''

''What are you talking about ?''

''I think I've understood'' said Loke

Gajeel, Sting and Gray looked at him, taken aback.

''Bob'' Natsu and Loke said in chorus.

They all shivered.

''Shit ! I had forgotten, because of that stuff of partners in science lessons !'' exclaimed Gray. He partially opened the door and saw Erza, getting in Jellal's car. _'I thought he had a problem whith his car !'_ He ground his teeth.

''We should go, if by any chance he gave us overtime for our lateness...'' They felt shivers down their spin.

They hurried back home and quickly changed. They went to the practise room of the house and waited for Bob.

''Ooba Babasaama said if we kept still we could shorten our sentence **(yeah it was like a sentence)**, or, at least, not have dance lessons anymore'' remembered Loke.

''Anyway, why should we have dance lessons ? It's not as if we've ever danced on stage !'' exclaimed Gajeel.

''She said it was beneficial for our music videos''

''Or it's just to torture us...''

Bob finally arrived, wearing legging which fitted his skin closely more than too much. They started with some warm-ups, after which, Bob asked them to form pairs.

''But we're five'' pointed Gray out.

''Don't worry about that my dear, you'll be with me''

Gray gulped. He missed an occasion to just shut up. Then, the others formed pairs and were waiting for Bob's instructions.

''Take the hand of your patner and put the other on his waist.'' He walked the walk as well as talked to talk. Gray felt like vomiting while the others looked at each other weirdly.

_'Tango ?!'_

''Come on sweeties'' They quacked to the nickname.

Gajeel looked at Loke and yelled at him.

''Out of the question that I'm the girl ! I'll be the guy !''

''Are you kidding ? I know how to dance better than you, and I'm the one who would be the most likely to dance with a girl''

''If you're so good, you don't need to learn the steps of the guy !''

They weren't the only two who were arguing.

''I'm the more handsome, therefore, I have to be the guy''

''What ?! What the point of that ?'' Yelled Natsu.

Sting and Natsu began shouting to know who was the better man, while Loke and Gajeel were belting out, in order to know who wouldn't be the girl. As for Gray, he had to dance with Bob...

They suddenly felt a black aura, ready to explode.

_'Could it be...'_

''SHUT THE HELL UP DAMN BRATS !''

''Oo...Ooba... Ooba babasaama...'' they trembled madly. They had the impression that her head was bigger than it usually was. Each one was hanging on to his partner (even Gray).

''I came to see if your first day went off well, but it seems that it's not the problem !'' They were sweating profusely now.

''Bob, show me what they are able to do !''

''But we didn't do anything !'' they exclaimed

''If you were not yelling for a while, you would have had the time to start !''

They executed what she had ordered. Natsu had to turn into the girl, just like Loke.

Their dance didn't look like anything. Absolutely anything. Bob showed them the steps with Gray, but the raven haired boy was far too tensed and moved like a robot (really rusted robot).

After an hour, the lesson finished and their manager left them.

''Man ! I'm dead ! I can't feel my feet anymore... Sting didn't stop stepping on my feet !''

''Hey ! I remind you that you too, you stood on my feet !''

''I can't believe that we'll have to suffer this torture every days...''

* * *

**Well, it's not really long, but I had to cut it at this moment, because of the next chapters...**

**Hope you liked it !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi ! It'll be my favourite part soon (the festival), but for now, Gray starts to suffer a little (niark niark !) But only a little, he will suffer more during the festival, but not in the same way than in this chapter. Maybe is it for that that the festival is my favourite part... Well, I'll just shut up and not spoil it ! **

**By the way, thank you so much Grayza fan ! :D **

**Now, let's start the sixth chapter !**

* * *

Next Saturday, Erza prepared her stuff to go to Ice Dragons' house. She had offered Natsu to help him to make up for being behind, seeing that he was completely lost during the lessons. He was delighted that she offered him her help without taking him for an idiot. He had indicated her the address, and when she was in front of the huge house (villa ?), she was stunned. She knew that they were a famous band and that they would live in this kind of house... but it was more than what she expected... That, and also the fact that the house was so... pink. She smiled, imagining the members of Ice Dragons in this house. She went to ring the doorbell and Natsu opened it for her with a grin.

They got settled in the living room and he explained her that the other members of the band wouldn't disturb them with all their racket because they weren't here.

They started to study and Natsu put himself into it. He wasn't as stupid as he seemed, and even if he didn't understand everything, he succeeded in a few exercises. He probably was the least smart member of the Ice Dragons, but it wouldn't mean that he was an idiot. Well, yeah, sometimes he really was foolish, but Erza thought that it was only due to his naivety. Maybe it was also because of his kindness so he couldn't say no at anything and thus, he did it without thinking. Erza couldn't blame him for that, because she knew that when someone told her she had to do something because of her duty as president of the student council, she would do it, without thinking.

Natsu could have great marks, but he was new and, according to Juvia, the members of Ice Dragons never went to high school. Added to that that Natsu had a lot in his mind. Contrary to what it seemed, he always was thinking about something, even if it wasn't very important or interesting. He also complicated himself and was always searching for traps when there weren't any** (just like me)**. But Erza cheered him on and he succeeded in more exercises.

After three hours, they quickly had lunch. Erza talked about her friends and her clubs, while Natsu listened to her with enthusiasm. They began studying again and after an hour, Sting and Loke were home. They greeted Erza, surprised to see her, and Natsu explained to them that she was helping him to make up for being behind. Erza offered them to join and they gladly accepted. It wouldn't be good if they had bad marks, it would tarnish their image. The next one who was back home was Gajeel. He asked them what they were doing, on the floor and around the coffee table. They answered him the same thing that Natsu had said a little earlier. They offered him to join them and he accepted, fearing Ooba Babasaama's wrath if he was bad in high school.

.

.

Gray was back home after a family lunch. Lyon had annoyed him because he laughed at him about Erza, _saying_ he was a coward and that it woudn't be surprising if she didn't remembered him. Ultear, his sister, simply laughed and even his mother, the woman he thought would cheer him up, told him Lyon was right and he was afraid of telling the truth to Erza. To conclude the meal, his stupid brother told him ''You don't have balls !'' Damn brother ! Gray was fulminating while he was putting his key in the lock. He crossed the threshold of the house and Loke asked him from the living room if his lunch went well. Gray answered him that it was horrible. He was walking toward the living room, saying ''My fucking brother told me I didn't have balls because I won't dare to tell Erz-''. He suddenly shut up. His eyes widened when he saw Erza, seated on a cushion, on the floor. All eyes were toward him.

_'What the hell ?! Why is Erza here ?' _Why was she alone with four young men in age of... you know !

''Hi Gray,'' she smiled at him.

''Hmm... Hi''

''Erza is helping us to make up for being behind,'' Natsu explained to him.

What ?! The four of them had private lessons with Erza and he was the only one who hadn't ? Those bastards !

''Wanna join us ?'' Erza offered him with a big smile. He looked at her for a few seconds. Apparently she didn't notice that he was fulminating.

''Yeah, why not ?''

.

After an hour, they were still studying when Bob entered into the living room and reminded them that they had their dance lesson. He noticed Erza and asked her ''My dear, how do you feel about joining us ?''

She didn't know what to say. The boys were hoping that she would accept, thus, they would not have to dance among boys. Bob considered her silence as a yes and told her to change and then, to join them. As she didn't have anything to change into, he lent her some of his clothes. It was one of his very skin-tight leotards with gaiters (actually, he just wanted to see her look like a character in one of the old movies, saying that it would be so ''cute'' on her). The members of the Ice Dragons couldn't get over it and stood gaping. It fitted her better than Bob, no doubt about it (although it wasn't so difficult). They would never expect that one of Bob's dance lessons could be so pleasant. Gray glared at his friends, even if he thought the same thing.

Bob told them to form pairs and Loke forestalled all of them, heading for Erza. This time, he would not be the girl !

Gray had to pair with Natsu, while Gajeel was with Sting. The dance of the day was still a tango, given that they were so hopeless that they hadn't really improved. Gray watched Loke out of the corner of his eye, in case he had wandering hands. But the pianist of the band was a pure gentleman, and it turned out that he was right : he perfectly danced the tango... when he wasn't the girl. Gray got enraged when he saw that Erza enjoyed the dance and he vehemently stepped on Natsu's foot, who shrieked in pain.

''What the hell, Gray !''

The pink haired boy had to sit down, not even being able to walk and much less dance, because of his foot. Gray was laughing at him, saying that he was such a delicate person, but he stopped abruptly when Bob told him he would replace Natsu, which made Natsu laugh in turn. The tops was when Erza couln't help laughing, seeing him dancing with Bob. He was red like a tomato. As Erza and Loke already knew how to dance the tango, Erza changed her partner with Gajeel, to teach the dance to Sting. The drummer protested, asking why it was Sting and not him (he was fed up dancing, and much more with a guy). Obviously, the blond haired singer laughed at him. After a while, Gray couldn't put up with the fact that he was being so humiliated in front of Erza and he yelled at Natsu ''Oi cotton candy ! Stop faking to be hurt to not dance,''

''It's because of you, remember !''

''It's been half an hour now !'' replied Gray.

Natsu made a face, in disgust.

''Don't tell me... you want to dance with me that much...''

''Hell no !''

''Gray-chan, if you wanna dance with Natsu-chan, I'll let him replace me,'' Bob said to the raven haired boy.

Gray blushed madly, and he didn't fail to notice that Erza was looking at him. He could read on her face what she was thinking 'Oh, so it's like that'. He wanted to protest but Bob tried to reassure him (at least, that was what the owner thought) ''Don't worry Gray-chan, I don't mind, you just have to say it,'' Gray blushed even more (if it was possible) and hastened to say ''Sting seems to need your help Bob, we just have to change our partners and Natsu will be able to screw around quietly,''

His stratagem to dance with Erza wasn't deft at all. All his friends had understood well what he wanted, but luckily for him, it wasn't the case for Erza. At last, he could dance with her for the last fifteen minutes. He really was over the moon and savored every second with her, to such an extent that he didn't notice how madly she blushed. It was the first time that Gray could dance with his childhood friend, and as well as that, she taught him the tango much more quickly than Bob... well, it wasn't difficult, given that he didn't make an effort until now and he always was straight as a ramrod when he danced with their owner or another member of the Ice Dragons (but especially Bob).

When the lesson ended, Erza left, a smile on her lips. She came in order to help Natsu, then, they were five, then six, and to conclude the afternoon, she danced with the members of the Ice Dragons. Even if at the beginning she was uneasy (and much more when she danced with Gray), she really had fun. In the end, they weren't the kind of guys with big heads who considered women as objects, no, they were nice guys. Maybe they could become friends.

.

.

The next Monday, there was a silent agitation in class. Who would think that the pairings in alphabetical order were a blessing ? Definetly not Gray. When he still went to school, that is to say before high school, he had always cursed this type of organisation. Of course, as it was before the Ice Dragons, he was sent to school as Gray Fullbuster. He always ended up paired with Deborah Flit, the smartass, and no, it wasn't a good thing, contrary to what people may think, because everything he did wasn't good enough. Of course, when it was a common mark, it was good, but when it was a personnal mark, her work was so good that his seemed lousy, so did his mark. But when he wasn't with that Miss. Know-it-all, he was with Flint Fudd, the stupid jerk who thought more with his muscles than his brain (if he had any), or with Kimberly Gale, the Barbie who couldn't even write, because of her small brain or because she could break a nail at any given occasion, Gray didn't really know. But the top of the top was when he was with the three of them. So yeah, he didn't have good memories of alphabetic pairings. But today, he never was so happy about that and he congratulated himself for having chosen this name. Gray Fullbuster, alias Gray Silver, was paired with Erza Scarlet. It was his second week in Fairy High and he never really had the occasion to talk with her since the dance lesson. He didn't have Natsu's luck because he was paired with that blue haired girl who always fainted when he was near her (so it was a real problem in each science lesson) and whom he didn't even bother to remember her name. Added to that that he didn't know how to react with his childhood friend who didn't even know who she was to him (and who he was to her). So the only things they said to each other were ''Hi'', ''Sorry'' or ''Thank you/ You're welcome'' when one of them picked up a pencil of the other. Let's just say that it wasn't the relashionship which he had expected. But this time, Gray could try to get closer to her, and he didn't have the intention of missing the chance.

.

Erza was in a happy mood today. She didn't really know why, but she was. She had woken up early this morning because, for whatever reasons, she was so excited she couldn't lie down. She was dancing and singing all the songs which were playing on her phone while she prepared all the things they would need for their work. She and Gray had decided to do their homework at Erza's house, because it would be quieter than in the Ice Dragons' house. Their homework wasn't really a presentation to present in front of the class, but it was only a sort of presentation on paper, so it wouldn't take more than two afternoons to finish it. The song that Erza was listening to was replaced by _Uptown Funk _by Bruno Mars, so she was dancing like crazy. She was so absorbed by the song that she didn't even hear the doorbell ring. She was singing ''Don't believe me just watch (x4), Hey, Hey, hey, oh !'' with all her might when she suddenly stopped.

.

Gray was in a happy mood today. He was impatient to go to Erza's house because it had been a while since he had been in that place, and not just on the door step. So impatient that he came earlier than scheduled. He was in front of Erza's house and he threw a gaze at her room, remembering their childhood. Suddenly, he saw a silhouette. He looked at it with interest, and what he saw was something that he never thought that he would be able to see in his entire life. It was Erza, dancing. She was really good at it, but SHE WAS DANCING ! His jaw dropped open. He stared at her , enjoying the moment, but she almost saw him when she turned her head during her dance routine, so he decided to ring the doorbell. Erza's mom opened the door and greeted him with a beautiful smile. Her daughter told her she had to work with one of the new students, but she didn't think that the student in question was Gray. She asked him if he would like something to drink and showed him the stairs ''You know the way,'' she said with a kindly smile.

Gray climbed the stairs and went to Erza's room. He heard her singing and was gobsmacked. Her voice was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard in his life. He remembered when they were young. She used to sing him lullabies, just for fun, but also when he was upset or sad. He had never expected that her voice could be more beautiful than those times, because it was already so beautiful. Gray was so bewitched by her voice that he didn't notice he was in front of her room, the door wide open. He saw her dancing for the second time in a few minutes and he heard her singing ''Don't believe me just watch (x4), Hey, hey, hey, oh !'' when she suddenly turned round, hands in the air, and she saw him. It's useless to say that she stopped abruptly. Both were unmoving, staring into each other's eyes. Finally, the song stopped, bringing them back to Earth.

''Yo'' said Gray, coolly.

''H- Hi'' she stuttered. Erza stuttered ?!

Before the next song could start, Erza switched off her phone. Gray decided to act as if nothing happened, so did Erza. But it was hard for her. After all, she was the one who was in a embarrassing situation. There were no doubts that he saw her, but maybe he was kind enough to not judge her. Or was he actually laughing at her, planning to talk about it in all the high school ? If that was the case, he hid it well. But for whatever reasons, she knew that he would never do that to her. Perhaps he would record it if it was Natsu, Gajeel or Sting, but not a girl that he knew for less than two weeks. She opened her mouth to ask him about it but he cut her off.

''I didn't see anything,'' he said with a genuine smile. Of course not ! He wouldn't share this moment with anyone !

She sighed in relief and a tiny smile spread across her lips.

''Thanks,'' then, they started to work.

.

.

Gray feared that Erza could be mad at him or become distant with him because of what he had seen, but apparently no. She had seen that she could trust him because he didn't tell anything to anyone. They were even a little closer, and maybe friends. When Friday came, Gray was impatient for it to be the following day to study with Erza for the second time. He saw her at her locker and thought about something. He went toward Cana and started to talk about everything and nothing, in order to pass his question unnoticed. At last, he asked her :

''Tell me, Cana, where does the name _''Titania''_ come from ?''

''How do you know this name ?''

''The meeting between the Ice Dragons and Erza,''

''Oh yeah, that's true. Anyway, avoid talking about it to Lucy or Juvia, they aren't aware that it's Erza who had won.''

''So the nickname is a secret ?''

''No, not really. It's just that we were used to call Erza that, for whatever reasons,''

''Isn't there any particular meaning ?''

''Dunno. Why ? Does it interest you ?'' she asked with a smirk.

''No, just making conversation. It's not a common name, that's all,''

''It's true, she never told us why... I think a person called her that once, and she had probably been so red that we (Mira and I) called her Titania since that moment, but I'm not sure,''

Gray seemed disappointed. If Cana didn't remember that it was Gray Fullbuster who gave her this name, the likelihood that Erza remembered it was greatly reduced. At the begining, he didn't recognize the brown haired girl, but after a few days, he remembered her, just like Mirajane who, in that time, was Erza's rival. Only the two of them were aware of_ ''Titania''_, and when he called her that, she blushed madly, so it was because of that that her friends (because he already knew that Mirajane was a frienemy, just like him with Natsu) called her Titania, because it was a way to make her uneasy and blush. But what he didn't know was that Cana had an epiphany when she talked with him. She remembered well who named Erza _''Titania''_, and suspected who Gray Silver really was because of the interest he showed in Erza's nickname (and Erza herself). But she really didn't know why he called her that, and she would know it, one way or another. Gray saw her drawing away and heading for Erza. He was sure that she would ask her about the nickname_ ''Titania''_, that's why he followed her and hid behind a locker, in order to listen to their conversation without being seen. He hoped that Cana wouldn't mention him and held his breath.

''Hey Erza, I have a question,''

''I'm listening to you,''

''Where does the name _Titania_ come from ?''

If Erza was eating, she would probably choke. She expected all but that.

.

**Flashback**

Gray had just joined Erza at their habitual place, that is to say the riverbank, near their houses. She smiled at him when he sat down next to her.

''You know, not long ago, I read a book whose heroine was a knight with scarlet hair,''

She was paying attention and stared at him with insistancy, showing that she was all ears and that he had won her interest. He continued, blushing.

''She was really beautiful and...'' he hesitated ''She reminded me of you,''

Erza blushed as much as him.

''Her name was Titania,'' He looked at her and then, turned his head, blushing even more.

''It would suit you...''

She smiled at him ''And how was she ?''

Then, he explained Titania's feats, how she met dragons, fairies...

''I'm sure that if you lived in that world, you would be as strong as her. Not as strong as me, of course, but you could be my right-hand woman or my adviser,''

''Your adviser ? And why not a queen ? Titania, the Queen of fairies,''

''Or the Ice Queen,''

''But aren't you already the Ice King ?''

''Yes, and then ?''

**End of flashback**

.

Erza blushed at the memory. It was cute as children, but too embarrassing to recount.

''Erza ?'' Cana waved her hand in front of her friend's face.

''Sorry, I was lost in thought,''

''I can see that. So, what's the origin of that name ?''

''Dunno. I guess it's a pun made up as children or God knows what,''

Gray's heart tightened. So she had well and truly forgotten about it. She didn't remember neither this moment nor him. All of a sudden, he wasn't so in a hurry for it to be the following day.

* * *

**I have the impression that in the most of the Grayza fanfictions Gray and Erza are wonderful singers, but we're talking about Gray and Erza, so it's not a surprise ;) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys ! Sorry for the wait, but I'm here now :D Well, yeah, I like to torture Gray, but just like when he's running everywhere during the festival (you'll see in four chapters, I guess) or with our dear Bob, but not when it's about Erza's ignorance. I don't really like when it's too angst, so why did I do all those terrible moments for Gray in the next chapters ? I'm really strange... **

**To say the truth, when I was writing this chapter, I was listening to sad musics...and I really was sorry for them because it added a touch of sadness (only in my head), or maybe it was because I'm a big sentimental and I'm crying for anything (to such an extent that I cry when I watch movies, even if it's groundless... I even cry when I'm reading some books...). So in the end, I don't know if it's sad or not anymore because of the music I was listening, but don't worry, it's not during all the chapter ;)**

* * *

The Saturday afternoon, Gray went to Erza's house. He was at the front door when he heard a sweet piano melody through an ajar window. His face darkened. It was beautiful and he would have appreciated it if the sad melody didn't make all his memories of he and Erza rise to the surface. He imagined Erza playing the piano but it hurt him even more. What he didn't know was that the melody Erza was playing was named _''Reminiscence keeps us together'' _and that she also was thinking of their childhood memories. He rang the doorbell when the piece finished. She opened the door for him, smiling, but he didn't smile back. They walked up the stairs to her bedroom and started to work in silence, which wasn't an ideal situation to do homework when it was group work. It hurt Erza to see him like that, so after a while, she decided to speak.

''Gray, I know that we haven't known each other for very long, but if you need to talk, I'm here for you,''

He looked at her, his gaze full of hope, trying to make her understand what he was feeling, to tell her what troubled him through only his gaze. Erza timidly smiled at him to cheer him on, visibly not understanding what he wanted (who would ?).

''It's nothing,'' he answered her, even more depressed.

Erza was lost. She didn't know what to do. She was with a guy whom she barely knew (at least, that was what she thought) who was very depressed. As for Gray, he didn't really know what to think. The girl he loved was in front of him but she absolutely didn't know who he was. And visibly, even if he told her, it wouldn't ring a bell. So he didn't know if he should hold it against her or not. He said to himself that it was normal that she had forgotten him after all those years, but despite that, he couldn't help holding it against her. He didn't forget her, so why did she ? Wasn't he important enough in her eyes ? Was he just a buddy like any other of hers' ? Merely at that thought, his heart tightened.

''We can put this off for another day, if you want,'' she offered.

Gray looked at her once again. It hurt him to be with her, while knowing that he was an unknown man to her (well, a famous unkown man), but he wanted to spend as much time as possible with her. He wanted to be with her, even if it hurt him. Was he masochistic ?

''Nah, it's okay,'' he told her, trying to be as nonchalant as possible. Actually, if he wasn't in the music industry, he could have converted himself into an actor without any problem. Consequently, Erza believed him. They completed their homework and then Gray left, his heart heavy.

Once she was back in her room, after having seen Gray out, Erza leaned against the door. She headed for a corner in the room, not very visible, and took out a photo. It was a little boy with raven hair, holding a plate of strawberry cake. He was trying to keep the plate away from a certain little girl with scarlet hair, next to him. She was reaching out to catch her beloved cake, and we could guess that she was tip-toeing, even if her feet wasn't visible. Their faces were really close and she was almost at the point of falling and kissing him thanks to the lack of balance. Erza remembered that barely a few seconds after the photo was taken, she had fallen on top of the little boy, and by whatever way, the cake was on Gray's face and not hers. The situation was really embarrassing, but in that moment, she couldn't help removing a little of the cake off Gray's face with one of her fingers and later, raising it to her lips (and she was still on top of Gray). Obviously, all the children who were there (it was Gray's birthday, and for whatever reasons, he had chosen a strawberry cake as his birthday cake) laughed at them (especially Cana and Mirajane). Erza smiled at that memory while blushing.

''Gray...'' she whispered. She stroked her thumb over the little boy's face.

''He reminds me of you when you were depressed...''

He had reacted exactly like Gray (it's weird O.o, so I'll say Silver) a few minutes earlier. It was the day when he had learned about the move. He was at the riverbank and was curling into himself. When she had seen him like that, she remembered the last time when one of them had been in that exact position, at the same location. It was the day when her father had died. Gray hadn't known what to do to comfort her, so he had sat down next to her, without saying anything. After a few seconds, he had taken her by the shoulder and put her closer to him. Then, she had placed her head on his shoulder and they had stayed like that for several hours in silence, with a few sniffing sounds from Erza. So at that time, she had decided that it would be her turn to lift his spirit. So, Erza had hugged him from behind. He knew that it whas her, thanks to her perfume and her gentleness. Yet again, they had remained in that position for a while.

Erza remembered the moment when he announced to her that he was moving. She was still hugging him when the words fell out of his mouth.

''I'm leaving,'' Those three little words had torn her heart.

By the way, that memory tore her heart yet again. She put the photo down in its corner, where she couldn't see it, unless she wanted to. It wasn't that she wanted to forget it (Oh no, otherwise, she would have thrown it), but to see that face every days, it reminded her that Gray had left, and it hurt her each day a bit more than the previous day. The arrival of Silver didn't settle things. Erza had more or less managed to disregard his ressemblance with Gray Fullbuster, but the fact that she saw him so depressed... she wanted to take him in her arms, as she would have done with her childhood friend.

But if only she hadn't put that photo out of view, if only she had left it on her bedside table as she had used to a few years ago, Gray would know that she hadn't forgotten him. He wouldn't have left even more depressed, he wouldn't have had his heart even more broken, and he wouldn't have to act like a stranger with her** (and the story would be quickly finished...)**.

.

.

Gray hadn't managed to sleep because of Erza. He had tried to empty his mind from thoughts of her, but it was no use, Erza still occupied his mind. Thus, he slept for only two hours. So he wasn't really refreshed when he went to high school. Without forgetting the reason why he didn't manage to sleep (knowing that his best friend and the one he loved didn't remember him), he was in a horrible mood. And everyone noticed. When he went into the classroom, he threw a gaze toward Erza's seat, despite himself, and saw that she hadn't arrived yet, which surprised him, coming from her stellar attendance and punctuality. He thought that she probably went to the student council, or maybe she was late because of the car of that Jellal guy again ! He quickly wiped that thought from his mind and sat in his seat.

The teacher arrived, but Erza wasn't in view yet. The lesson was just about to start when Erza entered the classroom. Alone. And that is when Gray noticed that Jellal was already in the classroom. What had happened to her to make her so late ? He didn't fail to notice that Erza's face was sombre, but also - and it broke his heart – that her eyes were red and swollen. She had cried. Erza sat down without saying a word after apologising to the teacher. All the students were looking at her, surprised. She acted has if nothing had happened and got her equipment out. At the end of the lesson, she went out the room without saying a word. Lucy, Mira, Cana, Juvia and Levy looked at her while she had left, their faces worried.

During the lunch break, the girls hoped that they could meet her, but she didn't make an appearance. The members of the Ice Dragons, also worried, joined them for their lunch. The band aked the girls if they were aware of anything, but they answered that they were in the same boat as them and that they didn't know anything.

When the afternoon lessons began, Erza wasn't back yet. She arrived late once again. Then, like that very morning, she left without saying anything. The members of the Ice Dragons and the girls really started to worry about her.

''Maybe she's a victim of blackmail ?'' asked Loke.

''I don't think so. Erza has nothing to be ashamed of.'' Answered Lucy.

''Come to think of it, something like that happened three years ago. It was around this time of the year,'' remembered Cana.

''I think I know why she's acting like that,'' said Gray, more to himself than to the others.

''What ?!'' They all turned toward him.

''Today is the date of her father's death, but also his birthday.''

Everybody was gazing at him, wide-eyed.

''How do you know that ? She didn't even say anything to us.''

Gray bit his lip.

''She probably said it to me in a conversation,'' he lied, shrugging while trying to seem natural.

''It would explain why those last two years she didn't behave like this. It would have been a day when we didn't have class, and today at noon, she has probably eaten with her mother,'' said Lucy.

''That's true, she was very close with her father,'' remembered Mira.

''Even closer to him than her mother, it goes to show how much she is really suffering today,''

''But we shouldn't let her be alone on a day like this,'' said Levy, worried.

They all nodded in agreement.

''I'll take care of it.'' said Gray.

The girls protested and were about to follow him but the other members of the Ice Dragons prevented them from doing so.

Gray didn't search for Erza for long. He had hurried to the student council because he knew that she would be there. Indeed, he caught sight of the top of her head through the wall, which was made of top half glass. She was leaning against the wall in question, curling into herself and hugging her legs, and it broke his heart to see her like that. It had been years since he saw her crying and he remembered the horrible feeling that he had had, seeing her like that. He entered the room and sat down next to her. He stayed there without saying anything and she was grateful of this. Then, he did the same thing that he had done a few years ago, he put her closer to him and instinctively, she placed her head on his shoulder. They stayed in that position for a long time. Finally, she stood up and timidely smiled at him. He also stood up and to his big surprise, she took him in her arms. ''Thank you.'' She said it in a quick breath, almost inaudible, but he heard her. Then, he offered her with a smile. ''How do you feel about listening to my lastest song ?'' He wanted to lift up her spirit. He knew that she really liked her father. She was very close to her mother, but even more so with her father. She was his little princess. He even told Gray, laughing, that if they would get married, by any chance, he would have to deal with him. Gray always responded to him by saying that he wouldn't do such a thing, not only because it was Erza (even if the idea of getting married with her was pleasant) and that he would be killed before saying yes, but also because her father could be as terrifying as her when he was angry, even if it was really rare. But Gray understood well why Erza liked her dad so much. He was crazy about his daughter and he had a heart of gold. Gray also had a good relashionship with his own father (whom he had taken the name for his stage-name), but compared to them, it was nothing. He knew that if he reminded her of the happy memories, she would feel better. So he took his guitar which was in a corner of the room (Ice Dragons always left one in the student council for their consultations) and started to sing. Erza expected a typical love song that boy bands sang, saying how much the singer loved a girl or that she had broken his heart, or that he had acted like an idiot. But it wasn't anything like those. To her big surprise, the song talked about two children who had lost touch with each other and who had grown up individually. It talked about follies that they had done and it said that they were inseparable and one day, they would see each other again, because they would be best friends, whatever happened.

Erza thought that Gray had written that song with one of the members from the Ice Dragons and that it was their story. Probably Natsu. As for Gray, he hoped that she would understand his message, even if he didn't explain that the other child was a girl. Erza was glad to be the first one who listened to that song, and without realising it, her sadness dissipated, little by little. What they didn't know was that a certain person with white hair was observing them, smirking.

.

.

The festival was fast approaching. Each class had to find an idea for their stand, what was always the more difficult task. The students from Fairy University always had superb attractions, predominantly the ones who were studying mechanics or robotics. Their attractions always were worthy of amusement parks and were the hardest to surpass. Indeed, it was impossible to be rivals with the students of the university (especially because of the lack of funds), so it was necessary to attract the maximum number of people who passed by Fairy High, because most of them went to Fairy University from Fairy High. It always was hard to stand out from the other classes, in particular when there were other stands which were similar to your own. Most of them made a haunted house or managed a café, but some of them ventured to do a play. It wasn't easy because it was necessary to change the actors and it was rather difficult to find good ones... Provided that they had a sufficient amount of students who would volunteer to be in the play. Our dear friends' class wasn't an exception to the rule as they desperately thought of an idea for a stand. Erza was managing the students' interactions and Levy was writing on the board the ideas which the students gave. All the students in the class were present, except for the members of the Ice Dragons who had to meet the Principal to talk about their firsts weeks in the high school and then, they had a meeting with their record company. The ideas gushed out from everywhere but all were either identical to the previous but slightly modified, or way too daring. The boys always tried to make the girls wear revealing outfits and all the girls wanted the Ice Dragons to give a concert. Erza rejected all the boy's propositions before they even finished their sentence, and she didn't stop repeating that the Ice Dragons wouldn't play. Not only was it because it would be too small in a classroom, but also because it had to go on throughout the whole festival. She didn't doubt that there would alway be spectators (even too many), but the Ice Dragons would be unable to sing for the whole day, seven days in a row, as famous and used to it as they were. It was just not humanly possible. Like the most of the other classes, the main idea which often came up was the café which varied on and on. The boys offered a maid café, a hostclub, a café-show, a strip-café - which was immediately rejected with Erza's fury as a bonus (and some boys in the nurse's office) - a top-less café, and so on and so forth. Of course, the café-show wouldn't be a basic one with musicians or magicians... too classic. It would be like the moulin rouge (or any cabaret)... After an hour, three quarters of the boys were in the nurse's office and they didn't have any good ideas for their stand yet. Erza was about to capitulate and accept a café or a haunted house idea when Lucy suddenly stood up. ''A kissing stand!'' All eyes turned toward her.

''Lucy...'' started to say Erza.

''No one has ever done it and I'm pretty sure that it would work.''

''It would be necessary to have sufficient volunteers for the whole duration of the festival, and what's more, I doubt that we would have the authorisation for this kind of thing.''

''Do it,''

All the heads turned toward the owner of the voice.

''Master ?!'' The short man smiled. ''It would be a good change compared to haunted houses which make me laugh more than be scared. And what's more, it seems to be funny. Maybe you could win the big prize,'' Each year, there was a big prize for the best attraction/ stand, and obviously, it was always students from the university who won it.

''Master, are you sure that...''

''Of course. Besides, you'll have a lot of success with the girls in your class !''

Erza couldn't get over it. Laxus told her his grandfather wasn't as innocent as he seemed, but she didn't believe him. She had to capitulate in front of the principal's enthusiasm.

''Well, in that case, are there any volunteers ?''

.

.

''A kissing stand ?!''

''Are you in ?'' asked Cana.

''Hell no !'' exclaimed Gray, Gajeel and Sting.

''Why not ?''

''Because all the girls would pounce on me,'' said Sting.

''Yeah, yeah, of course,'' answered Gray with a weary tone.''But not only you, but the whole band ! And I don't have the slightest desire to be crushed by a crowd of fangirls. Furthermore, it would be only the five of us who would do all the work.''

''Yeah ! It's unfair ! Even if there were other guys, nobody would want to kiss anyone else other than one of us.'' said Gajeel.

''What's the problem ? Anything for the girls,'' accepted Loke.

''And you Natsu, what do you say ?''

''Why not ? It's not a big deal,''All eyes were on him.

''What ? It's just a kiss. I've already kissed many fans,''

''What ?!'' all the band yelled, except Natsu.

''Yeah what ? Why are you guys yelling ?'' asked Natsu.

''So it's because of you ! Because of you, all our fans try to kiss me !'' Gray shouted.

''Oh, so that's why they are so wild,'' said Loke with a smirk.

''And may we ask why in the world you did it ? I thought that Loke was the womanizer,''

''Because they asked me... I couldn't say no. You guys give autographs and all, so it's not a problem,''

_'Natsu is definitely hopless...'_

''But you know guys, you're not bound to do it. If you don't do it, there are other guys in our class.''

''So it's a no.''

''By the way, who are the volunteers among the girls ?'' asked Loke.

''Well, there were a lot of volunteers for the boys but not for the girls...''

''Then why did you ask us ?''

''You would have a lot of success. And I had to ask you if you guys wanted to be volunteers.''

''I'm sure that Erza won't take part in this event,'' said Gray.

''Of course not ! She was already reluctant at the idea of a kissing stand. But she couldn't do it, anyway.''

''Why ?'' asked Loke.

''She has to supervise the opening of the festival with the other presidents,''

Gray was glad and disappointed at the same time to hear that. Not only would no one be able to taste her lips, which was rather great, but it would also mean that he wouldn't get to do it either.

''So you're sure that you don't wanna be in it ?'' asked Cana.

''Absolutely.''

.

The preparations would go on for a week, but given that their class didn't have a lot to prepare, Erza said to the Ice Dragons that they could leave it to the class and give themselves a break to dedicate themselves to their band (not without thinking of Bob's lessons, but that, she kept to herself).

.

.

''Whyyyyy ?! Why are none of them up for kissing ? I want only them !''

''Loke-samaaaa !''

''Gray-samaaaa !''

''Sting-samaaaa ! ''

''Why are all the girls crying ?'' asked Natsu.

''Dunno,'' said Gray, Gajeel and Sting.

''Even Jellal isn't kissing anyone!'' said a random girl.

''Ah, thank goodness you're here !'' said a voice behind them. It was Cana.

''What's going on here?''

''All the girls are crying and they are staying away from our kissing stand because you guys are not here,''

''Oh no... don't tell me you want...''

''Yes,''

''No way !''

''But look at them ! They are waiting for their beautiful, wonderful, amazing idols. Besides, it's just a simple kiss, not a real kiss.''

''Flattering us will not work, you know,''

''Really ?.. They are so desperate ?.. Fine, I'll do it !'' shouted Natsu.

'So naive...'

And that's how the five of them were now in the classroom to kiss girls. On the other hand, the girls in their class were kissing the boys. It was Mira, Lucy Cana and two other girls, but we don't care about them (Juvia's lips were only for her Gray-sama and Erza had to take charge of all the stuff which a president of a student council had to do). The girls had a lot of success (well, more Mira and Lucy, because Cana preferred to kiss her bottles of booze, although she was still in high school, and the two other girls... they were random girls, even for the boys). But the boys who were ''customers'' weren't really satisfied. They had expected to see the president of the student council, even if they were sure that she would hit them after the festival. But it was the great Erza Scarlet, so it seemed worthwhile. Consequently, they were complaining and protesting.

.

.

**Somewhere in the campus**

A red mobile phone rang. It stopped and a few seconds later, it rang again, but no one answered. The third time, after a few ringtones, someone answered, at last.

''Hello ?''

''Erza ! I tried to reach you for ages... I know you're very busy, but could you come please ? We really need you for the stand,''

''And Mira and the girls ?''

''Well, they are overwhelmed and the boys are demanding for you...''

Erza sighed. She was very busy because it was the opening of the festival and even if they were six presidents, they really were overbooked. They didn't know which way to turn due to the massive crowd, as well as also managing all the complaints they received from both students and visitors.

''Okay Levy, I'll try, but I've got a lot of stuff to do before, so I won't be there for a little while longer.''

''Really ?! Thank you so much Erza, you saved us (and Mira and Lucy are saying that you're their devoted knight) !''

.

After an hour, Erza was finally able to join her class. The girls were already on their second round (that is to say that Mira, Lucy and the two random girls had left their posts to four other girls). Only Cana was still at her post.

''Oi Erza ! Finally you came ! Take my seat, I was standing in for you. On the supposed grounds that I didn't do my job properly, it had to be me who would do the extra work !'' complained Cana.

Erza looked at the classroom. It was full, but outside the room, there were many boys who were waiting for God knows what. When they saw Erza a few seconds earlier, they all looked at her with what seemed a touch of hope. The members of the Ice Dragons were still kissing because they had enormous success, and also because they had started their job during the first round, and not at the beginning, so they had to kiss a little more.

''Oi Erza !'' Natsu grinned and waved at her between two kisses. Erza smiled back at him while she was sitting down on Cana's seat. The other members of the band were too busy to notice her, but she caught sight of Gray throwing a glance toward her, but she probably had been mistaken because she thought she saw him blushing. She barely was seated before the boys who were outside rushed in the queue in front of Erza. She quickly understood that Levy hadn't exaggerated one bit. She didn't really like the idea of giving a kiss to random boys, and besides, in front of such a crowd, even if everyone in the room wasn't looking at her, many of them were (especially those who were in the queue in front of her). But as I said in the previous chapter, when she had to do something for the school, it was her duty to do it, because as the president of the student council, she had to be an example, that is to say, in this case, caring about her class **(yeah, she was foolish when it concerned her ''duty'')**. Erza looked at the first boy who was unsure of himself and said with a tiny smile. '' So... let's go.'' While she was kissing boy after boy, she felt a weird aura coming from her right. A demonic aura. She didn't dare look at her right (yeah, even if she was the great Titania, it was a very black and demonic aura) but she felt a gaze on her. An insistent gaze.

''Gray-san ?'' she could hear on her right.

''Hmm yeah ? Sorry,'' Erza didn't know what was going on but she wondered why Gray was somewhere else. Maybe he had noticed the weird aura ? She really had no clue... On the other hand, all the boys who were in front of her had shivers up and down their spines and the members of the Ice Dragons (except for Gray) had a worried look and were looking at Gray out of the corner of their eyes. They swore that they had seen the dark aura emanating from their friend (and not just felt it), and it was terrifying. But luckily, the girl who was in front of him called him, making him come back to the Earth. She was waiting for her kiss and apparently, she didn't have the intention of not getting it, giving that she had dared to talk to him while he looked like a demon.

After a few more kisses, the boys were finally relieved from their ordeal. While they left their classroom, they could see the long queue which was waiting for Erza's kiss.

''Man ! I can't feel my lips anymore !''

''Well, I didn't think that kissing girls would be so exhausting,'' said Loke.

''So, what do we do ? How do you feel about enjoying the festival ?'' asked Natsu. They agreed, but Gray didn't move.

''Gray ?''

''I have something to do, I'll join you later,''

'' 'kay, '' and they left.

Gray looked at the huge line and sighed. ''Well, seems that I have to wait,'' and he joined the queue.

* * *

**At last, some Grayza moments ! :D**

**But there will be more, of course ! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys ! :D Sorry for the wait (again), but my beta-reader was very busy, and after she had read my chapter, the time to correct it, polish it and all, and after that, to give her my corrections to read and to discuss about it... more than two weeks had passed... I'm really sorry :( But the good new is that when I was waiting for my beta to read this chapter, I could write the following chapter before even uploading this one... I just have to correct it :D **

**But cease to tergiversate longer !**

**Grayza forever, don't worry, suffer more to appreciate better the happy moments ;) you'll understand in four chapters, I guess :D**

**Grayza fan, don't worry and take your time :D I don't immediately read new chapters of fanfictions either, because I forget about it or don't see the notifications... But at least, you didn't have to wait as long as the other readers to read this chapter ;)**

**Now, without further delay, I let you read the eighth chapter !**

* * *

There was only one boy left in front of Gray. Only one left ! And after that guy, it would be Gray's turn. He felt his head starting to spin, as well as a nano-nosebleed (it was really small) while waiting for Erza's kiss, but he eventually got a grip on himself. Even if many other boys had had a nosebleed while waiting for Erza's kiss, it would be weird and he would have been ashamed, as it was coming from him. He was the great Gray after all! So no, he could definitely not have a nosebleed in front of her (especially if she was the reason of it). He would have liked to hit the guy who was ahead of him because during the whole time they had waited in line, he had been so excited that he had been jumping everywhere, and now that it was his turn, he was hesitating ! He was the kind of guy that had never kissed a girl but reserved his first kiss for a stranger at a kissing stand. But Erza probably wasn't unknown to him. He probably was one of those countless guys who had the hots for Erza but had never spoken to her, like many boys in Gray and Erza's childhood. Those young boys couldn't speak to Erza, even if they wanted to, not just because she could be scary, but also because they all thought that Gray and her would end up getting married one day or another (yeah, already at their age). Actually, it wasn't a chance that that rumour had started going around. Gray had gotten wind of several intentions of declarations of love with regards to Erza, and obviously, he couldn't help sticking his oar in. He had seen the boys who had intended to declare their love for Erza and made an assertion to say to them that they didn't have a chance, but they had quickly sent him packing, saying that he was just jealous and that he was afraid that one of them would win Erza's heart. So, without thinking, he had told them that they had (he and Erza) the intention of getting married. It had shut them up, but he hoped that none of them would go to see Erza in order to ask her if it was the truth. Fortunately or unfortunately for him, Cana and Mira were there. So they came to his rescue, or, at least, that was what he thought at the beginning of it all. But he quickly became disillusioned when he understood that the two cheeky monkeys had the intention to torment them, both him and Erza. At first, he had thought that they had wanted to blackmail him (especially Cana), but it was far from that. They headed straight toward Erza to tease her while asking her if she intended on getting married with Gray. Fortunately for him, the girls had ensured that they would act as if the idea had come from them, just to tease the red head. Obviously, Erza had quickly become the crimson colour and had set about running after them, making the two little girls laugh. After that, Cana and Mirajane hadn't ceased to laugh at them, to their utter despair, although both were smiling inside.

The boy who was ahead of Gray finally decided to move toward Erza. It was already hard enough to stay here, seeing Erza kissing other guys, but now, it was a tribulation ! It was right in front of his eyes and he could perfectly see her, her ponytail making her face fully visible. While Erza was putting her lips on the boy's, Gray saw Erza's gaze landing on him and her eyes immediately widened. If he could see her better, he would have sworn that she almost chocked when she saw him. Obviously, she was surprised to see him here, queuing up for her kiss. It was normal after all. Who would have expected to see the great Gray, the beautiful, the wonderful, hot hunk, waiting for a kiss ? Normally, it was the opposite, like a bit earlier when the girls were queuing up to kiss him.

The boy who preceded Gray was regaining his composure. That was it ! After all that waiting, all those kisses, and after all those years, the time had finally come ! One day, Gray would thank God or any other deity for that day. Not only them, but also the person who had the idea for the stand (that is to say Lucy). But maybe also those guys (after having killed them all for having kissed his Erza), because without them, Erza wouldn't be a part of the kissing stand. Yeah, after all, it was them who had insisted for Erza's presence. But like I said, they kissed her. What would be the better option ? To kiss her while other guys have already done it, or to not kiss her at all as well as no other guy kissing her ? Of course, the even better option would be to have a mix of both. Not the prospect of not kissing her while all the other guys would (Oh no ! Damn no ! It would be hell !), but the fact that he would be the only one to kiss her, he and only him. Gray then remembered his first kiss. And yes, quite unexpectedly, Erza was his first kiss (and so was he to her). It wasn't a real kiss, just like those from the stand, but it was the most beautiful day of his life, but also the worst, because it was the last time he saw her before a couple of years. Let's just explain it in a flashback !

.

**Flashback**

It was a rainy day **(a sign of Juvia ?**) and two children of eight years old **(yes, their first kiss at the age of eight, they really were ****precocio****us... Yeah, I'll stop with all these intrusions, don't leave !)** were sheltered from the rain, near a moving van. One of them was a little girl with beautiful scarlet hair and was crying. The other child was a little boy with raven hair and his face was sombre. It was worst when he saw her crying. Despite his sadness, he managed to hold her. His tee-shirt would have been wet if he had one (but we're talking about Gray, so he was shirtless). He felt her tears on his naked torso, but he didn't care, and instead of repulsing away from her, he tightened his clasp. He fondled her hair and whispered to her, ''Don't worry Erza, I'm sure that we'll see each other again before we even have the time to miss each other,''

''But...if... it's not... the case ?'' she tried to say between sobs.

''I'm sure that we'll see each other again,'' He forced himself to smile, even if he knew that she didn't see him and he felt that she tried to smile too. She slightly moved her head back to see him well, ''Then, make a promise,'' She sufficiently moved away from him to show him her little finger. He smiled even more, but this time, it was a genuine smile. ''Okay,'' And after their promise **(he he, you'll have to wait to know)**, Erza stood on tip-toe and put her lips on Gray's while his eyes widened. Then, she left. He hadn't moved when his brother called him, impatient, ''Yeah, I'm coming Lyon !'' and he got in his parents' car. He touched his lips and smiled, ''I'm sure that we'll see each other again, Erza,''

**End of flashback**

.

While Gray was remembering that wonderful day, he hadn't noticed that the boy who was in front of him had left. Erza was looking at him, worried because he didn't move and seemed far away. She was about to speak when a hand landed on her shoulder. She turned her head toward its owner and she saw a bluenette, smiling at her, ''Juvia will take over, Erza-san. You should have a break,'' Erza was speechless. She hadn't expected to see Juvia here. Suddenly, Gray understood (and noticed) what was happenning. He wanted to protest, but he couldn't. If he did, it would be fishy and the girl, apparently named Juvia (he didn't remember her name yet, even if they were still paired together in science), would be hurt (because a man who tells you that he prefers kissing another woman to you, it's not really something which makes you happy). Besides, he didn't know that Juvia venerated him, although she fainted all the time, because he thought that it was the same for any other member of the Ice Dragons. Thus, he didn't know that it wouldn't just hurt her, but it would completely break her. He could hear protests from the other boys who were behind him and he hoped that the girls heard them too. Of course, it would hurt Juvia anyway, but he wouldn't be the source of her pain. Nevertheless, the protests were replaced by, ''But if it's Juvia, it would be good,'' ''I would have preferred Erza, but Juvia can fit the bill,'' Erza looked daggers at them. Luckily, Juvia was so obsessed about the fact that she could be kissing Gray that she had heard nothing. Erza looked at Juvia, ''Are you sure ? Because you know, you'll have to kiss guys other than Gray,'' she whispered into Juvia's ear, in such a way that Gray couldn't hear her. Juvia nodded while smiling. If she had been on the first round, she wouldn't have had the certainty of kissing Gray (if he had joined the ''customers''), and even more since he was one of the ''kissers''. She didn't have time to kiss him when he was a ''giver'', because the queue for the members of the Ice Dragons was huge and she was veeeeeery far away in the queue (but she wasn't at the end, so it goes to show how the queue was huge). There was a considerable number of girls coming from outside after all. So when the boys had finished their round, we could hear a great number of scream, tears and protests. The girls had almost broken the walls when they had heard that the Ice Dragons would join in the kissing stand, because they had hurried into the classroom, but when they had had to leave, we could hear the walls becoming fissured. Fortunately, Principal Makarov intervened and fired all of them.

Coming back to Juvia, now she was sure that she could kiss her beloved Gray-sama, and even if there was a price to pay (knowing that she had to kiss other guys), she would do it. Besides, she would kiss her Gray-sama BEFORE the others, so she could be ''fresh'' for him, although the taste of his lips would be quickly replaced by the other boys' lips. Ideally, she would kiss only Gray, but it would be difficult to sneak off just after having done it. She could always simulate being sick or faint, altough she probably wouldn't need to simulate the latter.

Seeing that Juvia was really happy, and knowing how much she loved Gray, Erza smiled and said, ''Okay, thanks Juvia,''. Gray started to panic. Mira, who was attending the scene since the beginning, by Lucy's side, came to his rescue (she was a matchmaker after all) and Gray was grateful to her.

''But the boys in the queue probably want to kiss Erza,'' Gray stared at her while frowning. It wasn't what he expected at all. Juvia looked at him, full of hope. He averted his eyes and looked everywhere but her or Erza. Then, he looked at Mira and shrugged. What could he have done?Shout that he would love to kiss Erza Scarlet from the rooftops ? No, that wasn't an option. Even more so since Erza had accepted Juvia's proposition. Eventually, Lucy spoke in turn, thinking that she could close the debate.

''And if it was another girl ? I mean, just for Gray, since he's famous and all...'' Gray didn't know where she was getting at** (and so do I !) **and he understood that she hadn't understood what he wanted. Actually, she had just seen that he was uneasy because of her friends. And that is when Erza said something unexpected, ''Yeah, sure. Why not you, Lucy ?'' she offered with a smile, which was a fake, but nobody noticed it, except for Mira. Gray's heart broke for the nth time since he had found Erza again and his face distorted.

''M-Me ?''

''Yes, unless you mind...''

She was sorry for Juvia, but she had understood where Lucy was getting at **(really ?)**. However, she felt a bit of heartache, but she continued to smile. Juvia's face distorted. 'Lucy is Juvia's rival !'

They heard some protests from the boys for all the waiting, so they had to quickly make a decision. Erza stood up and let her seat for Lucy. But she didn't want to see it. Yes, she had seen Gray kissing many girls in an hour, but there, it was right under her nose, moreover with Lucy ! Yes, once again, it was she who had offered it, but she hadn't known what to do, and now she didn't yet. So she took her stuff and left as fast as possible, without looking behind her.

.

.

Erza didn't know where she could go. It was easy to avoid her friends in such a crowd, but she couldn't wander aimlessly. She couldn't go to the student council because it would be the first place where her friends would go and look for her. But why would her friends search for her ? Because she suddenly left ? Well, it would be so if they were searching for her, but technically, she didn't have any reason to leave like that, so they probably weren't worried about her... That was true, why had she left like that without saying anything ? Why hadn't she known what to do when facing Juvia and Gray, she, who could deal with any situation ? Because she was disappointed ? Probably. But why was she so disappointed ? Because of a stupid kiss ? She had spent more than an hour kissing random guys, so why was it so different with Gray ? She barely knew him, like the most of those guys... Or else was it because he was famous ? No, she wasn't that kind of girl. There must be another reason... but she had no clue. So she decided to go to _that_ place. That place where she could let off steam and where it would be normal to do it. She sped up her pace and when she reached her destination, she snaked in and out of the crowd, which was huge. Fairy Academy was not only known for its reputation and its festival, but also for its clubs, which, I remind you, united Fairy University, Fairy High and Fairy Junior High. Erza had a lot of difficulty going forward and tried to avoid jabs from the visitors or stepping on her feet. ''Captain !'' she heard calling when she emerged from the crowd. She turned around and saw a boy with brown hair. ''Ryô, I didn't think there would be such a crowd.'' The young man grinned at her. He was just about to answer her when another person said, ''It's normal, they hope to see you practising,''

''But Kagura, I wasn't supposed to practise before Thursday. Besides, there is also Naito, he is the same level as me,'' **(was it even possible ?)**

''Well, in reality, no. I still need to improve,'' said a third voice behind Erza. She turned around and faced a young man, one or two years older than her. Naito was a student from Fairy University and was known for his prowess in kendo. He would have been the captain of the kendo club after the previous one had graduated, but Erza was undefeated, even against him, so she became the captain and he, the vice captain. Naito didn't mind at all because he knew that she was the aptest for the post, but she was also made of the right stuff to be a captain. And secondarily, because he had a soft spot for her...

''But I thougt that you were busy the first day, Erza-senpai,'' said Kagura.

Erza couldn't say that she was avoiding a kiss between Gray Silver and one of her best friends, ''I've managed to do all I had to do and I came here,'' The three students started to smile, ''So, you can practise with us ? Since Freed had to go to his class for a kissing stand or something like that we're only three people here and people expect something incredible,'' said Ryô. Erza frowned, ''And the other members of the club ?''

''Today, it's only the vice captain, Ryô, Freed and me. Or at least, it was, given that Freed had to leave,'' answered Kagura.

Erza was glad to learn that she could practise. She really needed to clear her mind and it was the better way to. ''I just need to pick up my equipment and I'll join you,'' she said to them while moving away. She really liked this club. Perhaps even more than the drama club. It wasn't that she didn't get on well with the other actors, but even if they all hit it off, some of them wanted to be into the spotlight at any price, which engendered some unhealthy rivalry, whereas in the kendo club, it was rather like her second family. The members of the club didn't have that unhealthy rivalry, even if they often were in competition to win Erza's compliments, but it was nothing serious. They did all they could to improve, to give their best, without any low blows. Even if she was undefeated until now, she enjoyed practising with the other members. Naito and Kagura were undoubtedly the strongest among them, and even if both of them thought that they were away from her level, she knew that one day, they could catch up to her. Ryô was a first year student in Fairy High and had a lot of potential, although he was a bit too impulsive when he practised. He admired Erza and every time they went into the club, he challenged her, to the other members' utter despair. Actually, all the members admired Erza for her liveliness and her perfect self-control, without forgetting her aptitudes in kendo. Actually, Ryô and Kagura were probably the students who admired her the most. Even if the latter was pretty reserved concerning Erza, she considered their captain like a big sister. Erza smiled while thinking of the members of the kendo club. She didn't like lying to them, but she didn't want the great Erza, their model (she didn't really understand why they considered her like that) seems so... stupid to them. She had say a tiny white lie, or rather, she hadn't said everything. She had well and truly managed to complete her duties as president, it was just that she didn't go directly to the kendo club.

Erza was wriggling into the crowd, once again, when she glimpsed Gray. So she made a detour to avoid him. She finally managed to reach the Fairy High building and headed toward the lockers. She saw Juvia ans Lucy arguing with each other. Probably because of the kiss. The kiss. This word was resonating in Erza's head. She didn't want to know how it had gone so she avoided her friends while trying to not hear what they said (even if Juvia was shouting). Unfortunately for her, Mira saw her. She also saw that Erza had made sure to avoid Juvia and Lucy and she had an idea as to the reason why. So obviously, the silver haired young woman headed for her friend. Erza had just opened her locker when Mira asked her, ''What's going on, Erza ?'' Her friend didn't look at her and asked in turn, ''What are you talking about ?''

''You seem upset,''

''One more time, what are you talking about, Mira ?'' she was starting to get mad. Mira smirked and suddenly said, ''You should have seen the kiss !'' Erza blushed but continued to rummage in her locker (actually, she was only moving her stuff because she already had what she had wanted to pick up) without looking at her. Mira couldn't see her face, but she was sure of one thing : Erza was furious. Not because she was teasing her, but because of the topic.

''I don't care, it's none of my business,'' said Erza with a tone devoid of any emotion. She finally closed her locker and was about to leave when she was stopped by Mira saying, '' Really ? Oh my god, you should have heard what Gray said !'' Why did Mira say that to her ? Erza didn't have a clue why Mira was talking about that, but if her intention was to annoy her, she had succeeded. Cana, who had just joined them, smelling the we-are-teasing-Erza-Scarlet, had heard what Mira had just said. She immediately understood where her friend was getting at and stick her roar in. ''Totally ! Everybody was shocked !'' Erza was boiling. But yes, everybody was shocked by what he had said.

.

**Flashback (a few minutes earlier)**

Erza had just left. All the people who were in the classroom was dazed. Nobody had understood what had just happened and Gray was the first to speak, ''Sorry guys, but I did it only for the class. If I came to get a kiss, boys would flock to the kissing stand. Consequently, who kisses me or not doesn't matter. So, to simplify things, I should leave without a kiss,'' and he left in a haste. Everyone in the room was shocked. No one would have expected that. Mira and Cana (who was actually in a corner of the room, drinking her booze) were smirking. 'So he came only for the class ? What a chivalrous spirit ! Doing that while there was more than about fifty guys who were waiting for Erza's kiss, he must really want our class wins this year !' Both thought while laughing at his absurd lie.

**End of flashback**

.

Gray was running into the crowd, staggering. Just after going out of the classroom, a sea of girls had squealed his name. No sooner said than done, a wave of girls had pounced on him and after a very long while, he had managed to escape. Now, he was hoping to see red hair among all the heads, but the crowd was too dense to distinguish anything. He stopped his run and thought that maybe she had gone to the student council when he saw a red head. He was just about to head toward its owner but was shoved by someone, so he didn't see her looking at him and trying to avoid him. When he turned his head toward the spot where she had been, he could only see the tip of her ponytail. He tried to follow her but lost all track of her in an instant. He checked his phone, only to see that she hadn't answered his messages (they had exchanged their numbers for the homework that they had to do in group). He sighed. Why had she left so suddenly ? He didn't have time to think about the question revolving inside his head when he heard a few people saying, ''Yeah, it's really Erza Scarlet,'' ''But I thought she would practise only this thursday ?'' ''It's probably because the other members of the kendo club are busy with their class or their other clubs,''

'So that's why she didn't answer me,' He hurried to go to the kendo club. It was already late, so the club must have been near closing time, if it wasn't already the case. He arrived at his destination and a brown haired boy came toward him when he entered the dojo. ''Sorry, but the show is over. Come back tomorrow if you want,'' he said to Gray while smiling. ''I came to see Erza,'' The boy's eyes widened, surprised. Kagura, who had recognised him, came toward them and said to him that Erza was in the locker room and that she would get out soon. She asked him if he wanted her to tell Erza he was here, but he considered it was preferable not to inform her of his presence, in case she really tried to avoid him. So Gray decided to wait for her in front of the dojo. After a while, the members of the club left, not without throwing a questioning look at him, and a few minutes later, Erza appeared. She raised a brow when she saw him. He didn't know what to say, so he stood still in silence.

''Gray ? Are you okay ?'' It wasn't only because he had lost his tongue, but also because he was in bad condition.

''I'm sorry,'' she raised her eyebrow.

''Well, thank you, but why ?''

''Because I made you uneasy,''

''It's okay, everything was settled since you kissed Lucy,''

''I didn't,'' She hardly hid her surprise.

''Why ?''

''I queued up for the class. Given that a lot of girls had queued up to kiss me, I thouhgt that if I waited for a kiss, boys would think that the girl was worth trying,''

''You're pretty cocky,'' He smirked while slightly chuckling.

''But why me ? If I remember well, there were fewer boys for the other girls,'' He felt stupid. Yeah, it would be more logical to go toward one of them, since the queue never stopped for Erza.

''You were the only one who wouldn't have reacted like a crazy fangirl,'' This time, it was Erza's turn to feel stupid.

''Oh, yeah, that makes sense...''

''So, to make you forgive me, what do you think about spending some time together during the festival ?'' She was surprised as she didn't expect that Gray Silver, a singer and guitarist worldwide known, to wait for her so late, in order to offer her to spend some time together.

''You don't need to you know, I told you it was okay,''

''And if it was a favour ?'' She blushed.

''Okay, but I'm free only tomorrow,''

''No problem, so, see you tomorrow,'' and he left, a big smile stuck on his face.

* * *

**Do you remember when I said in the second chapter that I wouldn't write a lot of descriptions ? Well, forget about it ;) **

**My favourite chapter is soon ! And just before it, there will be the other couples ;) (at last !). But I'll dont spoil more, so see you soon :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey ! I'm so sorry for not updating earlier... I was very busy, but I'll try to update more frequently, though I won't be there for a few weeks.**

**I'm sorry for those who didn't like the previous chapter (and actually I didn't... because it was not like the previous ones, it was pretty different) but this chapter will have the same kind of characters' reflections because I need it for the developments. But don't worry, after this chapter everything will become again like before ;)**

**GrayzaForever990 thank you :D I don't like when the text is fussy because I can't read it properly, so I don't do for the readers what I don't like for myself ;) (but this chapter is a bit fussy, though I've tried to not compact it too much)**

**Now, come back in English, and let's start the ninth chapter !**

* * *

The Tuesday morning, Gray came to pick Erza up at her house. She had tried to protest, but he had insisted, saying that it would be simpler than spending their time looking for each other in the huge crowd at the festival. In reality, he didn't have any desire to be pounced on before even meeting her. If he had fixed her an appointment in front of their classroom, the other students in their class or the girls who would have come for the kissing stand would have wanted them to take part in the stand again, which would wreck their date. He couldn't wait for her in front of the kendo club either, because Erza would also be requisitioned there. Actually, he couldn't give her an appoitment anywhere without the fear to shattering their ''date'' (even though they weren't a couple... yet). At least, it sounded like a date anyway, even though he had forced her a bit. But he hadn't put a knife to her throat. She had accepted on her own free will, so yes, it was a real date.

The last time Gray had come to Erza's house, he had been depressed, but this time, he was more happier than ever. He rang the doorbell, and maybe it was because he was glowing so it embellished his view, but when he saw her, he had the impression that she was also glowing. But despite her good mood, she threw him a glare with a touch of reproach. He knew that she was restraining herself from reprimanding him for his lateness because they didn't know each other that long, but he also knew that if this situation happened ten years earlier, he would have ended up with a triple scoop of ice cream on the top of his head** (yeah, three bumps on top of each other)**. He greeted Erza's mother who was also about to leave. She also seemed to be quite happy and Gray had the impression of having winded up in a la la land, but he didn't care because he was happy to be finally able to spend some time with Erza, just the two of them. Actually, Erza's mother was really happy. To see her daughter with the one whom she had missed so much - even if he hadn't told her who he really was yet – delighed her. She was persuaded that inside of her, Erza knew who Gray really was.

Erza's mother offered to drop them off at the high school, but Gray assured her that he wanted to walk (at least, after asking Erza if she didn't mind going to the festival on foot). They walked in silence for half of the way. To Erza, it was pretty awkward, to Gray, it was nostalgic. They were used to going to school together when they were young. His brother and his sister always left individually, leaving them alone. Each time they returned home from school Erza reprimanded him for his behaviour, and most of the time, it ended in an argument. But they always reconciled before even arriving at home, especially because at the climax of their arguments, they burst out laughing. The first time people saw them acting like that, they asked themselves questions and wondered if those children were in their right minds, but local people knew them and knew that it was their way to say to each other that they worried about one another (at least, everybody except for them of course). As for the journey to school, Erza always reprimanded him for his lateness (which was always injustified). At that time, he hadn't developed his habit of stripping yet, and he was glad of it. On one hand because she would have reprimanded him even more, on the other hand because she would have straightaway recognised him now. In fact, that habit came only from his move (or rather the day of the move), for whatever reason, and had developed when his father had died. So then, Gray was remembering their childhood when Erza decided to break the silence.

''Why did you want to spend the day with me ?''

He turned his head toward her. She was slightly blushing, and if he didn't know her as well as he did, he wouldn't have noticed that she was trying to seem natural somehow. It was true that his pretext from the day before wasn't really credible.

''Dunno. Probably because you're one of the only people whom I can have a normal conversation with, and also because I wanted to go around the festival without the guys, given that I spend the most of my time with them,''

''But you could have asked Mira or Cana,''

Gray had a sense of déjà vu. She wouldn't throw in the towel as long as she didn't get an answer which satisfied her, and when Erza wanted something, she didn't give up.

''I don't really know them, whereas I've already seen you even before coming to this high school, and even if our study meetings didn't mean a lot to you, to me, it was a way to finally have a normal lifestyle, at least for a short time. Although I can't complain about my current life, I need a breather from time to time, and it seems that you help me relax,''

Erza looked at him, surprised by what she had just heard. He bit his lower lip, suddenly becoming aware of what he just said. It almost looked like a confession...

''I mean, like I said, you don't squeal, pounce on me, or even faint when you see me,'' Gray looked at her, gulping. This was at least the third time he had pretended to want to be with her because she wasn't a hysteric fan. She wasn't a sucker and must have started to ask herself some questions. But to his utter relief, she no longer asked questions. Apparently, either she was convinced, or she was still her usual self and became ignorant when it came to feelings. He leaned towards the second option, because he knew that she never noticed when someone was attracted by her, especially him. They finally arrived at he festival, and like the previous day, there really were a lot of people. Gray asked Erza what she wanted to start with, but she didn't have time to answer because a voice called her. She turned around and came face to face with a blue haired girl.

''Juvia ?''

''Juvia is glad to see Erza-san, because Juvia wanted to apologise for yesterday,'' Erza raised a brow.

''For yesterday ?''

''Juvia knows that Erza-san wanted to help her, but Lucy spoiled everything. But Juvia wanted to thank Erza-san anyway, even if she's sorry that it was unseless,''

Erza smiled at her friend. ''You'll probably have another occasion...'' Gray cleared his throat in order to remind Erza of his presence. And he did well, because she really had forgotten him. Juvia's eyes widened and went from Gray to Erza, then from Erza to Gray. Erza hastened to reassure her and told her that she had stumbled upon Gray, which Gray hadn't heard. On the other hand, he had heard her offering Juvia to join them. He had never been so annoyed at Erza, even when he was sure that she had wiped him from her memory (something that he was still convinced about). He prayed that Juvia declined her offer, but to his utter despair, she accepted (much too fast for his taste). That was how they ended up being a three instead of just a two. They started to stroll across the festival, Juvia between Gray and Erza. Erza was trying to convince herself that she owed at least that day to Juvia, feeling guilty for having accepted to spend time with Gray without even thinking of her friend. She knew how much Juvia was crazy about Gray, and yet, she enjoyed spending time with him. She was also trying to convince herself that the feeling she had felt when Juvia had accepted her invitation was merely due to the fact that she felt guilty for not having asked Gray his opinion before offering her friend to join them.

Gray's mood had suddenly darkened, and judging by the way he was shoving his hands in his pockets and the way he was dwelling on it, he visibly wasn't delighted with the new situation. Erza thought that he had really hoped to spend time with a person who didn't overreact when they were with a member of the Ice Dragons. Yet, it wasn't Juvia's case. She had never even said a word to Gray while they were next to each other in their science lessons (especially because she spent most of her time in a haze). So then, Erza realised that she had probably shattered Gray's tranquil day. She felt even guiltier. To redeem herself, she offered them a chance to go on an attraction. It was a sort of ghost train, and when the time came fo them to get settled in the seats, Gray thought he could seize his chance and sit next to Erza. Even if he knew that she wouldn't grab a hold of his neck, he could still hope. He thought up his plan and ensured that Juvia would be the first who would sit down, given that the people who were ahead of them were an odd number of people. He put on his gentleman act and let her pass ahead of him **(gentleman my ass !)**. She was about to sit down when a woman arrived behind her, apologising because she had brought her mobile phone down, so she had to leave the queue for a few minutes. The person whom Juvia was about to sit down next to confirmed what the unknown woman had just said, saying that she was his girlfriend. Gray was speechless. His little stratagem fell through. Juvia took the seat which was behind the two unkown lovers, and Erza, to top it all off but thinking she was doing well for her friend Juvia, pushed Gray a little in order to let him take the seat next to the bluenette. Not only did Gray's little stratagem completely fail, but it backfired ! Then, Erza sat down on one of the seats which were behind them. But luckily for Gray, fate had decided to stop trying to take it out on him and to call it quits, because to his utter relief, it wasn't a random guy who was next to the red head, but a girl (the worst case situation would have been that much talked about Jellal guy sitting with her, because even if he knew Erza well, he didn't know how would behave Jellal in a ghost train, that is to say if he could take advantage of the attraction's darkness and if he had wandering hands).

The train started to move in the darkness while Gray was sighing, hoping to get it over with it as quickly as possible. Some girls' screams started to resound, mingling with those from the attraction. Suddenly, he felt something gripping his arm. He wanted to reject it, but felt a tuft of hairs. He thought that it was a part of the attraction, but when a ray of light allowed him to see what was gripping him, he saw blue hair glued on him. It was Juvia. It wasn't a tuft of hairs but her hair. It wasn't a part of the attraction and the pain he felt on his arm was well and truly real, just like the feeling he had of being observed. He suddenly turned around and saw that Erza was looking opposite of them, but he could have sworn that she had quickly turned her head when he did the same, in order to act as if nothing had happened. Gray was sure that she was mistaken about the situation and that she was thinking what he didn't want her to think. So once the train had stopped, he turned toward Erza without waiting, but she had already left the wagon. He and Juvia joined her, and he could observe that she was smiling at Juvia. But to make it clear, he thought that it would be preferable to explain what had happened in the ghost train.

''Erza, what you saw a bit earlier...'' he started to say.

''What are you talking about ? It was too dark to see anything,''

Gray was dazed. He didn't know what to say. At the beginning, he had been sceptical given that the rapidity in which she had answered, but while fixing his gaze on Erza, he understood that she hadn't lie. What he didn't know was that Erza was a very good actress and that she had seen very well how Juvia hugged him. In fact, it was for that reason that she had smiled at her friend, because even if it hurt her, she was happy for her. Though, she suffered more than she was happy for Juvia. By the way, this bluenette in question had gained a lot of self-assurance and wasn't afraid to speak to Gray anymore. She even grasped his arm, sticking her body (or her bust) against his arm. He tried to extricate himself, hoping to get away fom Juvia, in vain. Erza pretended not to notice anything and started to walk, in search of another attraction. After a while, Gray managed to extricate himself from Juvia, but not without difficulty. He caught up with Erza who had take the lead and struck up the discussion. As for Juvia, she joined them without delay. She had finally managed to get closer to her Gray-sama, and the kiss' episode of the previous day had intensified her worship of him, because, even if she already knew it, he had shown that he was a pur gentleman. He had demonstrated it again the moment when they had been getting in the attraction **(like I said, gentleman my ass !)**. He had also fondled her hair to reassure her ! So obviously, Juvia wouldn't let him go. She joined the conversation, to Gray's utter despair.

Suddenly, Erza stopped, fixing her gaze on a placard on which it was written in big letters ''Maid café with Sherria Blendy''. Gray didn't know what it was that was deemed worthy to hold her attention. Even if that Sherria Blendy could be a stunner or anything like that, it seemed that it was a class from Fairy Junior High, so it wasn't worthwhile, even for a person from the male sex. But most of all, how could the thought of being served by a girl, as cute as she was, make Erza daydream ? Gray stared at Erza, waiting for her to explain the how and the why. Her eyes were full of stars and suddenly, she seemed impatient. Juvia noticed that Gray was looking insistently at Erza and then, she looked at her friend, trying to uderstand what was happening. ''Erza-san, what's so interesting about this class ?'' Erza fixed her gaze on her, as if she had just said that she still believed in Father Christmas **(sorry if I impart it to you, ****but no, he doesn't exist)**.

''Sherria Blendy ! The grand-daughter of the great pastry chef Yajima from the patisserie _Sweet Honey_ ! Wendy (because they are in the same class) made me taste one of her strawberry cakes, and it was a real killer ! Her strawberry cakes are worthy of her grand-father's ! We absolutely must go there !'' She had instantaneously forgotten what had happened in the ghost train and was already salivating at the idea of eating a delicious strawberry cake. So, they went into the much talked about maid café, even if it was currently the middle of the morning. Apparently, the stand had a lot of success, especially thanks to Sherria, so they had to wait for half an hour to at last get a table. The wait had been gruelling to Gray. Juvia had ceaslessly tried to catch his attention while other girls had reconised him and had pounced on him. Juvia would have been able to kill some of them if Erza hadn't intervened because they prevented her from peacefully dreaming of her beloved strawberry cake, althought she had taken time to save Gray, given that she was imagining herself with a ton of strawbery cakes. After this little adventure, a student welcomed them with enormous enthusiasm when she saw the member of the Ice Dragons, to such an extent that she completly ignored the girls. Juvia looked daggers at her and Erza started to lose patience. The student in question was staring at Gray like her life depended on it, just like the other girls who were present.

Seeing that she couldn't place an order, Erza wanted to ask a male waiter, but being in a maid café, there weren't any. However, Wendy hurried toward them in order to do what the student who had welcomed them was supposed to do. Erza thanked her after having chosen a cake and returned to her thoughts, that is to say that she saw herself lying on a giant strawberry cake, moving her arms up and down and her feet sideways, as if she was making a snow angel imprint on the icing. The giant strawberries on the cake made her conversation and she set about rolling on her side. She rolled, rolled, rolled, until she struck a fork. A fork ? The object in question set about moving back and came back toward her while taking a piece of the giant cake which she was on, taking her in its way. She would be eaten ! She wanted to scream, but she couldn't even hear her voice because many other voices overlapped it. They were shrieks, as if they came from the cake or the fork. They didn't want to enter inside the mouth of someone random either (or at least, random or not, they didn't want to). Suddenly, Erza felt whacks from the strawberries. The strawberries were hitting her ?! The strawberries, so sweet, so delicious were brutalising her ? If they hadn't been her favourite fruit, she would have hit them without hesitation.

All of a sudden, she was on the floor. No, not really on the floor. It was quite soft, even fluffy, but she liked it. She rubbed her face against what seemed to be her beloved strawberry cake while closing her eyes and inhaling the sweet perfume which tickled her nostrils. It was a familiar perfume which she had known for years, a perfume that she would never forget, but she didn't remember what or who was its origin. She enjoyed the cake she was on even more thanks to the good feeling the sweet smell brougt to her. She rubbed her cheek against the soft floor or cake even more. She couldn't stop because she couldn't help being so happy. She was like a cat on the point of purring.

''Hmm... E-Erza ?'' She suddenly opened her eyes and found herself nose-to-nose – literally – with Gray. Their noses were barely one millimetre from each other (because Erza had been rubbing her cheek against Gray's a second earlier and her face was still stuck against Gray's). Her eyes widened and she felt _very _bad vibes around them. She raised her head and looked around her. Both (she and Gray) were surrounded by girls who were looking daggers at her, including Juvia. It wasn't surprising, since she was lying on Gray and had rubbed her face against his for around a minute. Erza picked herself up without losing a second and apologised to Gray. She picked the chair which had been bumped on by those crazy girls, the girls who had actually been the strawberries, the cake and the fork. She was fully red and tried to act as if nothing had happened (somehow). Wendy arrived with their order and all the girls returned to their seats or went out the classroom, dampened by what the president of the student council had just done. Erza had never been so ashamed, but she inwardly thanked Gray, because if he hadn't brought her back to Earth, she would have set about licking his face, she was sure of that. As for Gray, he was as red as her. He had absolutely not understood what had just happened. Many girls had thrown themselves on him before he even had the chance to draw breath. He has been tightly surrounded, their table and their chairs had been knocked down, and suddenly, Erza was on top of him. She hadn't seemed to notice that she was on the top of him and without warning, she was rubbing her face against his, passing her hand on his bare chest (he had obviously removed his shirt).

The atmosphere between the three students was quite tense, especially as Juvia was looking daggers at Erza. ''Let me be clear, if I acted weirdly, it's only because I didn't have my dose of strawberry cake,'' said Erza, with a tone more threatening than anything else. Gray gulped and Juvia felt reassured. She would have been scared by her friend, but now, she was sure that she hadn't taken advantage of the situation, because an Erza in lack of strawberry cake could be terrifying (even more than usual), but sometimes, she could be very sweet and innocent when she knew that she was approaching her ''drug''. The worst was when she knew she was close to her little weakness but she couldn't get it and had to wait for a long time, just like that time. She had been wating for her cake with so much impatience that she had set about having hallucinations. It didn't happen often for her to lose control like that, but the call of such a delicacy, such a marvel, even tastier than any other strawberry cake, had made her yearn for her long awaited strawberry cake, making her have visions. So when Erza explained what had just happened, the atmosphere became slack, even more so when she took a first mouthful of cake. It was even better than what she had expected. She offered a little piece of her cake to Juvia and Gray, but both knew that she offered it just out of politeness and that she was hoping that they said no. So they declined, to Erza's utter happiness.

Once they had finished what they had ordered, they went out of the classroom while being careful of avoiding all the fans. Juvia had started to stick to Gray again and was trying, one more time, to strick up a conversation with him. Erza stayed in the background, not wanting to see the two ''lovebirds'' glowing. Her vision of reality was completely distorted because she hadn't completely recovered after her big lack of strawberry cake (which had been worst than anytime because of the hope of getting Sherria's masterpiece). She was seeing Juvia hugging Gray's arm, joyfully speaking. She was seeing Gray smiling and chuckling, carefuly moving his head back to see his tender other half better. Actually, it was also because of a certain emotion that she couldn't define but incessantly bothered her. She was seeing them happy, while in reality, Gray was trying to pull himself out of Juvia's clutch as best he could because the girl was grinding on his arm. So no, he wasn't carefully moving his head back to see her better, but trying to disentangle himself from her hold. No, he wasn't smiling and laughing, he was wincing (anyone could see it, except Erza). Erza's heart tightened at that view (which was erroneous) but she cursed herself, because she should have been glad for her friend. But why was she reacting so weirdly today ? Why did her emotions come and go like a yo-yo ? At the beginning of the day she had been happy, then she had become uneasy, annoyed, irritated, and afterward she had felt guilty... She had never felt so many different emotions in such a short amount of time.

Erza couldn't help looking daggers at her friends, and without realising it, she had overtaken them. So Gray stepped up the pace to catch up to her (not without difficulty, because he was being gripped by Juvia) and tried to make conversation with his childhood friend, who almost immediately chilled. But Erza noticed that Juvia was upset because of the lack of attention that Gray showed to her (she finally had a vision of reality, and not her stupid imagination) and the red head felt happy for whatever reason and sorry for Juvia at the same time. So she started feeling guilty again. The three of them were wandering between stands, without really knowing where they were going, too busy by what they were doing : Gray was trying to shake Juvia off at any price, the bluenette was trying to catch his attention by any means, and Erza was struggling with her qualms. So it wasn't surprising that the kendoka bumped into someone.

''Erza ? What a surprise !'' Erza raised her head to face the person she had accidentally bumped into.

''Lyon ?''

Gray stopped abruptly, frowning. How did his brother know Erza ? Or did she remember his brother and not him ? He glared at his elder, who was looking at him, amused. Seeing that Lyon was looking somewhere, Erza remembered Gray's presence **(yeah, she had forgotten him again because she hadn't stopped wondering if yes or no, she had to feel guilty in regards to Juvia or why she was mad at her friend who hadn't done anything wrong to her, but we all know why she was annoyed ;) )**.

''Gray, I introduce you to Lyon Vastia. He is one of the presidents of the student council of the university,'' But he wasn't listening to her. Now, he was squarely looking daggers at his brother. Lyon decided to play along (and also because it amused him) and offered his hand to him while saying, ''Nice to meet you Silver,'' Gray shook his hand, suspicious. Erza was too busy trying to keep an eye on some students who looked fishy to notice the tension between the two brothers (or at least, coming from Gray). Then, Juvia noticed that everybody had forgotten her and reminded her Gray-sama that she was there while pulling him by his arm.

''Gray-sama, what do you think about going in this attraction ? I'm sure that you'll love it ! It seems that the lovers are crazy about it.'' She said while pointing to the said attraction. The two boys looked at her, dazed. If Gray was glaring at her, it wasn't the case for his brother, who's heart had stopped for a few seconds **(It's just a figure of speech !)**. Was it what we call love at first sight ? Lyon rushed forward to Juvia and put a knelt on one knee as if he was about to serenade her, and adorned her with compliments. The young woman didn't understand what the unknown man wanted from her and grabbed her hold of Gray's arm even more (by the way, the younger of the two brothers had the impression that she was going to tear it). Then, Lyon took her by her arm in the most delicate way possible and wanted to accompany her at the attraction she had just talked about. He carried her with him, dragging his brother at the same time (although it was absolutely not intentional, but you know Juvia, if she was holding her Gray-sama, she wouldn't set him free anytime soon. So she was dragged by someone while dragging someone). As for Erza, she remained there, alone. She finally deigned to take her eyes off the fishy students who in the end were just stupid boys who wanted to act like bad boys, when she noticed that none of the three people who she was with were there. So she walked randomly and got her mobile phone out to call one of them, when a hand caught her wrist. She turned around to face her potential aggressor but her face relaxed at the view of the so familiar blue hair.

''Jellal ?''

''I was searching for you for a while...''

.

Gray had finally managed to shake Juvia and his brother off, not without having to do two tours of the attraction. He ran towards the spot where they had left Erza but she wasn't there anymore. Then, he glimpsed her, trying to walk into the crowd, but she wasn't alone. His heart was on fire when he reconised Jellal, and even more when he saw that they were holding hands. He attempted to join them but the crowd prevented him from following them. Added to that that, some fans recognised him when he set about calling Erza. So he was buried by a sea of girls. His day which had started so well and which had promised to be great didn't take the turn he had hoped at all...

* * *

**I know, Juvia had shattered Gray and Erza's date... But like I said in the introduction of the previous chapter : Suffer more to appreciate better the happy moments, and I wasn't talking about that date :D So don't worry, they won't stagnate for very long (but not too fast for all that).**

**Next chapter : NaLu and GaLe ! **


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back to play a bad trick on you ! (French readers will understand me, I guess). After a long wait (yeah, again... it's entirely my fault for being so lazy... I just had to correct it with my beta reader's correction and it took me a whole month !) the chapter ten is finally here ! I wanted to finish FCF before september, but things are looking bad... I think I'm not even in the half of the story (and fortunately, because all Gray could have until now was an Erza on the top of him (but it's already a good thing for him ùù)). But we're near my favourite part (I talk about it for a few chapters...) so I'll try to not being lazy and to write AND correct as often as possible in order to arrive to it ! :D**

**Beatrix14, thank you very much :D Yeah I know well what you mean, I wasn't really a NaLu fan, but in the long run of reading stories in which there was some NaLu I ended up assimilating this pairing, not liking, but I'm not for or agains't this couple. I don't mind NaLu or NaLi because I don't dislike any of those characters (though Lucy sometimes get on my nerves). Besides, this is a Grayza fanfic so don't worry, there won't be a lot of NaLu, just in three or four chapters :) (but even if I didn't mind writing only Grayza (and that was what I had planned at first) I thought that it would have been too short and botched if I did it :) ).**

**Eaonya, merci beaucoup, ça fait plaisir ;)**

**Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, les Grayza sont malheureusement peu nombreux, et encore plus en français... Je pensais faire mon prochain OS en anglais et en français mais c'est un peu trop galère (et long) donc finalement je ne le ferai qu'en anglais (parce que même si je l'ai d'abord écris en français, c'était à la main). Je ne pense pas que j'écrirai une histoire en français, à moins que ce ne soit qu'un court OS, mais j'en doute.**

**En tout cas, j'ai parfaitement compris ton commentaire, ne t'inquiète pas ;) (si je peux écrire en anglais c'est essentiellement parce que j'ai une super bêta-reader qui me relit, sinon il y aurait sûrement plein d'erreurs).**

* * *

**Chapter 10 :**

Juvia and Lucy had just gone out of the classroom, after Gray had left them in the lurch. In the end, another random girl had replaced Erza, despite the boys' protests.

''Well, who would have thought that it would take that turn...'' said Lucy while laughing. But she didn't get an answer from her friend. She cast a glance at the bluenette but regretted it straight away. Juvia was looking daggers at her and Lucy could feel the bad vibes which emanated from her.

''Lucy is Juvia's love rival,''

''What ? No, not at all ! You're mistaken Juvia, Gray is really hot but he is so... inaccessible. As if his heart has already been taken,''

Lucy gulped. She probably shouldn't have said that Gray was ''hot''.

''See, you're Juvia's rival ! You're even insinuating that I don't have a gost of a chance, on the suppose grounds that you have already stolen his heart !''

Lucy started to panic, ''I have never said that ! Besides, you know very well that I love all the members of the Ice Dragons equally.''

''So in addition to stealing my Gray-sama, you're not satisfied with only one man ?''

''Juvia ! You distording everything that I'm saying,''

''And now, you're saying that I'm a liar ?'' Lucy didn't now what to do anymore. Whatever she said, Juvia would distort her words or interpret them wrongly. But if she didn't say anything, it would be like admitting something wrong.

''From now on, Lucy is Juvia's love rival !'' Juvia turned her back on Lucy and left, without looking behind her.

Lucy was speechless. She stood there for a while and then went out the building. She decided to buy something to eat, in order to take her mind off things. After all, there were an awful lot of food stands which offered themselves to her. She charmed a student vendor and managed to get takoyakis for free. Lucy knew that Erza would have reprimanded her for that, but she had left her bag in the classroom and she didn't want to bump into Juvia again while trying to pick it up. She had already seen Cana managing to get booze while using those methods (from the bartender or a random guy) an uncountable number of times, so it wasn't very difficult to imitate her. Lucy went to sit down on one of the benches which went the length of the huge park. Not one stand was placed inside the park, so that the people could freely roam there without constantly minding where they were placing their feet to not bump into the stands.

The blond haired girl sighed while thinking about her argument with Juvia. She didn't understand why her friend had reacted like that because she knew that she loved the members of Ice Dragons without any favourite. Gray was certainly one of the hottest members, but at the same time, they all looked to die for... She couldn't choose between them, but she made sure to not go toward Gray too much, for Juvia. It wasn't like she was friend with them, but she was much ''closer'' to them than any other girl (along with her friends), or at least, thanks to Erza. By the way, why was it thanks to her ? The boys had gone toward her by instinct. It was as if they knew that she wasn't one of those crazy fangirls (that is to say, not like Lucy). Maybe it was when she had showed them around the high school... Cana also seemed to get along well with them, but well, it was Cana. And to think that a few weeks ago, Lucy was just a crazy fan among so many others... now she could see them every day (or almost) and even speak with them. She smiled. In fact, they were like anyone else, but more beautiful and more talented. Well, maybe not like anyone else, but they had their own lives, far from the spotlights, or at least, they tried to. Thinking about it, the head of the academy, Mavis Vermillon, and Principal Makarov had expressly asked the students to keep quiet concerning the members of the band's registration to Fairy High, but Lucy had thought that the information would end up to being leaked eventually, especially with the festival... She felt sorry for them.

In the end, she hadn't reacted as hysterically as the other girls, and unexpectedely, she had acted rather normally with the boy band (actually, she had not really spoken to them up'til now). While she was saying that to herself, she felt observed. She stood still, at first thinking that it was Juvia. She wanted to settle things with her, but if she had to put up with some injustified reproaches one more time, she would run away. Lucy didn't turn around, but felt that someone was approaching her to her left. Apparently, it was a man. And if it was a pervert ? Maybe he had seen her charming the student who managed the stand of takoyakis and had decided to make her his target ? She looked at her right to make sure that there were people, and luckily, it was the case. She got ready to stand up when her blood turned to ice. The pervert's head was one inch away from her face. ''Wow, your thing seems tasty !'' Lucy suddenly turned her head and nearly banged herself on... ''Natsu ?!''

''Yo Luigi ! I didn't see it was you. Your takoyakis seem so good !'' He said without any transition between the fact that he hadn't reconised her and that her food seemed tasty, as if he didn't care about Lucy, unlike her takoyakis. He had been so absorbed by her food that he had gone toward a stranger and had not worried about the fact that he could have given her the scare of her life.

''Hem... It's Lucy,'' she said in a whisper.

''Huh ?''

''My name. It's Lucy,''

''Really ? Are you sure ?''

Lucy didn't believe her ears. Was he trying to make her laugh ? Had he noticed that she wasn't well, so he came to see her ? No, he really seemed preoccupied, not about her, but her takoyakis.

''You're not with the others ?'' Stupid question. He obviously wasn't with the others. How could she ask something so obvious ?

''I've lost them,''

''Oh,''

'Oh ?' That was all she could say ? She really became stupid when she was with one of her idols... Although, she hadn't been such an idiot earlier with Gray...

''Can I stay with you ?'' Natsu asked her while grinning. Lucy blushed and timidly nodded.

''Are you okay ? You're completely red,''

''Hmm... yeah,'' She attempted to smile but failed.

''To say the truth, I've argued with Juvia,''

''The girl with blue hair who is always running after Gray but he's too stupid to realise it ?'' he asked her in one go.

''Yes,''

''Why ?''

''Why she's running after Gray ?''

''No, why did you argue ? Even if I really don't understand her interest in him,''

''She thinks that I'm her rival for Gray's love,''

''And is that the case ?''

''No. Besides, he already loves someone,''

''Yeah I know, but if you're not her rival, what's the problem ?''

''She doesn't want to believe me,''

Natsu sighed. ''Girls are really complicated...''

''Says the one who is always fighting with his frienemy,'' Lucy immediately put her hand on her mouth. That had gone out without warning. Natsu looked weirdly at her and she thought that he would yell at her, telling her that his relationship with Gray was none of her business, or to ask her who she thought she was to say that. But to her big surprise, he set about smiling.

''At last ! I prefer when you act normally,'' Lucy blushed madly .

''You must be fed up with crazy fans... I'm sorry to be one of them...''

''Nah, doesn't matter, we get used to that. And what's more, apart from the other night (the one of the concert), I couldn't really say that you were one of them,''

''But how can you know if I act normally or not ?''

''Erza told me that her friends were crazy, especially the two who were fan of us, but also that her best friend (you) was great, and no matter how much she could idolise us, if we had done something to Erza, she would kill us without hesitating. Because Erza's best friend cherished her friends more than anything else in the world,''

_'… Though Erza also told us that you and Juvia would have risked killing each other to meet us,'_ Natsu completed in thought.

''She really said that ?''

''Yep,''

''That sounds like a warning...''

''Yeah, it's because she was with the five of us, in our house. When Loke asked her if it was okay for her (because she didn't know us very well and we could have been evil-minded), that was what she told us,''

''All six of you were in your house ?! But what were you doing ?!'' yelled Lucy.

''Well, we were on the floor and...''

''On the floor ?!''

''Yeah, but we were on cushions so it was comfortable, even if we kicked each other while changing our positions...''

''What ?!'' Lucy had squarely stood up and her voice had reached a high pitch.

''W-was it really all six of you ?'' She managed to say with all the calm she could gather (and she had had a lot of difficulty).

''Well, at the beginning it was only Erza and I, then Loke and Sting joined us, Gajeel arrived later, and then it was Gray. We were a bit heaped and it was hard to move. At the beginning, it was difficult and I feared that Erza thought I was an idiot because of my ignorance on the subject, but she cheered me on and according to her, I was good at it. The guys were surprised when they saw us in the living room, but when Erza offered them to join us, they accepted without hesitating. Gray had such a weird face when he saw all five of us on the floor,'' Natsu said while laughing, ''At the beginning, the guys were laughing at me, saying that I was the crappest at it and each one was bragging about being better than the others and asked Erza her opinion. It was quite hard for her to handle the five of us, given that she was alone and that we were all trying to monopolise her attention. But fortunately, Gray and Loke were there. It's hard to admit it, but Gray was quite good at it. I would have never thought that he had bloody experience ! Even Sting was rubbish at it whereas he had bragged, saying that he was much more knowledgeable than us. Actually, he didn't know anything about it. In the end, it ended up as usual, and then, the owner arrived and we had to stop our competition to know who was the best,''

Lucy's jaw was about to drop open. Did the six of them really do _THAT _? Moreover on the floor ! And their owner had discovered them ?!

''S-Say Natsu, did Erza really accept to do _that_ ?''

''She was the one who proposed it to me,''

Lucy couldn't believe it. Erza ? Erza Scarlet, the president of the student council really had... She, who was against the kissing stand, did she really do that kind of thing ? No, that was definitely not her friend...

''Are you okay ? You're all pallid now... Are you sure that you don't have a skin problem or something like that ?'' asked Natsu.

''The owner didn't say anything ?''

''Well, he told us that it was time for our dance lesson and when he saw Erza, he asked her if she wanted to stay,''

''But if he caught you in the act..."

"In the act ? Oh I see, actually, Bob is used to it. We always do it between ourselves. Besides, he doesn't live with us, so it doesn't pose a problem to him. "

"Do you mean that he's aware of your hanky-pankies ?! Wait, you do it between yourselves ?"

"What ? Our hanky punky ? Why are ou talking about hanky ? We don't cry when we're fighting !"

"When you're fighting ?" Lucy was definitely lost. Natsu wasn't talking about _THAT_ ?

"Yeah, we're always fighting. That time it was because Gray told me I was stupid and I would have needed far more than one day to reach an acceptable level... That bastard even told me that even with a lot of exercices, I wouldn't be as good as him ! So obviously, I asked Erza to help me, because she's more kind and patient than the guys,"

"Tell me Natsu, when you're talking about exercices... are you talking about "physical exercices" ?"

Lucy emphasised on "physical exercices" while having dirty thoughts, and of course, Natsu didn't udersand that she was mistaken. But seeing Natsu's reaction, she understood that, maybe, she was more perverse than she thought.

"Say, Natsu, when you said that Gray was good "at it" and that he had some experience "in it", what were you talking about ?"

He looked at her as if she was an extraterrestrial.

"Well, he is rather smart and he knew how to explain things, but he had also immediately gotten into the swing of things, that is to say that he understood well what Erza explained. When we asked him later why he was so good at explaining, he told us it was because Erz- … his childhood friend used to explain their lessons to him when he didn't understand, so he had learnt how to explain well from her. Moreover, he was used to babysitting his niece so he helped her with her homework, even if she's still young."

Lucy sighed. She really must be a pervert for having thought about _THAT_...

"Anyway, I'm starving !" Natsu didn't really need to say that, because his stomach talked for him (or was rumbling). So Lucy handed him her takoyakis (at least those which remained, given that she had dropped three quarters of it when she had stood up) and he gladly accepted it. Once he had finished it, he stood up and stretched out. Lucy stared at him without really knowing what to say or do. She thought that he would probably go away and was disappointed at that idea. But against all odds, Natsu took her hand and set about running, making the young lady run and follow him. She blushed furiously but had absolutely no idea what was happening.

"N-Natsu ? What's going on ?" He turned toward her while continuing to run and grinned at her.

"There is an attraction which seems to be interesting over there, so we're going there,"

Lucy couldn't get over it. He hadn't asked her opinion and was now forcing her to follow him ! Although... she didn't mind that much, and what's more he hadn't really compelled her to follow him. So she let herself be pushed around. Seen at a closer proximity, the attraction didn't seem to be as awesome as from afar, so they decided not to go there. They managed to sneak in and out of the crowd in order to return to the park, when Natsu abruptly stopped (so Lucy bumped into him). "Natsu ? What's going on ?" She had the impression that his ears had set about moving, as if he was an animal on the lookout. "N-Natsu ?" She was starting to ask herself if he had hit something when they were in the crowd.

"You smell that ?" He asked her. Lucy raised her head, as if she could smell what surrounded her better. Before she even had time to say anything, Natsu exclaimed, "Meat !"

'Meat ?' He took her by the hand once again and took her to what seemed to be a big event. She blushed once more but followed him without a word. They stopped in front of a placard which said, "Eating competition". Natsu hurried to register himself at it and asked Lucy if she wanted to take part in it as well. She timidely declined and he smiled at her, as usual. He headed toward the stage and waited for the contest to start. Lucy was in the public and was asking herself how such a thin guy could win an eating competition. The answer of that question came to her a few minutes later. When the signal to start had been given, Natsu gobbled a large number of dishes. He strung them together without stopping. Well, actually the answer didn't come to Lucy. She didn't need to wait for an answer because she had seen very clearly how Natsu swallowed the food and knew that he had all the odds to win, but she was still perplexed at the way he could eat so much food and especially with such a rapidity. After a while, there were only Natsu and a guy named Droy. Natsu won without contest and even if he had just eaten a phenomenal amount of food, he was jumping around everywhere, happy for his victory. But on the other hand, the students of Fairy Academy were small players compared to him or even Gajeel and Sting, so he hadn't needed to give his all. He was still far from his limit of food he could ingest whereas the other competitors were vomiting and spitting their guts out.

Natsu headed toward Lucy, all smiles, and they drew away from the crowd after having picked out the tickets for the big price (which was one year of meat for free). They came upon Loke and Sting who were badly banged-up, for whatever reason but Natsu seemed to understand what had happened to them and felt sorry for them. The singer and the pianist of the Ice Dragons were cursing Gajeel and Lucy thought it would be better to leave them to themselves. So she was about to leave discreetly when Natsu held her back. "You don't wanna stay with us, Luce ?" he asked her, almost having her a hangdog expression.

'Luce ?' She blushed at the name and started stutturing incomprehensible things. Then, she saw the fear on the three boys' faces. She didn't even have time to turn around to see what they were looking at because she heard some shrieks. The ground set about trembling and Loke quickly said, "Sorry Lucy, but we gotta leave you right no-" He didn't have time to finish his sentence because crazy fangirls emerged from nowhere and dragged the members of the band with them. Lucy had just enough time to move away in order to not get crushed.

So that was their everyday life ?

.

.

Levy was looking for her friends everywhere in the festival. They had left each other after the kissing stand and since then, she had managed to reach none of them. She was jumping in order to see above all the heads from the crowd and started being tired. She knew that Erza was certainly busy, but she asked herself why the others didn't answer her calls or texts. They were supposed to have free time during the whole festival and Lucy and Juvia always were checking their phones so it wasn't normal. She had seen Mirajane and Cana rushing out of the classroom after Gray's departure, but she had no clue where Juvia and Lucy had been. Juvia would have probably blown up at Lucy because of the kissing stand...

After a while, Levy decided to make a U-turn to reach the student council, just in case Erza needed her help, when she heard an agitated noise. She was rather like Erza who preferred calm places with as few people as possible (though the festival was all but calm), so she decided to move away from the origin of the noise. Unfortunately for her, it seemed that the people who were making all that racket were coming in her direction. Eventually, Levy found a little street a bit less jam-packed and stayed there for a few minutes. Apparently, the agitation had ceased to progress but it was still so very loud. So she decided to go out of the little street and to definitively move away from that noisy crowd. Emerging from the darkness, she barely walked one step before she banged into a well built man, making her fall backward.

.

.

The members of the Ice Dragons (minus Gray) were enjoying the festival, relieved to be able to stretch their legs and to leave that oppressive atmosphere from the kissing stand. They wanted to test the food stands so they spread themselves everywhere, searching for something which could satisfy their stomachs. They were supposed to meet in front of the stand of crepes, across the park, but they were only three of them. Seeing that the missing person was none other than Natsu, the three remaining members of the band (that is to say Sting, Loke and Gajeel) decided to go away after having finished eating, given that the pink haired boy had probably forgotten them (that was what he usually did when it concerned food). They peacefully walked, casting some glances at the stands or attractions, when suddenly, a girl set about shrieking, "Oh my god ! It's really them !" In the space of a few seconds, they ended up inundated with the fans. They could barely breath and move, but Gajeel managed (not without dificulty) to sneak in and out through the crowd. But when his head emerged from the crowd, the fans detected him and started running after him. He almost stumbled on several occasions and ended up hitting something. He was regaining his composure when a little figure caught his wrist. "This way," He didn't really have time to ask himself what to do. In fact, he had the choice between an awful lot of hysterical fans and a girl who was laughably short compared to him. He hesitated for a nanosecond but decided to follow her, because after all, what could a shrimp like her do to him ? Even if she was a hysterical fan, it would be easier to handle her and escape from her than being weighed down under that mass of girls.

They managed to make their way through the crowd (but this time it was the usual crowd of the festival) and she took him to a place where no one would have any clue where to find them, even more so during the festival. Gajeel had set foot there only one time. It was during the visit with Erza. On the other hand, he had had neither the occasion or the time to go there. He scanned the room in silence, with only the sound of their breathlessness as background noise. The little shrimp had taken him to the library and for the first time since a long while, he could savour the silence.

"Thanks shrimp,"he said to the short girl who wasn't unknown to him.

"Hey ! I'm not a shrimp !"

He laughed and patted her head, "If you say so,"

They stayed a moment without saying anything and it was rather awkward. Gajeel headed toward the window in order to enjoy the festival by far, but also to see if the coast was clear. Apparently, they still had to wait for a while, seeing the outside situation which seemed to be worse than earlier. Indeed, the crowd was actively looking for him. He glimpsed a blond tuft and an orange tuft of hair disappearing under a mountain of girls. He winced and felt sorry for Sting and Loke. They would probably kill him for having left them, but he couldn't do anything and in that kind of situation, it was the first who managed to sneakily slip out who got by fine. It wasn't really every man for himself, but it wasn't far from that.

From where Gajeel was, he could see a large part of the campus. He scanned the crowd and looked at the opposite direction of his friends' location. He quickly saw a red head making a detour, which drew his attention. He straightaway recognised Erza and looked at where she had looked a few seconds before changing her route. Gray. Apparently, he had also been pounced on... He didn't seem to be in good condition... Gajeel slightly smiled. Not because his friend had had to brave his fans, but because if Erza shunned him, that would mean that he had done something special. And if that affected her to the point of making a detour to avoid Gray, that would mean that she wasn't so indifferent to him. While Gajeel could laugh at Gray concerning his situation with Erza, he was rather the kind of sentimental guy and thought that the two childhood friends' relationship was quite romantic. Yes, romantic. Of course, nobody knew his soft side apart from the other members of the Ice Dragons. Everybody thought that he was Gajeel Redfox, the cool, cold and arrogant tough nut to crack. But what the drummer didn't know was that the shrimp who had saved him from his fans was observing him, and she had seen very well the way in which his face had softened. After a while, he turned toward her.

"By the way, aren't you a friend of Erza's ?" She seemed surprised but answered to him anyway.

"Yes, and we're in the same class, but I guess you hadn't noticed it..."

"Of course I did. With the guys, we had quickly picked out the girls in the class who don't faint as soon as we are in the same room as them. In that way, we know if we can talk to them or not. Moreover, we're paired in science lessons, remember ?". Levy stood gaping. She would never have imagined that one of the most famous bands had noticed her. But Gajeel was right, they were paired in science class, which made her feel foolish.

"However, I don't remember your name, but I guess I can call you shrimp," he added while laughing. He saw that she was frowning and puffed out her cheeks. He burst out laughing, "Don't take offence, shrimp, you can always tell me your name, you never know, maybe I'll call you by your name,"

"My name is Levy," she answered him while smiling, visibly glad that he asked for her name despite everything.

"Gajeel," he introduced himself while offering her his hand, even if he didn't need to, but it was the least he could do after she had saved him. She shook his hand and he added, "I have to admit that at the beginning, I thought that you were one of those fans who stay silent or that you merely just weren't one, which didn't diplease me. But I was suspicious when you told me to follow you though..."

Levy blushed, "Why ?"

"I thought that you were that kind of discreet fan who, once she was alone with her idols, she pounced on them," She blushed even more while her eyes were widened.

"There really are fans like that ?"

"Well, most of the time they are either hysterical or calm (but those ones are very rare), but we have already dealt with those kind of fans who at first glance seemed calm but who in the end were nuts. Or maybe they were just in shock and once they realised that they were facing us, they pounced on us..."

They laughed and Gajeel focused on the campus again.

"How do you know Erza ?" Levy asked him. The question caught him off-guard.

"The meeting with the band,"

"Yes of course, but to remember her from that... I doubt that you remember all the fans you meet,"

Shit ! This explanation would have been enough for any other girl... but apparently not for her. He obviously couldn't tell her about Gray.

"Well, her red hair is easily recognisable, and it's not every day that a girl says to us that she barely knows us," Levy set about chuckling.

"Yeah, Erza recounted to me what happened. She can be clumsy, though she's not aware of it,"

They contemplated the campus for a while, in silence, but this time it wasn't an oppresive or awkward silence. It was a serene one. Eventually, they thought that it was time to leave. When the coast was clear they went out of the library, still without saying anything. Levy was the first who set foot outside, in reconnaissance. She gestured to Gajeel to say that he could go out of the building and they started to stride across the paths between the stands. All of a sudden, they heard someone calling Gajeel, but it wasn't a female voice. Or at least,_ THAT_ voice wasn't feminine, because it was quickly overlapped by girls' shrieks.

"You, bastard ! You left us behind and you ran away !" Yelled Sting. Gajeel and Levy turned around and saw the blond singer, Loke and Natsu running. They also saw a puff of smoke which followed them.

"Don't tell me..."

"Yes ! They are fans who are pursuing us, and this time, you better not ditch us !"

It had been unnecessary to say that, given that if Gajeel didn't wish to be swatted he had to run too. He quickly waved goodbye to Levy and imitated his friends. The blue haired girl lied flat on a wall in order to avoid being taken in the scrum and looked at the boys who were running away. In the end, she had got it right. The tough nut to crack was a soft heart...

* * *

**Tenth chapter : done !**

**I'll have a little surprise for you, my beloved readers :D But I don't know when... But it's soon !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heeeey readers ! At last, the eleventh chapter ! I'm so sorry for the late... But actually, I was very busy and lazy and even more because it's only a NaLu and a Mira x Freed chapter (ans very very slight Juvia x Lyon)... So now I wish I had not added those couples... But on the other hand, I preferred writing chapters with just them and then, focus on GrayZa (there will be a little part about one of those couples in the next chapter but after that, I won't talk about them before a few chapters). So sorry for those who wanted a story which didn't focuse on Grayza, but from now on, there won't be other couples (and maybe they will be dating overnight because they would live their lives and we don't care about them anymore. I let you imagine what you want for them ;)).**

**By the way, I wanted to specify something about _My neighbour is a playboy – Yeah, and mine is a snobby smartass_. I wrote several times "bump into" but I meant "come across" (especially when Erza met Gray), because otherwise, I would totally understand why Erza hated Gray if everytime they met they banged into eachother... Sorry for the mistake.**

**Absolute-ZERO999, thank you :D I'm glad you liked this part because it was very difficult to keep the ambiguity because what coul be equivocal in French wasn't in English...**

**The awesome Indian Girl, merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que des français lisent ma fanfic et que ça te plaise autant :D**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

The third day of the festival, Juvia was sauntering between the stands, hoping to come across a certain raven haired young man. She had not been able to spend the previous day with him because of that guy with white hair. Of course she had been able to spend some time with the guitarist, but it was always in the presence of a third party, even though Erza had tried to leave them alone. She had been able to sit down next to her Gray-sama in the ghost train and had even had the occasion to grab to him (or squash him).

Juvia thought back her tender moments with him, his endearment and his attentive and sweet gestures toward her. She was over the moon... But of course, that white haired guy had to break the atmosphere when they had finally been able to spend some time like a couple, just the two of them (because Erza had been too busy thinking or keeping a close watch on some students). He was handsome, she couldn't contest that, but too clingy **(yeah, it's a bit hypocritial)**. He had prevented her from enjoying the attraction alone with her dear and loving soon to be husband. Once they were in front of the swans (it was the tunnel of love), she had tried to get paired up with Gray, but that Leo guy or God knows what his name was, had wanted to be with her. Thus, the people who were behind them had lost patience and had pushed the two young men in the same swan. She had had to do the tour of the attraction alone **(that's what happens when you try little stratagems like that, you just have to ask Gray).** She had not even been able to admire her Gray-sama from his back because by the time she had regained her composure, another couple had sat down in the swan that followed the two boys. So she had been two swans behind Gray. Let's just say that it was impossible to see him. Concerning the second turn of the attraction, she had narrowly held Gray back, though he had rushed toward the exit because she had jumped out of her swan before it had even stopped. She had quickly sat down in another swan but when she had turned her head around, Gray wasn't there anymore. Actually, he had tried to make a U-turn and go out of the attraction but he had not been able to do it because of all the people who were there. So of course, that white haired yound man sat next to Juvia instead of Gray, who had had to sit in the swan that was behind them...

But this time she would succeed in spending some time with Gray, one-to-one. She had gained self-confidence since the ghost train and now she was ready to roll. Juvia decided to go where she had seen Gray and Erza the previous day, hoping that he would pass over there. After a few minutes, she finally caught sight of him on her way. But he wasn't alone... he was talking to a girl. A girl ! But not just any girl, it was Lucy. Juvia started to see red. She was right; Lucy was trying to steal her Gray-sama from her since the beginning ! She observed them and Gray started to leave while running, to her utter relief. But... what was Lucy doing ?! Why was she running after him and... What ?! She was grabbing his wrist ! She told him something and he smiled to her while nodding.

Juvia was boiling. She had become all red and people almost could see the smoke that was coming from her ears. When Gray left, she headed toward Lucy, ready to charge at her. The blonde saw her and her eyes widened while her face became distorted.

"J-Juvia... That's not what-"

"How dare you ?! You ? Juvia's friend ? Since when did friends steal their friends' soul mate ?!"

"Juvia, listen to m-"

"Juvia should have known. Juvia should have been more suspicious. All those disputes we had in the past to know who the more handsome member of the Ice Dragons was, were actually just debates to know who knew Gray-sama better!"

What ? Where was she getting all this ?

"You're mistak-"

"Juvia doesn't consider Lucy as her friend anymore !" Lucy was unable to get a word in edgeways. Juvia wasn't willing to listen to anything and was shouting her head off. People were fixing their gazes on them, asking themselves why a high school student was shaking her arms in every directions while yelling until she lost her voice.

The bluenette turned on her heel and walked away, dumping Lucy who was speachless.

Juvia wanted to be alone but in the middle of the festival it was pretty hard. So she ventured around the whole campus, looking for a deserted place. After a while, she finally found an empty room. She entered it without asking herself if she was allowed to do or what the room was for. She sat down and slumped on a table, her head in her arms. Suddenly, the door opened. Juvia didn't feel like raising her head to see who it was, so she didn't move. But the new comer didn't say anything and apparently stayed immobile. Thus, she had to raise her head in order to tell that person to leave her alone and to beat it, when she saw who it was. _'HE !' _

.

.

Lucy was fed up. Juvia could be sweet as she could be annoying. The blonde hadn't been able to get a word in edgeways when her friend had inundated her with reproaches. Plus, those reproaches were totally unjustified. But even if she would have been able to get a word in edgeways, she wouldn't have been able to tell her the truth; it would have annoyed her even more. What's more, Gray would have been mad at her, even though he hadn't mentionned that he had wanted her to keep quiet. Actually, he had just asked her a question, but that simple question had said a lot to her. So no, Lucy could obviously not tell the truth to Juvia (at least, if she had had the occasion to do it). Thus, she decided to buy some takoyakis, once again, because the last time she had bought it, she hadn't been able to eat it because half of it had fallen on the ground and she had given the rest to Natsu. This time, she didn't charm the vendor (and anyway, it was a girl) because she wasn't in the mood for it. She headed toward the park and caught a sight of a pink haired boy who was staggering. She rushed toward him to help him.

"Are you okay Natsu ?"

"Huh...? I... hmm..." He rushed toward the closest bin and spilled out all his guts.

"Natsu ?! You should go to the nurses' office..." He waved at her to tell her that he didn't need to go.

"But you're probably sick..."

He stood up straight and faced her, "Nah it's okay, I'm used to it,"

"What do you mean ? Do you always just throw up in the middle of the morning ?" She asked him, sceptical.

He stared at her for a few seconds, hesitating to confess why he didn't feel good. He knew that she was one of the Ice Dragons' fans. He also knew that she liked gossips and that she loved talking about them (dixit Erza), but he knew as well, according to the same source, that if someone asked her to keep quiet, she could hold her tongue, especially if the secret could cause harm to the person who had confided it to her. It wasn't a big secret in itself, but even though he didn't care about his image (or at least, less than Loke or Sting), it was still ridiculing. Moreover, Gray wouldn't hold back to take the mickey out of him even more than usual because his secret would have been revealed. Though he wasn't the only one who had that "problem", he would never say that Gajeel and Sting were like him, as a friend and by the oath of honour (and also because otherwise, they would kill him).

"Promise me that you won't tell anyone ?" Natsu asked Lucy.

She looked at him, worried. What could make him in such a state for him to ask her to not say anything ? She timidely nodded. If he was a girl, Lucy would have feared that he would say he was pregnant. But Natsu being a guy, it was not going to happen. She imagined the worst things imaginable but little did she know what he was going to confess to her.

"Promise me that you won't laugh," he said with an insistent tone.

It started to really worry Lucy. But on the other hand, if he asked her to keep her seriousness, it shouldn't be so serious. So she nodded a second time, without a word.

"I have motion sickness."

Lucy's eyes widened. Had she heard well ?

"Sorry ?"

"I have motion sickness." He repeated, still with the same seriousness.

She stared at him for a few seconds, gaping. So she had heard him correctly. Suddenly, she burst out laughing. Natsu fixed his gaze on her then made her a sign to laugh less loudly.

"You promised you wouldn't laugh !" he reproached her while puffing his cheeks.

Lucy calmed down and while she was wiping a tear in the corner of her eye, she apologised, regretting having behaved like that.

"Sorry. I didn't laugh because of the reason that made you so sick, but because you're making a mountain out of a molehill. It's not very serious. Look, I have a phobia of frogs,"

Natsu looked at her weirdly. "Of frogs ?"

"Yeah, because when I was young, I played a trick on one of my teachers with my cousin. Our parents wanted us to have lessons to learn good manners but we really didn't want them, so we decided to drive our teacher crazy, that way she wouldn't feel like teaching us anymore. We put some tadpoles in the teapot for teatime, but during the wait, they became frogs. They leapt everywhere in my room and invaded it..." She trembled at the memory.

"And then ?" Natsu asked, interested.

"Then, they snaked in and out in my dresses and between my cuddly toys... They were everywhere ! We managed to shoo them away apart from one. It smelt bad in the whole house and when I was sleeping during the night, I felt something on my face... It was the remaining frog ! It was right on my mouth and was cawing, taunting me !"

Natsu burst out laughing, which pleased Lucy. Even if she thought it was better to laugh about his motion sickness rather than be ashamed of it, she perfectly understood why he was reluctant to talk about it. Sometimes, what seems anodyne to others was important to you.

"But, tell me Natsu, why did you get motion sickness in the middle of a festival ?" asked Lucy.

He looked at her and started blushing.

"I wanted to do this attraction," he pointed out a university attraction that displayed a big poster which said that if someone managed to do at least eight tours of the attraction in a row, the winner would have a golden ticket as a reward, allowing him to eat food from any stand of food for free. _The food... of course..._ The number of tours wasn't huge, but for that attraction, it would be miraculous if someone could do at least four tours of it in a row **(eight and four are my favourite numbers ;) )**. The student who had built that attraction had really outdone themselves. It even appeared that some amusement parks had been interested in their final work. The loops and the screams of the clients didn't stop, all the more so as the attraction's tour was in reverse... So that phenomenal attraction combined with Natsu's motion sickness, it was absolutely normal that the latter was not in tip-top condition (what a soft euphemism). He hadn't risen above the first tour mark... The students had had difficulty pushing him out of the wagon without him pucking on them.

"Why the hell did you go on an attraction which is worse than a tour in a car ?" asked Lucy.

"I thought that it would be okay and that it was less violent than the vehicles..."

She sighed. Sometimes, Natsu didn't think at all... But she liked him. Maybe he had become her favourite member of the Ice Dragons... She coudn't get over it. She, who had always thought that the members of the band were not comparable between themselves and were on same level, now preferred one of them !

"Maybe we should walk a bit, that way you can feel better ?" She proposed him.

Natsu smiled at her and energetically nodded (at least, as energetically as he could). Thus, they set about doing a tour of the festival, for the second time.

.

.

Mirajane was waiting behind the dojo of the kendo club, in order not to die of suffocation by the crowd because the fourth day of the festival was the day when the kendo club had the most visitors, to such an extent that the dojo was jam-packed. Actually, it was one of the two principal reasons why she wasn't waiting inside, the second one being the most important : she was waiting for someone. Or rather, she was waiting for that someone to pass at the back of the building. Given the hour, that person wouldn't be slow to arrive. She patiently waited until someone arrived behind her.

"Mira ?" The young woman turned around and faced a breathless Erza in a princess dress. The president of the student council was as red as her own hair and seemed to have difficulty breathing, not only because she seemed to have ran in a hurry, but also because her dress was really not appropriate for running, without talking about her shoes that wouldn't have helped her to snake in and out through the crowd. Erza smirked, seeing her friend. This time, it was her turn to tease her. "Let me guess, you're here to cheer me on ?"

Mirajane blushed and nodded slightly, "Yeah... Of course. After all, you're my friend, "

"Drop it Mira, I do know that it's not the case," said Erza, still smirking.

"Of course it is !"

"Really ? It's not to cheer a certain young man with green hair on ?"

"No, it's not for Freed that I came,"

"Freed ? I haven't talked about Freed, as far as I know. There is also Nanagear (though he still thinks that we're a music club)." Erza said while chuckling. She understood why Cana and Mirajane spent their time teasing her. It was pretty funny.

"You insinuated it !"

"Anyway, it's a good thing that you didn't come for him because he couldn't come..."

She let her sentence outstanding in order to see her friend's reaction, which worked perfectly because the white haired girl hastened to ask, "Why ?"

"He has a date with a certain Evergreen, I think..." Erza coolly said while observing Mira's reaction out of the corner of her eye. Her teasing remark worked. Mirajane was in the same state as her during the first day of the festival when the white haired girl had spoken about the so-called kiss of Gray and Lucy. While she was smirking, Erza saw someone who was arriving behind her friend. She started chuckling and said while turning around, "I'm leaving you, I'm late," Mirajane looked at her disappearing inside the building when she heard a voice coming from her back pronouncing her name. She turned around and ended up nose-to-nose with Freed. Her eyes widened and even more when she realised what she probably looked like after her little conversation with Erza. Erza ! She had lied to her, saying that he wouldn't come ! Or else, she did it for her sake to not let her see Freed with another girl...

"-jane ?"

"Mirajane ?" She startled, taken away from her thoughts.

"Is everything okay ? You're all red..."

"Yeah... You should go back with her..."

"Her ?"

"Yeah, your girlfriend,"

Freed looked at her, taken aback. He frown and then told her, "I don't see what you're talking about, but I have to go; Erza will kill me if I'm late," He headed where Erza had left and disappeared in turn. Mirajane stayed there for a few minutes, cursing Erza and herself. The red head had pulled her leg and she had stupidly fallen into her trap ! But well, on the other hand, she had asked for it, teasing her friend with Gray, so it was only fair...

Mirajane headed towards the front of the dojo and followed the movement of the crowd. She sat down in the tier and was almost immediately joined by the members of the Ice Dragons. She quickly greeted them and Erza made her entrance. When the latter saw her friend with silver hair, she smirked but she didn't seem to have noticed who she was with.

The fights came one after another and Mirajane was clenching her fists like a little girl full of excitment when it was Freed who fought. The more difficult parts were all the times he had faced Erza. The captain of the kendo club was up to her reputation and gave all the members a hard time. As soon as the demonstrations took an end, Mirajane rushed toward the exit, in the hope of coming across Freed "by chance" when he would go out of the dojo. She headed toward a tree and sat on the low wall that surrounded it. While whe was waiting, the crowd started emerging from the dojo and she heard some comments which both pleased her and pissed her off like, "Oh my god ! That Freed guy was just sensational !" or "The president was incredible, but the vice captain and that guy with green hair were really awesome !" or "Did you see Justine and Takeda's lovely ass ?!" (they were talking about Naito, the vice captain). Of course, this comment made Mirajane mad. She clenched her fists and looked daggers at the girls who had said that (people could almost see the lightning bolts that were springing from her eyes). Suddenly, a male hand landed on her shoulder. She instantaneously turned her head, hoping to see Freed, but she quickly understood that it wasn't him, seeing the way the hand in question was grasping her shoulder. It belonged to a fishy guy with a quite perverse look. Then, Mirajane felt other presences which were approaching her. She was now surrounded by a few guys who were the same kind of guy as the one who had "placed" his hand on her shoulder, though they seemed to be the henchmen of the "gentleman".

"So, cutie pie, were you waiting for us ?"

_Cutie pie ?_ Repugnant, coming from a guy like him. Mirajane didn't answer him and didn't look at him either. She would surely not waste her time talking with those guys surrounding her, who ganged up to "hit on" a girl and who said the typical sentences of guys in heat who thought more with their muscles than with their brain. The leader started to lose patience.

"Hey ! I talked to you, bitch !"

"Sorry, but I'm waiting for someone," she told him with her habitual smile, though it meant "Leave me alone or you will regret it", but the delinquent in question absolutely did not understand what she wanted to say through this smile.

"Really ? And who is more interesting than our boss ?" **(Yeah, I know, I show an incredible originality...)**

Mirajane restrained herself to answer that anyone was more interesting than their "boss", but nevertheless, she replied, "I'm not intersted. Now sirs, would you be so good as to leave me alone ?" They all were red and started to deploy their muscles. How did this bitch dare treat them like that ? However, seeing the smile she had on her face, the leader tried to convince her again (not because he was a gentleman or something, but in order to gain her trust).

"Come one baby, have fun with us," he whispered in her ear and then, took her wrist.

"That guy you're waiting for won't come, he stood you up. Or he's too afraid of us to come,"

That was the straw that broke the camel's back...

.

Freed was washed-up. He had just done several matches, including one against Erza. Their captain hadn't held anything back and he had probably never fought that much. Even if the president of the student council had a very busy schedule and had to run everywhere in the festival, she had been up to the public's expectations. A little too much, by the way... Even though it was the festival, she had fought him as if they were right in the middle of a championship... And an Erza in the middle of a championship was redoutable and unstoppable.

Freed sighed. Nevertheless, a smile appeared across his lips. Kendo was something that he loved, for a certain reason, and he enjoyed practicing against Erza or Takeda. Just like them, he had many fans but he didn't care. All he wanted was to practice and protect people who couldn't protect themselves. Sometimes, some of his fans faked to need his help and even paid some guys to fake an altercation. He always helped them without asking himself any questions because if he did, the girls in question could be in trouble if they weren't faking it. Thus, he came to their rescue and sometimes he had the bad surprise to discover that it was all fake, but all he could do was reprimand the girls. He couldn't tell them that next time, he wouldn't help them because if they really needed his help, it would be like the boy who cried wolf and he would blame himself for that.

He left his stuff in his locker at the dojo and went out through the back of the building. There were a few fans of his but he merely greeted them, not wanting to spend all his time being propelled in every direction from one fan to another. Then, he heard voices coming from the front of the building. As the demonstrations had finished, the crowd had started to draw away, which enabled him to hear some snatches of conversation. Apparently, it was a group of guys who were laying into a girl.

Freed regretted having left his shinai (bamboo sabre used in kendo) in the locker room because he wouldn't have the time to pick it up. But he did know how to fight back with his bare hands without problems so he hurried to go to help the young woman in question... But he didn't really need to do so. To his big surprise, the girl in question was Mirajane (which made him hurry even more) but he didn't have time to do anything because when he was about to intervene, he saw the young woman boiling in anger. It looked like a kind of black aura was emanating from her (not as demonic as Gray, but it wasn't so far off it). Freed had the impression that she had become another person, a sort of demon... He even thought, _'She could rival Erza... By the way, Erza seems to have softened up since the arrival of the Ice Dragons...' _He quickly analysed Mirajane and the gang of aggressors while moving forward toward them. But before he could even lift a finger, Mirajane had already beaten three of the thugs. Another one was about to catch her from the back but she violently thumped him in his plexus with her elbow, vehemently stood on his toe, hurt him on his nose with her elbow, and finally, she kicked him on his family jewels. The leader of the gang was enraged and rushed toward her but she quickly reacted and whacked him right in his crotch with her knee.

In only a few seconds, she had beaten all of them and the whole gang was unconscious, on the ground. She released a small sigh and dusted her clothes. And that is when she felt observed. She lifted her head and saw Freed. He had seen everything. She furiously blushed, cursing herself. She hadn't been sufficiently vigilant and had showed him her demonic side. Why, out of all the people who were in the campus, had it been him who came upon her while she had been steamrolling a whole gang of thugs ? Yet … she had promised _him_...

Eventually, she noticed that Freed seemed mad while he was staring at her. She was about to leave while running but then she saw that his face softened little by little.

"I'm glad that you're okay," She had expected all but that.

"Aren't you mad or shoked ?"

"Why would I be ? You're fine,"

She really was lost. So he was not mad, seeing that in the end, she was not that innocent and incapable of hurting a fly ? He did not feel deceived by his partner of science ? Her thought were quite ridiculous... That's true, why would he have been angry ? They were not dating, they didn't have to account to each other... In fact, anyone would have been scared, seeing her fighting like that...

They stayed face to face in silence for a moment. It was quite a clumsy and awkward silence.

"Hmm... How do you feel about walking around the festival ?" timidely proposed Mirajane. He agreed and they left the club (leaving the crooks lying on the floor).

"I didn't know that you knew how to fight so well," said Freed to break the uneasy silence that had settled between them. She blushed, trying to not cross his path.

"Let's say that it's been a while since I did it,"

That's when she noticed that he was deep in thought. She wanted to ask him a question which had tickled her curiousity for a few years but which she had always restrained herself to do so.

"Freed ?" He didn't answer. She called him a second time, in vain. Then, she patted on his shoulder and he eventually realised that she was talking to him. "Yes ?"

"What made you want to do kendo ? I've heard people saying that you were not into violence or hurting others," Actually, she hadn't heard people saying that; she knew it because she had heard it from him, a long time ago.

He looked at her, surprised by her question.

"When I was in middle school, I met a girl who was in a poor condition after having fought. Since then, I said to myself that if I could fight, girls like her wouldn't have to do it and they wouldn't get hurt,"

_'So that's the reason why he was mad... Because fought alone,'_ Mirajane thought. She was eased. She had just learnt why he had been angry, but also that he didn't hold a grudge against her because she wasn't the person he thought she was. And most of all... he remembered it. But she suddendly realised something.

"So you hate that kind of girls ?" she asked, her face worried.

"No, why should I ?"

"Well, they don't think and act on impulse. They force you to put yourself in jeopardy,"

"In some ways, it's probably better than those who only count on me to protect them. They say to themselves that they can do everything they want because in the end, someone will be there to fix it. They deliberately 'put me in jeopardy' and use me as a shield. Those are the kind of girls who act sweet and innocent while they really aren't,"

Mirajane understood an innuendo when there wasn't one. Since she had dropped delinquency, she had become sweet and nice. It was not a facade or anything like that, but what if Freed considered her like that ? After having seen her fighting, would he think that she was deceitful ?

"So... Do you hate me ?" His eyes widened. Why the sudden question ? Admittedely, this question was the kind of typical sentence that you could find in corny movies, but there next to him, she really looked like she was about to cry. He would have never thought that he would be in such a situation right from a novel for lovesick girls, especially with Mirajane.

"No, of course not ! Why should I hate you ? You're sweet, smart, loyal, generous, attentive, extraordinary, beautiful..." He stopped. He had drifted, trying to comfort her. "I mean, not that I'm attracted to you or anything like that..."

Mirajane's eyes widened and tears started to run. Freed suddenly realised what he had just said. While he might be one of the smartest in the high school, sometimes, he could really be stupid.

Before ha had time to correct himself, she had already left. On one side, it was better for him to not say anything else, given that he kept aggravating the situation by wanting to correct himself.

He tried to catch up with her but the crowd was too dense. Therefore, he capitulated, cursing himslef for not understanding girls. How had they come to this situation ?

* * *

**Yeah, the part with Mirajane and Freed was very corny... But I'm not good with this kind of thing... I don't really like this chapter (since there is not Grayza) but the next one is better (or less rubbish). Anyway, I hope that you didn't run away before the end of the chapter ! **

**Oh and Happy New Year to all of you with late ! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi there ! Here is chapter 12, with Gray and Erza's return :D**

**I wrote it a long time ago, I just don't know why it took me so long to upload it... -'**

* * *

Erza was washed-up. She didn't have any time to take a breather. She had had to run everywhere since the beginning of the festival and it was not going to finish.

On Monday, she had had to deal with the supplies with the other members of the student council of Fairy High, but also with the other student councils of the Academy and their presidents. They had to make sure that everything was okay for the first day of the festival because it was the worst day of the event, in addition to the last one. Then, when she was snowed under with work because of the huge amount of visitors (which was more than expected), Levy had called her because they needed her for the kissing stand, which she had then left with haste, and had been to the kendo club, where she had done some demonstrations. The following day, she had been supposed to spend the day with Gray but in the end, Juvia had come with them and had requisitioned him, just like Lyon, a bit later, after which she had come across Jellal who had told her that they needed her to help the stands and because of the huge crowd, they had had to hold each other's hand.

So Erza had had to help the classes and the clubs to attract people or on the contrary, to welcome them because the students of the class or club were overbooked. On Wednesday, the third day of the festival, she had had to help classes and clubs again, but even though it was planned in her schedule, she hadn't thought that there would be so many stands that would ask for her help.

Therefore, Erza was now serving a considerable number of clients in a maid café. She loved her uniform, and apparently, the boys did too. They were all asking to be served by her, which didn't help her. The problem was, because of her success, plenty of boys went just in order to be served by her, which overwhelmed the students of the class in question even more than before (and Erza even more).

After an hour, Jet, a senior student from another class rushed to her while saying that his class absolutely needed her help because their haunted house didn't go well at all. As the maid café was not short-staffed anymore and she had spent an hour there, she followed him to his classroom. She really didn't know what she could do to help a haunted house, but if she could do something, no matter what (within a possible limit), she would do it. She was the president of the student council so it was her duty to help students. When they arrived at the classroom, she was about to ask what they wanted her to do, but they merely asked her to go into the haunted house and to wait. She complied, still wondering how it could help them. She waited for a few seconds and suddenly, Droy, Jet and Levy's best friend, ran toward her, saying that it was chaos in the whole campus. He said that many students were smooching in every nooks and crannies of the school (including in front of young children) – and some of them even went further – and that some students were fighting and their fight had a snowball effect because some of them pushed people of the crowd during it, so the people in question joined them. Droy also added that the kissing stand was turning into a nightmare and most of all, students from Phantom High had come to mess things up, looking for trouble with Fairy Academy's students.

Hearing that, Erza went into Dark Erza mode, scaring all the people who were here. They all ran away, screaming and saying that in the end, that attraction was not so annoying, afterward visitors flocked in the classroom. Seeing the face of Droy, the president of the student council suddenly understood what was happening. The young man was scared and satisfied at the same time. The fact that he was frightned was normal because she was the scary Erza Scarlet, the captain of the kendo club, but why was he so satisfied ? Because the students of that class were using her. Droy had lied to her, saying all those things that were likely to annoy her, in order to make the Dark Erza appear (which was not so difficult because she was almost omnipresent). A black aura started to appear around her and Droy suddenly understood that he had been discovered. In a fraction of a second, all the students of Droy's class were out cold.

"I'm not an attraction !" Erza yelled while leaving, red in anger.

The following club was the music's. Apparently, the pianist had twisted his wrist the previous day. They had to do a performance but they did not have a substitute, the second pianist being uncontactable. Yet, Erza was always contactable in that kind of situation. She already knew the piece because she had played it a few times with the club before the festival. Even though she was not a member of it (by lack of time because of her role of president and her clubs), she came in the music club when she could to speak about music or to practice with the members.

Erza was surprised by the crowd which were there, but when it was about music, she managed to empty her mind without any problems. Unlike drama, she could disregard the public and forget it.

She took a big breath, closed her eyes and cleared her mind. The other members started to play, and when her turn came, she let her hands slide along the keyboard.

Some would say that she was in a sort of trance; others would say that she was in a world apart, a world of her own.

They played the piece and then, the other members left, letting her transition into another one, alone.

The public had their eyes stuck on her, especially one pair of eyes.

When Erza finished playing, a burst of applause made itself heard in the whole room. She stood up, bowed in front of the public, took her stuff and quickly waved goodbye to the members of the music club. She didn't have any time to lose; many other clubs or classes needed her help.

She helped an endless string of stands without taking a breath and barely had time to have lunch. From cafés to attractions, from game stands to contests, she did every sort of task. Each time she finished with one, she had to run toward another one, and that, during the whole day.

The morning after, Erza had to go to the drama club. Unlike with the piano, she couldn't disregard the public because it was right in front of her eyes. She had tried everything; to imagine the public naked or in the toilet, or even both; quickly count in her head; breathe in while retracting her belly and breathe out while puffing it; do star's mimicking... nothing worked. But the president of the drama club had found_ THE_ solution. He had promised her a ton of strawberry cakes if she aced in the show (to make up for the second price that she couldn't have before, instead of the meeting with the Ice Dragons). Of course, motivation prevailed over stress. She was mind-blowing like during the rehearsals, but she didn't have the time to appreciate her performance because she had to run toward the kendo club with a lot of difficulties while eating at the same time **(never eat when you're running !)**.

She finally arrived at her destiation, saw Mirajane and ran to change. This time, there were even more people than Monday. The crowd was so dense that she could just quickly catch sight of Mira. She did a match against some members and then against the vice captain (Naito) and Freed. She felt sorry for her white haired friend because she knew that she would not know who to cheer on.

She was about to stop doing matches after several victories but the public wanted more, so she had to fight some other members (almost the whole club), after which she finally could leave. Then again, she had to hurry. She saw Mira, once again, who was talking with Freed. Well, there were some people on the ground... Probably thanks to Mira.

Erza helped many stands without stopping and then, she went back home, at last.

She was supposed to do one stand after the other from the other side, the side of the customers. Those who enjoyed the festival, not from the side of those who managed it... Seen like that, she could brag about having done more stands than anyone else ! But the following day, she would finally be able to enjoy it.

Well, that was what she thought...

She had promised to Wendy that they would spend some time together during the festival. That was what they did... but not like how they had expected.

They just had the time to do two attractions/ stands and they were already called upon. They both were presidents of student concil, after all. Eventually, they had to spend their morning running (again) from stand to stand.

The afternoon, Erza hoped that she could finally take a breather. Each year it was the same thing. Because of her status of president, she had to help during the festival. She was used to it, but as it was the fifty years of Fairy Academy, there were way more people than usual. Added to that that it lasted way longer, so she had to run everywhere in the campus for much longer.

But this afternoon, she had also promised to the girls that they would go around the festival together. Therefore, she met them at their place of appointment, hoping to finally enjoy the festival. She sighed, glad to be able to see her friends after all that time (it had been only four days but it seemed to her that it had been ages).

"Is everything okay, Erza ?" Levy asked her.

The president smiled, "Yeah, don't worry. I'm just a bit tired,"

"Yeah that's true. Each time I saw you, you were running everywhere," said Mira.

"But didn't you have some free time with Jellal's sister this morning ?" asked Lucy.

"Well, I had some time... but not free. We barely could do three stands before being requisitioned,"

"Don't worry Erza, you still have two days to enjoy the festival,"

"Juvia doesn't think so. Tomorrow, the presidents and all the members of the student councils will have to finish the preparations for the closing event throughout the day. Moreover, Sunday morning, the presidents will have an interview about the festival and the fiftieth anniversary of Fairy Academy. It will only be during the fireworks that they will be able to relax because even during the parade and the closing event they will have to be present in case of any problem," said Juvia in one go.

The girls stood gaping. "H-How do you know that ?" Cana and Lucy asked the blue haired girl.

Juvia blushed. "Juvia has just heard some members of one of the students council talking about it when she was taking a walk,"

They looked at her, sceptical, but didn't go further into the topic.

They enjoyed the festival without being disturbed, probably because this time, Erza wasn't alone or with another president. After a few hours, they came across the members of the Ice Dragons, or at least, without Gray because nobody knew where he was. The boys had understood that they had to wear a wig and potentially a hat or glasses (sunglasses or fake ones) if they wanted to pass unnoticed. Cana caught sight of Freed and offered him to join them. She thought that it would please Mirajane, but she didn't know what had happened the previous day. They went to some stands (essentially ones involving food). They all enjoyed their afternoon and nobody seemed to notice that Mirajane was avoiding Freed. After a while, Cana and Erza glimpsed an attraction that they absolutely wanted to do. It was a roller coaster and it seemed even worse than the attraction in which Natsu had been on two days ago. Loke decided to go with them in a gentlemanly way (and also because he hoped that they could grab him, but he really didn't know them). Cana asked the other guys why they were not coming, but not wanting to admit that they had motion sickness, they just said that they didn't feel like doing it.

"Just say that you're getting the willies !" She snickered, "But it doesn't matter, you can just stay here, doing childish things like getting your faces painted with animal faces... You, Sissies !" She teased them.

Natsu, Gajeel and Sting became on fire and glared at her. Her ribbing had definitely worked.

As Lucy knew that Natsu had a motionsickness, she decided to come with them, just in case. Seeing that her love rival was in it, Juvia yelled to anyone who would listen that she wouldn't let the blonde sideline her. She thought that Lucy thought that the guys would tell Gray that she was awesome and that she didn't fear anything. Therefore, she wanted to go as well.

As for Levy, she didn't want Gajeel to laugh at her, saying that she was too small to follow them, so she went with them too. They all ran toward the much talked about attraction, leaving Freed and Mira alone. Both looked at their friends, speechless. Did they really forget them ?

There was an awkward silence between the two partners of science class. After a few minutes, Freed decided to talk.

"Well, do you wanna eat something ?"

She had already eaten a toffee apple, but she agreed in order to avoid the atmosphere getting worse. He bought her some popcorn and they went to sit on a bench around the park. The silence was even heavier. Here again, Freed was the first who spoke.

"Mirajane I..."

"Don't worry, I don't hold a grudge against you. You just said that you're not attracted to me and I never said that I was by you. It's not a big deal," said she with a big smile. Even too big. For the first time since he knew her, it was a fake smile. His heart tightened. Even facing those brutes, the previous day, she hadn't bothered to do a fake smile to them. He was probably one of the only people who were entitled to it and it wasn't a good thing. The sparkling Mirajane who he knew was acting as if everything was okay while it was plainly not the case. Thanks to him... Admittedly, he wasn't very gifted with women but he had never had to face that kind of situation. Each time he offended a girl she set about crying in front of him to touch him.

But Mirajane Strauss was strong and independant. He knew that she wasn't as delicate as she seemed to be but she was still a girl with feelings. Even if doubtlessly, he was just her partner in science lessons to her, what he had said the previous day had affected her, nay; hurt her.

"Listen Mira... I didn't mean what I said yesterday. I mean, yes I did at the beginning, when I said that you were sweet, smart, extraordinary... beautiful. I just didn't want you to think that I was taking advantage of the situation after you were attacked by those guys..." (even though she had steamrolled them).

"Actually... I like you... a lot," He murmured the last words, to the extent that Mirajane wasn't sure she had heard well. She looked at him in the eyes and then smiled. A genuine smile this time.

"Me too, I like you,"

She would have preferred saying "I love you," even if it was cheesy, but it was so not Freed that she couldn't put him in a situation like that. She was already happy to know that he liked her, if only a bit. And if she had heard well, it wasn't just a bit.

All of a sudden, they heard someone puking... just next to them. It was Natsu... Lucy was holding him by his shoulder while trying to put his wig back on him and reprimanding him for having wanted to do a third tour of the attraction.

Actually, Sting had defied Gajeel and him to do a second tour, but at the end of that second tour, they were so out of order that they were not able to go out of the attraction, not even say to the students who were in charge of it that they didn't want to do another tour. As a result , the three members of the Ice Dragons were spitting out their guts, their wig falling.

Lucy had thought that Natsu was the only one who had a motion sickness, but judging by Sting and Gajeel's heads, she had been mistaken. Cana and Loke were laughing at them while the boys were moaning.

"It must be hard for them when you go on tour," said Erza to Loke.

"Not only for them. With Gray, we have to put up with them, moaning throughout the journey. Without talking about the smell !"

The three young men wanted to reply but the only sound that went out of their mouths was the same as the one they were making since they had left the attraction, that is to say the noise of their puking. Finally, Natsu managed to articulate something.

"Maybe I shouldn't have eaten just before..."

Lucy hit him on the head. "Idiot !"

The girls were surprised. Since when did she act like that with one of her idols ? She wasn't shrieking something like "Oh, my poor Natsu~chaaan," She had even hit him ! Something was plainly going on here...

When the boys finally recovered, they decided to buy something to nibble. The three motion sickness boys who were almost dead jumped for joy. After all, they had empty the content of their stomachs...

Erza really enjoyed that afternoon. She had finally been able to take a breather. But of course, the day wasn't finished yet, which her phone reminded her when it set about ringing. She answered, sighing. It was a member of the student council who told her that a stand had caught fire. Therefore, she apologised to her friends and slipped out, without knowing that Loke had been on the phone with someone a few seconds earlier.

.

Saturday, Erza had to go to the festival earlier than usual. Not many stands were open, even though some students were already there in order to have their breakfast at the festival (many students did it in order to enjoy the festival to the full, but also because some stands made scrumptious breakfasts).

Erza had an appointment with the members of the student councils at one of the gymnasium which served as a conference room (a student council room was too small for the four student councils gathered). She met the other presidents in order to prepare the meeting.

Lyon seemed happier than usually, Wendy and Asuka still were sweet and Laxus and Jenny... well they were yelling at each other, as usual. But this time, Erza was too tired to intervene.

The room filled up little by little and the meeting started. Even though the closing event wasn't a thing that you could prepare at the last minute, there still remained some details to settle like the welcome of the guests, their caprices, the equipement... and checking if everything worked perfectly. In fact, the closing event was quite enormous for a school festival. What school organises an open-air concert with singers from all over the world ? Erza knew that the head of the academy had a lot of connections, but still !

After two hours of information, the students stood up and started to run everywhere to finish the preparations. The day passed way too quickly but they had the time to do everything they had had to do. All the members of the student councils left, leaving the six presidents who had to leave last. They perfected things here and there and they finally, they could leave in turn.

When Erza went out of the gymnasium, the night had already fallen. She bumped into Bisca, Principal Makarov's secretary and Asuka's mother. She was a good friend of her mother and used to babysit her when she still was a baby. They talked a few minutes and apparently, Master spent his time locked in his office with the other principals for the closing event. Bisca told Erza that she had heard some fishy sounds and that they had seemed to have fun, which was pretty weird coming from Hilda and Hades.

Eventually, Erza waved good bye to the other presidents and Bisca and came back home, at last.

.

.

Gray was fed up. He had tried to catch Erza everywhere in the festival, in vain. After having seen her with Jellal, holding hands, and after having been swallowed by a sea of fans, he had looked for her for hours until the end of the day. The following day, he had had to search for her for a while until he came across Lucy. She had told him that Erza had to help the stands and that if he wanted to see her, he just had to go to one of her clubs the following day. He had been about to leave when she had held him back by his wrist, saying that she had heard that Erza was in the north area of the campus. So now, he was going around the stands. After a while, he heard some students saying that the sexy president of the student council (he glared at them when he heard them talking about her that way) was in a maid costume. He asked them where that much talked about maid café was and trotted toward the said classroom.

When he finally reached the café in question, the students of the class said to her that Erza had already left a few minutes before.

Gray left the classroom and walked randomly when he heard some strident screams. Some students said that it was the haunted house of a last year class. He didn't pay attention to it until he heard several thuds, as if some people were being thrown in a wall (what sound is it ?). Then, someone yelled, "I'm not an attraction !"

He straightaway recognised the owner of the voice and rushed toward the haunted house. When he arrived, he saw several students of the class in question who were lying on the floor (and two who were inside the wall) and barely had time to catch sight of red hair disappearing. He couldn't catch up with her; she had already left.

Then, he wandered in the campus. He hesitated to call her. She had told him she was free only Tuesday. The better thing to do was to find her (if he could) and to act as if it was a coincidence. Then, he could suggest to her to go for a stroll as soon as she was free. But the problem was that he didn't manage to get hold of her. Suddenly, he heard some bustle coming from the music club. He managed to reach the front of the crowd and heard some members of the club crying out of joy.

"It's really too bad that she didn't join the music club, but I'm glad that she's here today,"

"Yeah, it was hard to contact her; all the stands beg for her,"

"It must be difficult to be the president of the student council's boyfriend..."

_'Tell me about it !'_ Gray thought. Even though he wasn't her boyfriend (to his utter dispair), he couldn't manage to lay his fucking hands on her !

He sighed. This time she was well and truly here, according to those members, but as long as he didn't see her, he wouldn't believe in her presence.

After a few minutes, the members of the club arrived and he finally saw Erza taking her place in front of the piano. The audience held its breath and they started to play. Gray had his eyes stuck on Erza. She seemed to be in another world while skimming the key of the piano. Eventually, the members of the club left her, letting her performing a solo. The sweet melody tickled his ears and he wished that she never stopped playing.

When she finished the piece, Gray hurried toward her but it seemed that the crowd was against him, as if people didn't want him to see Erza and it was impossible for him to meet her. So like the previous day, Gray did the tour of the festival without getting hold of her. Either he missed her by a hair's breath, or he completely lost track of her. But the hardest part was when fans pounced on him, because he always took time finding her track again.

On Thursday, he knew she would go to her clubs. He would finally be able to see her ! The other members of the Ice Dragons were with him to see Erza's performance. They waited in the darkness when suddenly, the scene was lit. They eventually saw Erza appearing on the scene. She was stunning in her princess dress **(no, she didn't play the knight's role)**. She was mind-blowing. Gray knew that she was gifted in music, but there, she really was multitalented ! He smiled. Actually, it wasn't so surprising, coming from Erza.

When the show ended, he jumped up and said to his friends that he would meet them at the kendo club. He rushed toward the dressing rooms but only to see that she had already left. She hadn't even taken the time to change herself ! (Which explains why she had had difficulty in running when she had met Mirajane) Therefore, he didn't have any other choice than straightaway meet the other members of the Ice Dragons. They managed to make their way through the crowd to reach the bleachers (not without a huge difficulty because it was the day when there were the most people in the kendo club, especially because of Erza's presence). Eventually, they caught sight of Mirajane and sat next to her. Then, they saw Erza arriving, breathless** (she had just run with a princess dress and high-heeled shoes, remember)**.

She won her first match against one of those who Gray had seen the first day of the festival (Ryô, if he remembered well) and then she fought several other members, including the three best ones. Eventually, she fought Freed. Gray saw that Mirajane didn't know who she should cheer on and that she didn't know how to react when Erza won. The public asked for more show and Erza strung together her victories.

When the show finally ended, Mirajane went out before the boys and Gray told the other members of the band that he would meet them at home. But once again, Erza had been quicker than him while he was dragged away by the crowd. He did the tour of the stands for the nth time, in vain. At least, he could brag about having done the tour of the festival more times than anyone else...

The fifth day of the festival, Gray was determined to find Erza. He went to school way earlier than usual and had his breakfast there with the boys. He heard that the president of the student council was distributing flyers as a sexy waitress. He left the Ice Dragons, once again, and left toward the place which the students were talking about. But to his utter disappointment, it was only the president of the student council from the middle school, Wendy Marvel. So he went away in the opposite direction **(Gray, idiot ! If you had been further, you would have seen your Erza !)**.

He wandered one more time throughout the campus. In the long run, he started to know it... He could even tell where the most of the stands were ! After a few minutes, he heard some students (again) saying that the president of the student council was a part of the Miss Fairy solo contest (there was the Miss Fairy solo contest, the Mister fairy solo contest and the Miss and Mister fairy couple contest).He then hurried to go there. He wasn't surprised to see that it was actually Jenny Realight. Not only was it because it would have been surprising that Erza took part of a contest like that, but also because fate seemed to set itself against him.

But he still had surprises in store... **(I'm so sorry, Gray...)**

His phone set about ringing. He quickly got it out and looked at the identity of the person who was calling him. It was Loke.

"Hello ?" He asked, irritated.

"Yo Gray ! What the fuck are you doing ? We've heard that you've been running everywhere... We hear some fans screaming your name from one side of the campus and ten minutes later we hear some other ones from the other side of the campus !"

"I've been looking for Erza since Tuesday..."

"Tuesday ?! She's with us, dude. You shouldn't have been off this morning,"

"What ?! I've been trying to lay my hands on her for hours, having my clothes snatched and my eardrums burst, and she's with you ?! Why didn't you tell me ?!"

"You just had to tell us that you were looking for her !"

"Yeah, sorry, I'm at my wit's end... I can't feel my feet anymore, and my ears either."

"I'm sorry for you dude... We're at the takoyakis stand,"

"I'm coming," He hung up and hurried to join his friends (or Erza). But he was so in a rush that he didn't answer Loke's phone calls. He should have done so...

.

"What ?! She has already left ?!"

"Yeah, when I was with you on the phone she had a call, saying that a stand was on fire. She had to go there just after we hung up." said Loke to his friend who had just joined them. "I've tried to tell you but you didn't answer..."

The boys joined the girls and Gray asked, casually, "Aren't you with Erza ?"

They answered the same thing as Loke, to which he responded, "Oh yeah, that's true. I've seen her running pretty much everywhere each time I came across her." Which was true, at least when he managed a glimpse of her.

"She's extremely busy with the council. Tomorrow, she won't even be able to enjoy the festival because she has to take care of the closing event and Sunday she won't enjoy it either," explained Lucy to him.

"It's a real shame, Juvia would have liked to attend the parade and the concert with Erza," said the bluenette who, for once, hadn't noticed Gray (while he was the one who had started the conversation).

"Why do you say that ?"

The girsl explained to him that the presidents of the student councils had to attend the parade and the closing event from a special place from where they would be able to intervene in case of problem.

"But does tomorrow's meeting really last the whole day ?" asked Gajeel.

"Yes. We even have to come earlier than usual and have to finish later," answered Levy.

"We ?"

"Levy is the treasurer of the student council," informed Lucy.

Freed, whom everyone had forgotten **(even me) **except from Mira also explained that the presidents of the student councils always had to be the firsts who arrived and the lasts who left. Gray then knew that it was his luck.

.

The following day, Gray enjoyed the festival for the first time. He knew that Erza was busy and that he wouldn't be able to spend time with her. Thus, he spent the day with the other members of the Ice Dragons and this time, with the advice from the latter people, he wore a wig.

When evening came, they parted. Gray intended to wait for Erza to suggest to her to attend the fireworks with him. The night started to fall when he had a phone call from Sting.

"Dude, hurry up ! Ooba babasaama is about to arrive to attend one of our dance lessons with Bob !"

"What ?!"

"If you value your life, move your ass ! And if you don't come, not only will she kill you, but we'll kill you because she would have killed us because of you !"

So Gray had to join them in a hurry. He didn't want to be killed two times...

.

Gray was dead. The previous day, Ooba babasaama had forced them to dance (and spin) for hours because they hadn't been good enough... Which was true.

For the last day of the festival, the Ice Dragons decided to go there only by the end of the morning. They took a walk through the campus for a moment, and just before eating, Gray left his friends to go to the toilets. He was about to join them again when he saw a familiar shade of red.

Scarlet.


	13. Chapter 13

**Heey you! I'm sorry (or not, in general the longer a chatper is, the happier the reader is), this chapter is reaaally big but I couldn't cut it anywhere (it would have been really weird, even though I finally found a part where I could cut it (and so put it in the next chapter). But don't worry if you don't like when the chapters are too long, the following ones will be less long (because I don't really like when a chapter is too long to read... It doesn't give me the desire to read it and I end up reading it while forcing myself. What's more, when it's too long, I don't feel like correcting it with my beta, so I take really long time to update...).**

**Basically, the chapters will be less long but I won't be so long to update.**

**Absolute-ZERO999, don't worry, you'll have more than a Grayza moment or two in this chapter! I don't think I'll expand on other couples moments, apart from a few times, but I'll probably keep their formation quiet (but I already have the outlines of Lyvia and Gale).**

**GrayzaFanXD, thank you very much! :D**

**Lucia Ten, be patient, I explain for Erza and Lyon in chapter 14 and chapter 15 ;)**

* * *

Erza sighed. The journalists had literally leapt on her during the interview. Once it had finished, Erza joined the other presidents. She suggested to them to have lunch together, all six of them, to be able to save time in the afternoon because they still had to finalise the closing event.

The other presidents exchanged looks.

"What? What's wrong?" asked the young woman.

"Erza... You can leave it to us this afternoon," Laxus said to her.

"What? But..."

"Laxus is right. You ran everywhere in the campus since the beginning of the festival. You just had an afternoon... if that!" added Lyon.

"That's my job,"

"Maybe, but even us, we had time for ourselves. You're the only one who didn't fully enjoy the festival. And what's more, we already did the most important things. Only some details remain and if there is a problem, we'll handle it."

"Erza-san, you're involved a lot in your president's role, and I admire you for that, but you need to rest and relax," said Wendy.

"I loathe saying that, but Pikatchu (Laxus) is right," added Jenny.

Even Jenny agreed!

Erza smiled. "Thank you, in that case, I leave it to you,"

They smiled back at her (except Jenny who still held a grudge against her because of the interview, for the journalists hadn't been interested in the top model but in Erza) and she left.

Erza finally had some free time to enjoy the festival. She thought she would spend some time with her friends and started to walk to find them when a hand caught her arm. She quickly turned around, fearing that it was a student who needed her help. She would have never thought that it would be him. Her eyes widened when she recognised the handsome face who was staring into them. It was Gray. He was breathless, a hand on a knee, the other one still holding her arm, as if he feared she would fly away. He looked as if he had ran – which was the case – and a smile of relief appeared on his face.

"I've found you, at last! It's impossible to lay my hands on you!"

She looked at him, surprised. He realised that he might seem weird and that he was still holding her arm, and let go of her. He scratched the back of his head and apologised.

"Sorry, you must be busy... I'm probably bothering you. I should let you have a breath,"

He turned around, not knowing what the hell he was doing while he had been waiting for this moment for a few days. He took a big breath and made one step, when Erza grabbed his hand to hold him back. He turned around to face her and she smiled at him.

"They gave me a free afternoon to thank me for my job, but I don't know where the girls are..."

His eyes widened.

_'So she's finally free! This is my chance!'_ He thought.

"If that's so, how do you feel about easing off on the pressure with me? I'm fed up with spending my time trying to escape from the fans," he suggested (he had removed his wig because it itched him).

She didn't know why, but she was glad he asked her that. Actually, she had hoped he would do so. She agreed, her smile still on her lips.

Gray called the boys to tell them he would eat with Erza and they searched for a stand of food which would seem attractive. Then, they had lunch in the park of the campus after finding a quiet spot, away from fans. When they had finished eating, they strolled around the festival but they were quickly solicited. But this time, it wasn't to run a stand or make people come. In fact, it had nothing to do with Erza's job as a president, even though the organisers used her status as a pretext to convince her, saying that if she didn't help, they wouldn't have the contest anymore.

Erza thought that it was just to help in the organisation of some contest, but when she ended up backstage on the girls' side while Gray was on the boys' side, she started doubting it. She then asked a girl who was choosing a dress what the contest involved.

"You're taking part in a contest which you know nothing about?" she asked while laughing.

"They dragged me here without telling me more..."

"I see... I've heard that there are fewer participants than for the solos because you need to be in a couple and in general, one of the two lovers doesn't want to join it,"

"They told me it was likely to be cancelled," said Erza.

"Oh, I don't think so. From the moment there are two couples, it's possible,"

She jerked her head towards the other girls who were there. They were around ten.

"I've been fooled..."

"It seems so," said the young woman while smiling. "By the way, I didn't tell you what contest it is, in the end. It's the contest of Miss and Mister Fairy couple,"

Erza almost choked.

"Miss and Mister Fairy... couple?" (She had been so disorientated by the fact that she was joining the contest that she had not paid attention to what could have been a hint before).

"Yeah, the solos were during the week, but don't worry, unlike the movies, we all do that for fun (or because we were fooled). Well, maybe some girls really want to win and dragged their boyfriends here..." she said to reassure Erza. "You should change yourself, it's going to start soon," she advised her. She started to leave and suddenly turned away. "By the way, the first theme is 'soirée chic'"

"Because there are themes?!"

"Yes. The second one is the pairs, the third is the swimsuits and the last one is school uniforms,"

Erza thanked the young woman without really having listened to her and hurried to choose a dress. She opted for a long, electric blue, bustier dress (because most of the other girls were wearing a black or red one and even though there was a large choice of dresses, she had fallen in love with it). When the presenter started speaking from the stage, she started feeling ridiculous. She was wondering if she had made the right choice in choosing this dress when she heard Gray's voice coming from the other side of the curtain which separated the girls from the boys. Apparently, he was looking for her. She followed the sound of his voice and responded to him.

"I feel ridiculous... I shouldn't have chosen this dress. I should have been more conventional, like the others."

"I'm sure you're everything but ridiculous,"

"I would like to see you in my shoes! You boys, have black, grey or white suits,"

"Yes, but not only. There are some which are horrible with weird colours,"

"Don't tell me there are boys who chose them?" She asked, amused.

"Of course there are! And believe me, it's pretty dreadful to see. I wonder what their partners look like..."

Erza chuckled, wondering how funny it would be to see those couples when two of the staff's students (one at each side of the curtain) asked the girls and the boys to line up to start going on stage. Thus, Gray and Erza had to move away from one another.

"Try not to strip in the meantime," she whispered through the curtain.

"Hey!"

She chuckled once again and headed toward the other girls.

The presenter started announcing the couples which came on stage as he went along. As Gray and Erza had been the last who had registered (by force), they were the last to go on stage, so they waited patiently.

Erza and Gray looked at the curtain that separated them, as if they knew that the other was doing so, too, and while Erza slightly smiled (at the curtain), Gray's heart sped up. The presenter's voice made them come back to Earth and they both looked right in front of them, ready to go on stage.

"And to finish, a superb couple – my favourite, if you ask – that no one would have expected with Gray Silver from the band Ice Dragons and the president of the student council of Fairy High, Erza Scarlet!"

Erza appeared and turned her head toward her right where Gray was standing. He was... stunning. Surprisingly, he was entirely dressed, his hair still as messy as usual. He was wearing a smile which was widening more and more when he saw her. She instantaneously blushed and turned her head to face the public, worried because she didn't hear anything. She was surprised when she saw that they all had their mouths ajar. Was she too conspicuous with her electric blue dress? Was she hurting their eyes? Because yeah, even though Gray was handsome, all the eyes were on her. Even the girls'! Erza started panicking. Then, the public started to recover their voices. She managed to hear some comments which were not what she had expected like, "The other girls have nothing on her," or "I knew she was a stunner but here..."

She came around, just like Gray and then, they headed toward each other. She landed her hand on the one that Gray was handing to her and they moved forward toward the front of the stage. They stayed there for a few second to let the public see them better. Then, they headed toward the other participants. The boys of the other couples were drooling for Erza while the girls were devouring Gray with their eyes.

The presenter announced the following theme which was the couple outfits. The participants went backstage and separated to choose their outfits. Erza stayed quiet and headed toward the display stand of clothes. She started rummaging when Gray teased her.

"So, who was ridiculous?"

"The guy with the green suit and his girlfriend in yellow," Erza said, which made Gray laugh.

"You mustn't have seen the guy in an orange suit,"

"There was a guy with an orange suit?!"

"Yeah, but you were so absorbed by me..."

She slightly hit his arm.

"Who had his mouth wide open when he saw me ?"

"And you said that I'm arrogant?" he said, chuckling.

"You're the one who started it,"

"Sorry Scarlet. So does that mean that you were obsessed by the guy in green?" he asked, pouting.

She laughed again.

"We should hurry up and choose," she said, handing an outfit to him.

"Sailors?" He asked, raising a brow.

"Do you prefer chicks?"

"What about Parisian?"

"As you want," she said, not really caring about the outfit.

After a while, they went on stage when the presenter called them. They both were wearing a French sailor shirt with blue stripes with a black skirt for Erza and black pants for Gray. They also had a red scarf and a black beret.

Erza was really cute as a cliché Parisian. As for Gray... If he hadn't been originally good-looking and if his shirt didn't perfectly fit his chest closely, he would have been ridiculous. The girls seemed to disregard it and were staring at his perfectly sculpted torso.

At first Gray had thought that his idea wasn't that good, but seeing that nobody was making fun of him, he ended up thinking that eventually, he wasn't that ridiculous. However, unlike the girls in the crowd, when Erza saw her partner, she laughed at his get-up. He puffed his cheeks and looked daggers at her, which made her laugh even more.

They left the stage to change and the presenter announced that the third theme had been cancelled, which brought about boos from the public** (disappointed, aren't you ?)**.

He then explained that the academy had refused that theme. Protests burst out from everywhere. Apparently it also was because of Gray and Erza, given that the public's reaction at their first appearance.

Gray was disappointed and relieved at the same time. He didn't like this kind of contest in which the participants paraded in all sorts of outfits, especially in swimsuit. It was too superficial, and what's more, he didn't like the idea of all those boys checking Erza out.

Thus, the candidates had to choose their third outfits. This time they had the choice between different school uniforms but of course, they had to make a match. Gray and Erza chose the basic uniform for a high school student while some tried out middle school uniforms (some others tried primary school uniforms, but they were rather ridiculous).

The public was enthusiastic with the couple Gray/Erza, even though it was a basic uniform. Actually, the others had wanted so much to distinguish themselves that they didn't look like anything... Some even had made a mix of uniforms.

But it must be said that no matter what Gray and Erza wore, they both looked as if they came straight out of a fashion mag (you just have to remember Gray as a Parisian).

All the couples went back to the backstage in order to change into their normal clothes. Then, the presenter announced Miss and Mister Fairy couple, and of course, it was Gray and Erza. It seemed to leave them completely indifferent and they left the stage together without a word.

After a while, Erza stopped in front of a placard. Gray saw that her eyes had started sparkling so he read what had made her react like that. It was a contest – again – but this time it wasn't about being Miss or Mister something. It was a cosplay/ disguise contest (it wasn't only cosplay). The first prize was a strawberry cake from the bakery_ Sweet Honey_.

_'Cakes again?!'_ Gray thought. He knew that she would inevitably want to take part in it, the contest mixing both disguise and strawberry cakes. And sure enough, they went to register. Gray pretended he simply wanted to optimise their chances because they would be two participants, but in reality, he just wanted to spend more time with her (after all those years and the week he had spent, he really deserved it).

They then went to the backstage to choose their outfits. Erza wanted to dress up as a knight but Gray advised her to change her mind if she wanted to win, to what she agreed. She took another outfit and went to change. When she went toward Gray to show him what she looked like, he almost choked. She was wearing a bunny girl disguise, revealing a great part of her body. He was completely against it and told her it might tarnish her image as president. She then went back to change. She came back in a different outfit but just as revealing as the previous one. She now was dressed like a sexy nurse (because all the nurse costume were like that). Once again, Gray was against it and pretended that it wasn't really a disguise. She sighed and returned to the changing room. Gray hoped that she would choose a less revealing outfit. He had already seen the reaction of the boys during the previous contest and he didn't want it to start again (a bit of respect, please!)

When he saw her arriving, he almost had a nosebleed. She must have read his thoughts in the other way because she was now wearing a sexy cat outfit, even more revealing than the previous ones. He took time recovering from the shock and told her that there were already plenty of girls dressed like that while avoiding to look at her (he didn't want to take advantage of the situation). She sighed again and puffed her cheeks. This time, it was too much for Gray. She was really cute when she had this expression on her face.

He prayed that this time, she chose something which wouldn't give dirty thoughts to a boy. He wouldn't know which pretext to give her this time...

When he saw her from afar, she seemed to have more clothes on her, to his utter relief. When she arrived near him, he was able to see what she was wearing and his heart jumped; she was disguised as the Snow Queen. He briefly thought of the moment when he had given her her nickname and felt happy to see her in this dress. Maybe she hadn't forgotten it in the end? He smiled at her and nodded in agreement (she didn't need his permission but she preferred him to choose her costume).

The contest had already began when Erza was choosing her disguise, so she didn't wait too long for her turn to go on stage. The public had already been agitated since the beginning of the contest, but when Erza went on stage, it was on fire. Even if she wasn't wearing a sexy outfit or something like that, she was really cute (for a change). She was so radiant (especially because there were cakes as a prize) that the public had completely forgotten the previous candidates.

As for Gray, well... in what was he even disguised? He was bare-chested with his lucky necklace. The presenter introduced him as an ice mage when the raven haired young man struck a pose. He was rather badass.

The public became hysterical and screams burst out from everywhere. All the girls were jostling or fainted while the boys were squeezed and suffocating. Yeah, Gray had this effect... especially when he was bare-chested.

The girls finally calmed down when he left the stage.

"Seriously? An ice mage? You just removed your shirt!" exclaimed Erza, making Gray laugh.

"The boys' clothing was bad." he justified himself.

When the results' time came, all the participants went back on stage. To their surprise, Gray was first and Erza second. They were close, only a few votes, but it seemed that there were more girls than boys... because yes, almost all the boys had voted for Erza, just like the girls for Gray.

Erza was sulking. Yes, she was sulking. She had been beaten by a perverse exhibitionist who hadn't even been disguised!

To make it up to her, Gray gave her the whole strawberry cake. However, she felt guilty. They sat down on the grass of the park and she started eating. He was happy to see her like that, devouring her strawberry cake with enthusiasm. Seeing that he was staring at her she thought that he wanted a piece of her cake so she offered it to him, by culpability. At first he refused it but she insisted.

"I don't share my strawberry cake every day. You should make the most of it,"

He chuckled and ended up accepting it. It was true that she had never offered it to him when they were young, except when he wasn't well. She used to think that it would have comforted him to eat strawberry cake, like it would have been the case for her, but actually, he was always happy at her gesture because it meant a lot coming from her.

When they finished eating, they set about walking until they caught sight of a little girl who was crying. Erza went toward her and asked her what was wrong and the child answered she had lost her mother into the crowd. Erza smiled at her.

"In that case, come with us. We will take you to the reception and have your mom called,"

When the little girl finally noticed that Erza wasn't alone, her eyes widened.

"Gray Silver!" She started jumping everywhere, forcing Gray to calm her down for fear of being spotted by his fans.

"Well, you have fans of every age," chuckled Erza.

"It's not funny!" he said, desperate.

After asking the little girl her name – which was Lily (not Panther Lily) – they started walking, on a quest to find the reception area. Erza even advised Gray to hold Lily's hand.

"Why me? You seem to manage children better than me,"

"I think she would prefer you," she said while looking at Lily who nodded with a big grin.

He sighed and complied. It wouldn't be good if she got lost again.

After around ten minutes, they came across a little boy with raven hair. He had fallen and was crying. Erza acted like with Lily and asked him what was wrong (apart from the fact that he had fallen). He had also lost the person he had come with; his big brother.

Gray sighed.

"At this rate, we will lug all the lost kids around with us,"

Erza slightly smiled. "We can't leave them alone. Those who they came with must surely be worried. If we take them to the reception, it will save them from missing each other while looking for one another,"

"Why don't you seem surprised? It's already two children in ten minutes,"

She smiled at him.

"It often happens during the festival. It's so huge and there are so many people that even adults lose touch with one another,"

Gray mumbled in agreement, thinking back at what he had endured to find her.

They first went to the nurse's office to care for the little boy whose name was Shota. The nurse being overwhelmed (with all the fans who had jostled and who had been crushed during the cosplay contest, people had been bound to be wounded), Erza herself nursed Shota. They had had to withdraw in a corner because of the fans.

While Erza was nursing him, Shota blushed, staring at her all along. He had a crush on her.

Gray laughed inside. She had laughed at him because of Lily so now they traded places.

When she finished, they quickly went out of the nurse's office and headed toward the reception. Erza was holding Shota's hand while Gray was holding Lily's. On their way, they came across the other members of the Ice Dragons who didn't refrain from laughing at Gray (although Lily had the same reaction as with Gray when she saw them) and Loke teased them, saying that they looked like a family, which, of course, made the two childhood friends blush madly.

At last, they reached the reception area (not without having had to put up with more teasing from the members of the Ice Dragons). Erza had been right, a lot of children got lost during the festival for they must have been about ten of them, waiting for their parents.

Gray and Erza headed toward one of the receptionists when someone exclaimed, "Shota! I've been looking for you everywhere!"

It was a tall and handsome young man with dark skin. He took his little brother in his arms and started reprimanding him. He then spotted Erza (and secondarily Gray) and introduced himself with a seductive voice.

"Hello, I'm Ren Akatsuki. Nice to meet you," He bowed like a prince, took her hand and kissed it.

Erza introduced herself in turn, her cheeks slightly red. Gray, who was attending the scene as if he wasn't there, was about to introduce himself, too, in order to show this annoying playboy that he was also there, but Ren didn't allow him the time to do so.

"Thank you very much for having found and looked after my little brother. How can I thank you? Maybe a coffee or a drink? We would be able to get to know each other,"

This Ren something... Gray did not like him at all. He was worse than Loke and totally ignored his presence. He was however grateful to Shota who intervened, otherwise he wouldn't have been very nice with the playboy.

"Onii-san, stop hitting on my future wife,"

Maybe not that grateful in the end.

Erza blushed wildly.

As for Lily, she reminded Gray of her presence and pulled Gray by the sleeve, forcing him to leave the others. After a little moment, he managed to get rid of the little girl, offloading her onto the receptionist, and went back with Erza. Nevertheless, he was surprised to see that she was alone. Actually, not that alone; Ren was knocked out and Shota was laughing at him.

Gray smirked. At last, the Erza he knew was there.

He took her by her hand and pulled her away from the playboy.

"What happened?" he asked her, already knowing her answer.

"He was a little too clingy,"

Gray laughed and she timidly smiled at him.

He then realised that he was still holding her hand. She didn't seem to have noticed it so he decided not to let her go. He hoped that nothing would bother them anymore, neither children nor playboys, and much less students who would ask for their help.

They walked like that, randomly, for a few minutes. Then, she removed her hand without really noticing it. He felt a bit disappointed but turned away in order to see what was going on. She had stopped in front of a stand : it was a drawing contest. She looked at the participants, intrigued. A student spotted them and asked them if they were interested. Gray then asked what the prize was. Apparently, it was an extraordinary prize but they didn't know more about it because it was a surprise prize. Erza thought that it was a mountain of strawberry cakes (again... She really was the only one who would have thought it), so she decided to be a part of it. Actually, she wasn't really convinced that it was the prize, but she wanted to try this contest since it seemed to be funny. Of course, Gray didn't want to be dumped alone so he decided to take part in it, too.

The student told them they had to be paired off for the contest (but the prize was individual) so they teamed up with each other. They sat on two chairs that were on the stage and a student gave them everything they would need to draw. They had an hour to draw each other so they set to work as soon as the presenter gave the starting signal.

Erza was concentrating and frowning from the very start.

"Hey Scarlet, just chill, or else, my masterpiece will be ruined," he teased her, chuckling.

She puffed her cheeks, frowning even more, but tried to comply.

Gray then realised that he had been right to take part in the contest. That way, he could look at her without it being weird.

While he was drawing her, he analysed everything that could have changed for those ten long, past years.

Her hair, that he already loved, was even more beautiful now that it was long; her smile still made him melt; her gaze seemed to have softened with years; and her lips reminded him of their sweet goodbye. He blushed at the memory, which Erza noticed.

"Are you okay, Gray? You're all red,"

He blushed much more.

"Yeah, don't worry,"

"Are you sure? You're redder and redder... Is it because of the sun?"

"Yeah, it must be it..."

She knew that it wasn't the sun, looking at his reaction, but he didn't seem to want to talk about it. She decided not to go deeper in the subject and drew his redness, thinking he was cute.

After an hour, the presenter gave the ending signal. When Erza showed Gray her drawing, Gray was shocked. Erza had been so concentrating in drawing him... for that? On her drawing, Gray seemed to be wincing in pain. As it was in black and white, she had coloured his whole face in grey. Was that his redness? He understood that he had blushed more and more when she had pointed it out to him, but there... He looked more like someone who had just received a tin of paint right on his face.

Honestly, it looked like a five years old child's drawing... if that! Gray had to admit that even though Erza was gifted in many things, drawing wasn't one of them. Well, you can't be good at everything, after all.

Erza looked at him, full of hope, waiting for his opinion.

What was he going to say? Luckily, they would only say who the winner was. Thus, there wouldn't have a second, a third or a last rank, but he did have to comment her work.

"Well... It's...surprising,"

At least, he spoke the truth. His tone implied that it was rather positive (even though he was hesitant) but at least, he didn't lie. He just deceived her a little.

She seemed satisfied with his answer and he handed her his drawing. She was also surprised, but in a good way.

"Is it really me?" she asked, her eyes widened.

He nodded, a smile appearing on his lips.

"It's beautiful! You really embellished me."

"It's more the model who..." He stopped. It had gone out alone.

Erza stared at him, her cheeks taking a vermilion colour. She turned her head, thinking she was hiding her redness, but it was just the opposite.

"I didn't think you were so gifted," she said to fill the gap which had started to set up.

"It must run in my family; my mother is a painter. Besides, I hate saying this, but I have to admit that my brother is way more gifted than me."

She stared at him.

"You too?"

_'What? Maybe I've said something I shouldn't have said...'_ Gray thought, regretting having said too much.

He scratched his cheek. "What do you mean?"

_'Please make it so that it isn't what I think,' _

"Lyon is also from an artists' family. He is incredibly gifted. Incidentally, he is the one who made most of the banners and placards for the festival," she explained to him.

"The guy from the other time?" He asked, trying to be indifferent.

"Yes. He told me the same thing as you; that it was hard for him to admit it but his brother was more gifted than him," she said, slightly laughing.

"Did he really say that?"

She looked at him, taken aback.

"I mean, it's crazy that we said the same thing." He tried to catch up while scratching the back of his head.

She smiled at him. "Yes it is,"

He had had a narrow escape. He should be more careful of what he would say from now on. If she learnt who he was after a few weeks, she would be mad at him for not having told her anything. But he especially feared her reaction if she didn't remember him. He knew that it would be hard for him to bear it so the better thing to do was to act as if he was Gray Silver and nobody else. Lyon was probably right; he was a wimp, a coward who was scared to learn the truth. He preferred being uncertain rather than hearing her telling him that she didn't remember him because he didn't matter to her as much as she did to him. He was happy about finding her again and it was enough for him. At least, he tried to convince himself of that.

Erza gave Gray's work back to him and they waited for the announcement of the winner. To Gray's big surprise, it was him. He went to get his surprise prize and when he went back toward Erza, he seemed disappointed.

"So, what is it?" she asked him.

"Tickets for the hot springs wherever, for a whole class."

"That seems good,"

"I expected something better, seeing the way they praised it... But you're right, it could be fun,"

They left the contest and wandered between the stands.

"Well, you beat me two times already. I want a return match," said Erza, full of beans.

Gray smirked. It was true that Erza wasn't the kind of person who lost without fighting and it was a part of her that he really liked.

"You sure?" He asked, still smirking.

"I am,"

They started with the human target game. Each of them had five balls and had to touch the target student as many times as possible. Erza began and didn't miss once. She threw the balls with all her strength for their speed to be significant enough to prevent the student from having time to avoid them. Incidentally, maybe too much. Because of her, the target student had to go to the nurse's office and will probably be unable to fecundate for a while... The class who managed the stand asked them to leave, preventing Gray from playing.

They then decided to test their strength with the high striker. Erza started once again (ladies first) and smashed all the records. Gray then understood why the target student had had to go to the nurse's office. Erza handed him the hammer but he thought it would be preferable to miss his turn. He feared to be ridiculous facing her.

They played a game which combined strength and precision again but this time, Gray started (if not, he would never play). He just had to aim at the target to make the student (who was sat above water) fall into the water. He won without difficulty and gave his prize to Erza, which was a strawberry-shaped key chain.

They then decided to do a rifle shooting, enabling them to go head to head (which was still the principle). They made a clean sweep off all the prizes thanks to a faultless performance but did a dead heat. The students who managed the stand had to beg them to leave, or else, they wouldn't have any prizes left. Gray and Erza went to another stand which was archery. They started to go head to head again but the students from the previous stand told the students who managed this stand about Gray and Erza, so they stopped the two childhood friends before they won all the prizes (and it was a good thing they did so, because the raven haired boy and the president had already won more prizes than anyone else at the stand).

They then did a karting race and, at last, Erza won. By a hair's breadth, but she did win.

They decided to have a break in their competition and went to the open-air concert. They could enjoy just two songs because one of the organisers had gone to meet them. He explained to them that the band that was supposed to perform wouldn't be able to go on stage for its members had stage fright (to such an extent that their hands were shaking, preventing them from playing). Originally, they were supposed to perform four songs, that's why the following band wasn't there (the four songs were supposed to enable them to have spare time before going on stage). The organiser then asked (or begged) Gray to go on stage, just to have more time to manage to call the other band.

Gray hesitated. It bothered him to leave Erza alone while they were spending the afternoon together, which Erza noticed.

"Go ahead, don't worry about me,"

"I don't know..."

She smiled at him, "I don't mind," He suddenly had an idea.

"Alright, but you'll come with me,"

She was shocked. She hadn't really expected that. Gray knew that she sang wonderfully well and he thought that it was a shame not to share the pleasure which overwhelmed him when he heard her singing.

"I'm sure you'll be wonderful. And what's more, I saw you on stage; you're used to the public,"

What a mistake. She always was good during rehearsals, never on stage. Thursday was an exception, thanks to the president of the drama club.

But in addition to performing in public, she would sing with him... HIM! He destabilised her sufficiently, so performing a duet with him... Without forgetting that he was a worldwide known singer...

Gray then whispered in her ears, "I know you can do it. You're Titania, after all, the Queen of Fairies,"

"How do you...?"

"I heard you saying it to Cana," he told her while smiling, amused by her surprise.

She smiled timidly.

"Fine, but don't expect something extraordinary,"

Gray smiled again, took the guitar that was handed to him and asked Erza if there was a song she wanted to interpret. She pondered a few seconds and responded, "Ain't nobody by Jasmine Thompson,"

He nodded. He knew the song because Gajeel listened to its acoustic version ceaselessly. Yes, Gajeel. This guy was a real tsundere (a male version).

They went on stage and Gray sat directly on the stage, his legs hanging from the platform. That way, he knew that Erza would feel more comfortable. In the meantime, the latter headed toward the mike, her heart pounding like crazy. There were way more people than during her theatrical performance. Added to that, one of the organisers thought it was right to remind her that the concert was broadcasted all over the campus. She had heard the concert throughout the whole afternoon but hadn't pay attention to it and had thought it was just background music, not the concert which she had to join...

Erza gulped. All these eyes glued on her because they were the only two on stage... Fortunately, Gray was here to monopolise the girls' attention, but there still were those who didn't care about the member of the Ice Dragons.

She looked toward him, uncertain. He offered her his most beautiful smile. He thought it would give her assertiveness but it had the opposite effect. She felt weird when she saw his smile (but in a good way) but she didn't know what kind of emotion it was so she panicked much more.

The public started to wonder what was going on and set about chattering.

Erza took a breath in and told them what song they were going to perform while waiting for the following band. She cast a small glance at Gray which told him he could start playing.

.

*** Ain't nobody, acoustic ***

**.**

**(If you want to hear it, just type : Ain't Nobody - Chaka Khan (Cover By Jasmine Thompson) - Full Version with Lyrics) Just imagine that the harp is replaced with a guitar (at least, I guess it's a harp... But I prefer this version to the most recent, although the latter is with a guitar).**

**.**

Erza was trying to empty her mind, like she did for the piano. After a hesitant start, she started thinking of Gray** (but which one? Well, a bit of both)** and gave the impression that she was escaping; living the song at that very moment and that she was singing to someone.

She finished the last note in one breath. Everybody was surprised by her performance, including Gray. What he had heard at her place was just an overview. But the public was also impressed by their symbiosis and their synchronisation despite their improvised performance. It was as if they were one. The public burst out applauding, but this time, it wasn't for Gray's chest or his charisma. There weren't hysterical squeals of fans, merely a feeling of enjoyment.

.

.

Gray and Erza were trying to find the best spot to attend the parade. It was not an easy task, especially when you were Gray Silver.

It had already been difficult for them to leave the stage, given that the public had asked for more over and over again. After a few more songs, they had finally managed to leave the stage. But now that they were back in the massive crowd, they had to avoid being stepped on while trying not to be spotted.

After a long while, they managed to pull themselves out of the crowd and to find the perfect spot. They were at the very front and could perfectly see the parade. But being at the front also meant being before the eyes of everyone who is on the opposite side of the path. Thus, Gray had to hide his face, all the more so because the people who were opposite them were, for a great majority, girls.

The parade began and the students started marching. The orchestra of the Academy had been preparing this event since the beginning of the year and it was up to the public's expectation. The music club also took part in the parade, just like all the other clubs.

Usually, the members of the students councils joined, too, but because of the extent of the festival of this year, as well as all the preparations which accompanied it, this year was an exception. Erza would also have to join the members of her clubs , but it was difficult for her to join both of them, unless she split herself up.

Logic would have been that she should have joined the kendo club, being its captain, but as she was supposed to supervise the parade with the other presidents, in case of any problems, she was dispensed of it.

For once, she was delighted not to have to assume her president's role because she could spend time with Gray (although she would never admit it).

As soon as the parade ended, the students rushed toward the main stage (the one where Gray and Erza had performed). The closing concert was about to start soon and it was better not to be away from the stage, although it would be broadcasted throughout the campus (there would be famous people from all over the world, after all).

On the other hand, Gray and Erza didn't hurry. They had reserved places thanks to their status, even though Erza would not go to watch over the concert with the other presidents. They therefore headed toward the stage unhurriedly and joined the other presidents, as well as the other members of the Ice Dragons.

When they arrived, they all greeted Gray and Erza, with a smirk from the members of the boy band as a bonus. Gray ignored them, suspecting the reason why they were laughing at him (knowing a certain childhood friend).

Erza left Gray for a moment and headed toward the other presidents. The young man then joined his friends, trying to act as if they weren't smirking. But talking with them wasn't that easy, since they didn't respond to him, still smirking with a mischievous look on their faces (especially Loke).

"What?" Asked Gray.

"We know everything," said Loke.

"What are you talking about?" asked the guitarist in a would-be casual voice.

The others joined the conversation.

"Don't pretend not to know! We know everything that you have done this afternoon, Mister Fairy," teased Gajeel.

"H-how do you know that?"

"The whole campus is aware of it. Well, you're a member of the Ice Dragons and Erza is the president of the student council of Fairy High... And anyway, everybody ends up being aware of it in this kind of contest," answered Sting.

"We also know that you both took part in a cosplay contest and that you won while being half-naked – for a change," said Natsu.

"Yeah, it's not complicated to win if you strip! It was rather unfair," exclaimed Gajeel.

"You know very well that it isn't my fault!" Gray shouted, blushing, which made Erza turn around while Lyon smirked. "It never is..." ended Gray, lowering his voice.

"Yeah, yeah, we know," all the Ice Dragons said (apart from Gray, of course).

"By the way, we also know that you won the drawing contest... Who would have known? The others must have been rubbish at it,"

"Erza joined, too,"

"Seriously? She must have been really bad to lose against you," yelled Natsu.

"I draw well! But yes, she was rather catastrophic at drawing..."

"But she was great on stage," completed Loke.

"D'you hear her?"

"Nope, we were in an attraction at that moment, but we heard people talking about it. Actually, we know about all that because people kept commenting on your performances. But what really made people talk was your song,"

Gray smiled, hearing that, even though he would have preferred keeping this afternoon for themselves, he and Erza, without everybody being aware of it. Loke had understood that and said to Gray, so that only the members of the Ice Dragons could hear him, "But we are the only ones who saw you hand in hand,"

"And what's more, all you did after all that got unnoticed, since it wasn't on stage," added Gajeel.

Gray smiled at his friends, grateful. He knew that they loved teasing him (and so did he with them), but he also knew that they were true friends and would never let him down and always cheered him up when he needed it.

He smiled even more, thinking of his afternoon. In the end, he and Erza had had a bit of privacy...

* * *

**I know, the part about the cosplay contest looks like _Dressing room _by Genie For Your Wish (a one shot that I really like) but as I read it a long while ago, I forgot it when I wrote this chapter. I came across it again a few days ago and when I read it for the second time, I realised that it was the same principle (although it's different). I must have liked this one shot so much that I wrote the outlines on the same basis! Anyway, I hope that you liked it all the same and if you haven't read _Dressing room _yet, it's a very good story!**


	14. Chapter 14

The public was becoming huger and huger. Erza joined the Ice Dragons, leaving the other presidents (after thanking them again for giving her her afternoon). They saw the head of the academy, Mavis Vermilion, and all the head teachers of the academy who were ready to go on stage. Erza greeted them. She knew they had planned to do something for the closing concert, but she had no clue what it was.

The heads went on stage and they greeted the public. Makarov then spoke.

"Brats, prepare yourselves to be surprised! Ice Dragons is nothing compared to what you are going to see!"

What was that? Makarov could say that, but a head teachers' show could only be boring...

The public frowned and set about chattering while the head teachers set up, mike on hand. Makarov made a sign to the musicians to tell them that they could start playing. Suddenly, the first notes of _Bastard song _by Skip The Use made themselves heard.

_'Bastard song?!'_ They all thought or said.

Makarov set about singing, followed by Mavis, then Hades (the head of Fairy University).

The public stood gaping. Everybody had their jaws agape, which threatened to touch the ground and their eyes were wide open like saucers. Surprised? They were all but_ just _surprised. They were shocked, yeah! Even the so distinguished presidents of the student councils (yes, even Laxus and Jenny were considered so) couldn't get over it (and that's putting it mildly).

"Gramps..." said Laxus.

The most surprising was that even Hilda from Fairy elementary got caught up in the game (well, Hades was also a surprise).

It was during Ichiya's turn (the head of Fairy Junior High) when the public started coming back to life, little by little, and started moving at the rhythm of the music.

The heads of the academy were flat out to it, forgetting their statuses.

When the song finally ended, the public asked for more but Makarov made a sign with his hand to calm them down.

"Well, the show is over for us, but now, make way for the young! Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the Ice Dragons!"

"What?!"Gray yelled.

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" said Sting. "We are to perform for the closing concert,"

"You serious?! Nobody told me! I don't agree with that! Besides, what would you have done if I didn't come?"

"Don't make a big deal out of it." Grumbled Gajeel. "Anyway, it's too late now,"

"Let me guess, Gajeel; you didn't want to perform either, did you?"

"Duh!" mumbled the drummer.

"Anyway, don't make the public wait longer," said Loke, heading toward the stage.

On their way to the stage, Gray finally noticed the other bands that were there, like Quatro Cerberus and many others.

They performed several songs and left the stage to the girls' utter despair and joined Erza. The bands and the singers came one after another and the public was on fire. The closing concert was another reason for the huge crowd during the last day of the festival, thanks to the worldwide known artists, but the visitors had not expected the artists to really come (it was just a school festival, after all).

The members of Quatro Cerberus joined them and the Ice Dragons were surprised to see that Erza and Bacchus Groh, the leader of the band, knew each other (even very well).

"Bacchus went to Fairy Academy before creating Quatro Cerberus," explained the president.

"Yeah, and we used to date each other sometimes," said Bacchus.

"We didn't," Erza corrected, hitting him on the head.

"Yeah, yeah, we didn't..." admitted the leader of Quatro Cerberus, "You just liked being with me and always checked me ou-..."

She hit him again.

"This idiot used to break the rules and I had to keep an eye on him,"

"… So you hit me..."

"It was the only way for you to listen to me. Although you never really listened to me..."

"I did. You were the only one who was able to fight me so you were interesting,"

Erza blushed slightly.

"Anyway, I'm glad to see you again, Erza~chan," said Bacchus, his arm around Erza's neck.

She hit him a third time.

"Don't call me that!"

"As serious as ever..." Bacchus complained, rubbing where she had hit him.

.

After two hours of concert, the time for the fireworks finally came. The Ice Dragons and the red head left Bacchus and his band to join Erza's friends.

This time, Juvia noticed Gray and stayed stuck to him while some fans had rushed toward the other members of the Ice Dragons. The girls (minus Juvia) then sat on the grass and Erza enjoyed her friends' presences. Lucy suddenly wanted a cotton candy and left to buy one with Levy, while Cana left to buy something to drink, leaving Mirajane and Erza alone.

"So, Erza, are you eased that the festival is ending?" asked the white-haired girl.

Erza smiled.

"Yes I am. It's the best moment of the year but probably the worst as a member of the student council."

"But you could enjoy the festival, in the end,"

"Yes. Maybe this whole week running everywhere was worth the effort,"

"Thanks to Gray," said Mirajane, smirking.

Erza stared at her, not understanding.

"Well, yes. I had a lot of fun thanks to him,"

"Is that all?"

Erza understood where her friend was getting at.

"And you with Freed? You seemed pretty close every time I saw you together,"

Mirajane blushed.

"He... likes my company..."

Erza smirked in turn. "Oh? Is that all?"

They chuckled. The biter bit...

Mira suddenly spotted a shape which was approaching them. She recognised who it was and said to Erza that she needed to go to the toilets, leaving them alone.

The owner of the figure sat down next to the president of the student council. She thought it was Cana because she stayed silent (Cana must have been too busy drinking to say anything). Erza lay down on the grass and finally noticed who was next to her. Raven short hair; it was surely not her friend.

Gray lay down in turn and they stared at the stars.

"Did you manage to dodge Juvia and your fans?" she asked him.

"I left them to the guys. As for Juvia, Lyon came to pick her up."

He turned his head toward her. She was still staring at the sky and didn't notice that he was looking at her.

"Have you known him for a long time?"

"Who?"

"Lyon,"

She turned her head toward him and they ended up a few centimetres from each other. Both of them blushed but it was too dark for it to be visible.

Erza focused on the stars again.

"I've only known him since last year. He had just arrived for his last year at Fairy High and, like for all the new students, I showed him around the school,"

_'So she has also forgotten him... Or else, she didn't recognise him,' _thought Gray, eased. Lyon didn't mean more than him to her.

But it was normal that she had not recognised him. Not only did he have bleached hair, but in addition to that, he had taken their mother's name back after their dad's death.

Gray smiled, satisfied with her answer, when all of a sudden, she turned her head toward him once again.

"Why? Do you think you know him?" she asked him.

_'Shit!'_

"Well, as you said that his mother is a painter, I thought that maybe I had already met him at an exhibition or something like that..."

"Yeah, it's likely that..."

They stared at the stars in silence. They felt good, just the two of them, like when they were young. Then, Erza turned toward Gray and told him, smiling, "Thanks for this afternoon,"

He was surprised that she had suddenly thanked him, much more because he was the one who wanted to thank her. He smiled back at her, like to tell her he had enjoyed this afternoon very much.

"You're welcome." He stared into her eyes a few seconds and then, he added, "But you owe me a day,"

"What?" She asked, slightly frowning.

He laughed. "For the cake."

She raised a brow, still not understanding what he meant.

"I gave you the cake I won, so in exchange, you owe me a whole day."

"A whole day? You didn't say anything about something like that when you gave it to me,"

"Didn't I? Then I should have done so," He looked at the sky, smiling. At least, he had tried.

"Alright,"

He suddenly turned his head toward her, almost breaking a cervical of his.

"You sure?"

"You gave the cake to me, it's normal I give you something in return, as thanks and because of friendship. Short reckonings make long friends," She said with a smile.

He smiled back at her but didn't have time to respond to her because the fireworks started rising in the sky.

Gray had waited for this day for years and had endured the worst week of his life, but in the end, it had been worthwhile...


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is chapter 15! Wow, I have never uploaded so much in a couple of days... Am I sick? Well, as my beta-reader has been busy for a few weeks, it enabled me to have a lead in my chapters and to write _Insomnia _and two drabbles. **

**Thank you 261 :D**

* * *

On Monday, Gray came to high school in a happy mood, impatient to see Erza. During the festival, he had become more confident when he was with her. Now, he could tease her like when they were young because they were friends and not just two people in the same class who barely knew each other.

Gray had come early (very early), but he knew that Erza used to come at this hour. He wanted to talk about the day she had promised him in order to plan it and to choose a day, so he waited. After a while, he saw Mirajane, Cana and Levy. Then the Ice Dragons arrived, but there was no Erza.

Ten minutes left before the beginning of the lessons. Gray looked at the entrance, waiting to see scarlet hair, but he didn't see anything.

Five minutes left. Maybe she had arrived before him, had gone to the student council and had directly gone to her classroom after doing her president's work. Or maybe she was with Jellal... But he would have sworn he had seen him while waiting for Erza.

Eventually, the bell rang, forcing Gray to quickly join his class. But there was no sign of the scarlet haired president. He had an impression of déjà vu, but this time, Erza's friends didn't seem to be worried.

_'Maybe she's just sick and told them,' _he thought.

But the teacher didn't seem to notice her absence and nobody told him anything, which wasn't normal.

During the break, Gray decided to ask the girls about Erza. With the other members of the Ice Dragons, he headed toward Cana and the others. The girls greeted them and before Gray could say a word, Mirajane smirked and said, "Erza is not here because she has a kendo tournament,"

"I didn't..." Gray started to say.

"Yeah, yeah, it's not what you wanted to say," said Cana, smirking.

Lucy and Juvia frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing," said Cana, shrugging.

"Anyway, I thought she would have told you yesterday," she said to Gray.

"Well, we were too busy avoiding the fans and the students who would have asked for our help..."

"Did you two spend the day together?" asked Lucy, blinking.

"Well..."

"Don't you know? Gray is Mister Fairy!" said Gajeel and Sting, laughing.

The raven haired young man looked daggers at them.

"Seriously?! I thought I misunderstood," exclaimed the blonde. "I would have never thought that you like this kind of contest..."

"I don't; I didn't have a choice..." Gray answered.

"And who is Miss Fairy?" asked Cana with a smirk, already knowing the answer.

Loke and Gajeel smirked in turn. They really liked teasing Gray about Erza, but if the girls joined in as well, it would be a lot funnier...

.

.

"You bastard!" Gray yelled to his brother.

Lyon set about chuckling. He knew that his younger sibling would ask him for some explanations. He just wondered why it had taken him a whole day to do so (and in front of the student council of Fairy University).

"I love you too, my dear brother," he said with a smirk.

"Why didn't you tell me that you knew Erza was in the same school as you?!"

"You didn't ask me anything,"

"Unfortunately, you're my brother, remember? You should have told me without me to ask you,"

"Calm down, bro. I didn't recognise her when I arrived at Fairy Academy. I made the connection just when you told me, mum and Ultear about your childhood friend who was at Fairy High,"

Gray stepped backwards.

"Still, you don't have balls," Lyon added with a smirk.

"Shut up! That's none of your business!"

The president of the student council chuckled. Suddenly, his smile grew bigger. Gray noticed that his brother was staring at something behind him when he heard a familiar voice.

"Gray?" He turned around to face the owner of the voice, who was none other than Erza.

"Erza? What are you doing here? I thought you were to a kendo tournament," Gray asked, all of a sudden with a would-be casual air.

"I was; I just came for the president's meeting," she said, showing the room next to them. "And you? What are you doing here, yelling at one of the presidents?"

His eyes widened. He looked at Lyon, puzzled. The latter's smile changed into a smirk. He knew that his brother hadn't listened to Erza's introduction during the festival. He had been too busy staring at him, so of course, he didn't know that the young man with white hair was one of the presidents of the student council (he must have asked some students where he could find him to come here).

They suddenly heard a young woman shouting.

"D'you push me?!"

"I wouldn't have done so if you had a less big ass!"

Erza, Gray and Lyon looked toward the source of all that racket : Jenny had her mouth wide open in indignation. Laxus came closer to the trio while the blonde was glaring at him, her mouth still open.

"Yo," he said to Lyon and Erza. He looked at Gray with a questioning look. The raven haired man thanked Laxus and Jenny inside because thanks to them, he could avoid Erza's question. But now that the grandson of Makarov was questioning him with his gaze, he had to answer him and tell him why he was here (or at least, lie). But it seemed that it was Gray's lucky day since Wendy and Asuka arrived at the right moment. Thus, Gray just wished them a good meeting and left.

.

Erza had been absent for a week. A week that seemed interminable to Gray, especially since that the interview of the students council's presidents had revealed the presence of the Ice Dragons at Fairy High. Thus, not only did Gray miss Erza by her absence, but also because she couldn't help them to avoid the fans.

According to Lyon, it was Jenny who had leaked the information. Of course, it had been bound to happen at some time or another since they had taken part in the kissing stand (and thus, plenty of girls from outside had come). But now, it was the press who was aware of it. Therefore, the information would quickly circulate, and this week, it had already started.

Still according to Lyon, their interview had been very focused on Erza, to the great displeasure of Jenny. Incidentally, it was the reason why the top model had dropped the information to refocus the attention on her.

Lyon had even laughed at him, saying that he could find the wholeness of the interview in the academy newspaper – or rather, Erza's interview – in case he would like to learn more about her. The journalists had been interested about her because of her activities. She had done an incredible performance at the drama club, but also at the kendo club and she was a national kendo champion. She had never attempted the World tournaments but everyone knew she would stand a chance at winning. But it was there that Lyon warned Gray. At the beginning, the journalists had been interested in Erza's talents only, but when Jenny had offered her to replace her at the student council of the high school to take care of the Ice Dragons, questions had burst out. At first, all the journalists had asked what she was talking about, after which she had announced proudly that the Ice Dragons went to Fairy High. Jenny had been over the moon for all the attention of the journalists were focused on her. But Laxus had then let out that if the members of the band had to choose between Jenny and Erza, they would choose the scarlet haired president without hesitating.

The journalists had started being fired-up and had asked Laxus what had made him say that. He had merely said that anyone of sound mind would choose Erza.

But they had seen that Erza had been uneasy, and not only because of Laxus' compliment (mind you, comparing her with Jenny wasn't really one). Actually, it _was_ because of what he had said (like with any compliment, especially from him). But the journalists had not seen it like that and had bombarded her with questions, asking her what kind of relationship she had with them; which one she preferred; if she was going out with one of them; if they were good in lessons; if they had girlfriends... In short, the questions had progressively headed toward the Ice Dragons.

Lyon had finally managed to calm them, saying that Erza had only been in charge of welcoming them and that they were largely straying from the topic; knowing about the fifty years of the festival.

That's why Lyon advised Gray to watch out for paparazzi and to inform the other members of the band.

.

When the Fairy Academy newspaper appeared, the guitarist of the Ice Dragons hastened to read Erza's answers. But he was quickly disappointed when he saw that she hadn't answered the journalists' questions about the boy band.

Knowing her, she must have been overrun by the too personal questions.

Gray would have liked to watch Erza's matches, but each time they were on TV, it was during lessons. However, the semi-final and the final were to be next Saturday, which would enable him to finally see a match of her.

.

.

She was hurrying to go to the library of the Academy. She had forgotten a book when she had left it hastily to go to the student council. Usually, Erza was there to tell her it was time to leave, but as this week she had her tournament, counting on her to do so wasn't possible and being late had been bound to happen.

When she arrived in the huge building, she straightaway headed where she had been before the student council. She caught sight of a black-haired young man who was sat at the table where she had been, his head in his hands. He seemed to have difficulty studying.

She went toward him, took the book she had forgotten and greeted him. He suddenly raised his head, interrupting what he was doing.

"For the nth time, I don't sign any autographs at high school... Especially when I'm trying to work,"

She looked at him, surprised.

"Oh, it's you, shrimp! Sorry, I thought it was a fan again,"

"Are you still pestered?" Levy asked, slightly smiling.

"I've been on this page for more than an hour. I've been so interrupted that I haven't progressed at all,"

"I'm sorry for you... In that case, I should leave you alone..." She said, while about to turn around.

"I didn't say that for you,"

She raised a brow.

"I mean, if you're not here to harass me, I don't mind,"

She smiled at him. "What are you studying?"

"Maths,"

"I can help you if you want,"

His face lit up. "Seriously? I don't understand anything at all, and if I have a crappy mark again, I'll be killed by the old woman..."

Levy then sat next to him. After two hours, they had to leave the library because the school closed. The two young people decided to meet again the following day at the Ice Dragons' place, which delighted both of them. Indeed, Levy was happy to know the mysterious drummer better who was a lot nicer than what he wanted to seem, while Gajeel was happy to survive from Ooba Babasaama's wrath.

* * *

**Well, not many things happened in this chapter, but I hope that you liked it anyway :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey my readers! Here is chapter 16 :D**

**TheBeatOfWar, thank you! I'm glad you like my story :) Haha, well no, it wasn't on purpose. Actually, every time I read your review to understand what you meant, I read "down" so I didn't understand -_-' I have no clue why I wrote "damn" (maybe a Freudian slip of Lyon ^^) but thank you for telling me :D**

* * *

On Saturday, all the members of the Ice Dragons gathered in front of the television with Levy (who had come to help Gajeel study) to see Erza's match. They had already seen her at the festival, but there, it was on a completely different level. The opponents she had faced during the week were stronger than those from the festival, but she had beat them without any problems. However, her opponents today were really impressive, especially the last one (at the great final), but although the latter had beaten his last opponent remarkably, she fought him with grace and won without even sweating.

Once the match had come to an end and once Erza had been crowned the kendo champion of Fiore, the journalist headed towards her. She had already removed her Men (the kendo helmet) just after the match and was now removing her Kote (gloves) while in the middle of a conversation. She hadn't noticed the journalist, so she kept talking with her opponent. Apparently, the latter had almost always been her rival and had always been second after her, but he didn't hate her. He was rather the kind of person who admired his rival while hoping to surpass her one day.

When Erza finally noticed the journalist, she smiled at the camera, knowing that her friends would be watching her. The public was shouting her name while some of them were proudly wearing an emblem which said _'Erza Fanclub'._

"Miss Scarlet, how does it feel to be the national kendo champion consecutively for the third time?" asked the journalist.

"Well... It was a good match, so I'm glad to see that my opponents are still strong,"

_'She's not answering the question...' _Thought everyone.

After a few other questions, the journalist finally asked the one which had been burning her lips since the beginning of the interview.

"Is it true that you are Titania, the one who won the contest to meet the Ice Dragons?"

Erza froze. As she didn't answer, the journalist took her silence as a yes.

"Wow, I would have never thought that the great Titania was fan of a boy band!"

.

.

When Erza went back to high school, she was awaited by a huge crowd of students who congratulated her massively, although it was still early. After a while, she managed to leave the crowd and joined her friends, but Juvia and Lucy turned their backs on her.

"Juvia, Lucy..."

They turned toward her.

"I can't believe that you didn't tell us anything!"

"Juvia is disappointed by Erza-san,"

"Girls, Erza had her own reasons," said Mirajane.

"You were aware of it?!" exclaimed Lucy.

"Why didn't Mira tell Lucy and Juvia?"

Mirajane became uneasy.

"I asked her not to say anything," lied Erza (which was half true given that the white haired girl had known that Erza didn't want it to be known).

"And why? What really affects us is that you didn't consider us as your friends enough to tell us that," said Lucy.

"I didn't mean that. I just didn't want the Ice Dragons' fans to rush at me and beg me to give them the prize,"

"So you don't trust us enough, do you?"

Erza felt horrible. It was now having a tragic effect...

"I..." she started to say, but she was cut off by the bell.

During the lessons, Lucy and Juvia avoided Erza's gaze and didn't talk to her, which was a problem since they had to do group work. Erza didn't know what to say so she didn't dare to say anything, since she knew how her friends would react.

Gray noticed that the atmosphere wasn't good. According to Natsu, Lucy and Juvia were on bad terms with each other because of a guy (he didn't know that it was him...), but it seemed that now, they were closer than ever.

At the end of the lesson, Gray went to see Erza to compliment her about the tournament.

"Congratulation," he said with a smile, but her reaction wasn't what he had expected.

"Thank you," she anwered with a weary tone.

"Wow... I thought that you would be more enthusiastic to be a national kendo champion... Or maybe it became just a title among many others to you," He wanted it to sound like a compliment, implying that she was very strong, but also to tease her, but she looked daggers at him.

Gray really didn't know how to be tactful with her...

She was about to leave when he held her back.

"Erza, I meant it when I congralutated you,"

Her face softened. Then, she smiled slightly.

"I know, thank you," This time, her thanks was real.

"It's Lucy and Juvia, isn't it?" He asked bluntly.

Her face hardened.

"Yes. They are holding a grudge against me because I didn't tell them I was the one who had won the meeting with you,"

"Did you tell them why?"

"I tried but I didn't have the time to."

"Do you want us to talk to them?" he asked, talking about the Ice Dragons.

"Hell no! It would worsen things..."

He smiled.

"In that case, you should go to them now," said he while pointing out the two girls in question who were not far from them.

Erza nodded and headed toward them.

"Juvia, Lucy, I need to talk with you," They turned toward her. Erza was expecting an acerbic retort but they didn't say anything.

"I didn't tell you anything because I couldn't choose between you two. I didn't even want to have the first prize. Actually, I wanted to win the strawberry cakes... But when they told me I had won the meeting with the Ice Dragons, I didn't know what to do, especially when I saw your reaction after the announcement of the winner..."

The blonde and the bluenette didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"If you had told us that you were the winner, we would have understood. We could have talked about it in a civilised manner,"

Juvia and Erza stared at Lucy oddly.

"Well, maybe not so courteously... But we could have found an arrangement,"

The three of them smiled.

"But now, I understand why the Ice Dragons were so familiar with you. I mean, they seemed to trust you and they came to you without hesitating,"

"Well, they knew that I would not tear their clothes off since I wasn't a fan of theirs,"

Lucy and Juvia chuckled.

"But Juvia is glad that Erza acted like that because she cared about Lucy and Juvia,"

Erza smiled at her and they hugged each other.

As for Gray, he was observing the scene farther away. He was glad to see that everything was sorted out. He was about to leave when Erza called him. He turned around and saw that she had already joined him. They walked side by side, without a specific direction.

"Thanks,"

He raised his eyebrows while staring at her. She was looking straight ahead of her.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because you pushed me to go to them." She was still staring in front of her.

"I only told you that they were there,"

This time, she smiled.

"I understand what I mean,"

Gray frowned. He would like to understand, too. He then noticed that she was blushing.

Actually, Erza was thanking him for being concerned about her, but she would certainly not tell him that.

Gray suddenly remembered something that he had wanted to ask her.

"By the way, Erza. I have a favour to ask you..."

She stopped and finally turned her head toward him, raising her brows.

"I need to buy a present for my niece. She celebrates her birthday next Saturday and I really do not know what to give her,"

Erza was surprised. Gray had a niece? According to Juvia, nothing mentioned that he had siblings...

He ran his hand in the back of his head, slightly blushing.

"So... Could you come with me to choose her one?"

She smiled at him.

"Sure,"

Gray's face lit up.

"Will you?"

She nodded, still smiling.

"Then, see you Wednesday afternoon at the shopping centre."


End file.
